Redemption
by DracOnyx
Summary: Chapter 24 Now Posted. When new problems arise, Yami must turn to former enemies to help him, while dealing with his own inner demons. Can redemption be possible for even the darkest individuals?
1. Thoughts in the Dark

Disclaimer - I do not own any character, plot, or storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh. However, that doesn't mean I can't wish that I owned certain individuals from it . . . *cough, cough*

  
  


Author's Note - Well . . . here it is. This story was known as 'Out of Darkness', but I took it down to rework it. I didn't like the way the original version was going. Now, it's re-titled 'Redemption' which is much more fitting with the storyline I've got going.

As for time line . . . it's about a month or so after the end of Battle City. No, I have not seen those episodes yet . . . I'm stuck with the Kids WB as my Yu-Gi-Oh source at the moment, and they've only gotten up to the whole thing with Noah and the game thingy. So, I guess you could say it's AU after Battle City. *shrug* Anyway . . . there is some OOC in it, especially from my two favorite individuals, but I'm hoping that you'll accept it and let the storyline flow with it. Hope you enjoy.

Okay . . . before we get started . . . **THIS** is light (Ryou and Yugi) talking to dark *THIS* is dark talking to light. 

Yami = Yami Yugi

Bakura - Yami Bakura (pretty obvious there)

Marik = the normal, only slightly insane version.

Malik = the twisted, totally psychotic 'I wanna be a super saiyan hair style' version

Just for future reference.

  
  


Chapter 1 - Thoughts in the Dark

  
  


Tea stepped out of Domino High eagerly as the final bell rang, signaling the end of another normal, boring day at school. She sighed in relief as the doors closed behind her, glad to be free of the building for the day, but concerned none the less. 

Battle City had ended just over a month ago, coming to it's stunning conclusion that they all felt somehow had changed them . . . but it hadn't. Only two of their number had been changed by that final cataclysmic battle . . . four if you counted the spirits that co-existed with them in the same body. Ryou had awoken himself for the first time in a very long time, in control of his body fully at last. It was Yugi that worried them all the most, however . . . since the end of the tournament, he had become increasingly silent and withdrawn . . . and none of them had seen a reappearance of Yami, who had become as much a friend to them as his aibou was.

Speaking of Yugi . . . Tea spied a familiar flash of tri-colored hair in the crowd ahead and hurried her pace to catch up to the slight duelist.

"Hey . . . Yugi!" she called as she broke into a jog. The small teenager turned around, his lips turning up in a small smile as he spied his one-time crush jogging towards him.

"Hey Tea," he murmured as she stopped beside him, looking up at her and trying to ignore the worry that was evident in her eyes. All his friends were worried about him . . . he knew that, but he was more worried about his other . . . his Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and a five thousand year old Egyptian Pharaoh. Refusing to dwell on it further, since it didn't seem to be doing any good, he turned his attention back to Tea. "How is dance school going?"

Tea blushed and murmured that it was going fine. She was still embarrassed by the fact that Yugi was, in a sense, her benefactor in having been accepted to the prestigious dance school there in Domino City. With some of the prize money he'd won in Battle City, he'd bought her a slot in the new dance class, and paid for her tuition. While she was grateful to him, she was also mortified by it. She had wanted to do it on her own . . . but that would have taken years, she now realized. She had gotten a glimpse of how much Yugi had paid . . . and even though she didn't want to admit it, she never would have been able to get that money, no matter how many after school jobs she worked. She knew that Yugi wanted nothing but her friendship for it . . . he had even refused to accept her thank you's, saying that's what friends were for and that he couldn't have done any of it without her and the other's support. Well, since he wouldn't accept anything but friendship . . . then that was what he was going to get.

"Yugi . . . what's going on?" she asked quietly. "You've been so quiet and distant this last month . . . is something the matter?" 

Yugi looked up at her solemnly, and sighed. It wouldn't do any harm to tell her. . . and he was tired of trying to figure things out on his own.

"It's Yami," he said finally. "He's been . . . well, I guess distant is the right word, but it's more like non-existent. I can still feel him . . . but he's locked himself up and won't come out. I don't know what's going on . . . and I'm worried about him. If he would just talk to me . . ." 

Tea heard the loneliness in his voice, and wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders, squeezing comfortingly. She knew how close Yugi and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle were . . . one could not live without the other. Yami had given Yugi the courage and self-esteem to carry on in the face of any obstacle, and was Yugi's best friend . . . almost a brother to the short duelist who had been picked on so much before the Puzzle had been solved. Yugi, in turn, had rescued Yami from thousands of years of imprisonment in a black void where time had no meaning and had taught him about life again. They were everything to each other . . . which made this sudden silence and separation even more strange and ominous.

"Well . . . he does have a lot on his mind right now, Yugi . . ." she murmured, hoping that it might comfort her smaller friend. "It's not every day you discover that you were once a living person who sacrificed your entire existence to save the world."

"Yeah, I know Tea. But I get the feeling it's more than that. I just wish he would tell me." Yugi sighed, his slight shoulders rising and falling in a small shrug as he fell silent. Tea had a point . . . his yami did have a lot on his mind just then. But he couldn't help feeling there was more to it than Yami trying to come to grips with a past he hadn't known he had. Something just told him that something was wrong with Yami . . . his other half was usually so self-confident and strong . . . what could make him completely withdraw from him like this? His eyes caught on the Millennium Puzzle, bumping softly against his chest as he walked. The Puzzle . . . he wondered again what it had been like for Yami to be trapped in there for so long. Had he been conscious the whole time? Had it been like sleep? These questions had been plaguing him for a while now . . . ever since he had discovered that Yami was not just a hidden part of him, but a completely separate entity. They had never talked about it though . . . Yugi had never wanted to remind Yami of what must have been a horrible experience for him.

He turned his gaze inward, looking towards the Soul Room where Yami spent most of his time lately. The door was firmly closed . . . as always. He wished he knew what was going on . . . but Yami wasn't even answering him fully anymore. Whenever he did get through, he received a murmured reply along the lines of an 'I'm fine' or 'Do not worry about me, Yugi' and it was driving him nuts. And there was always that slight tinge of darkness to the mental voice that answered him. He couldn't help but worry . . . something was bothering his Yami, and he wanted to know what. It was time he did something about it. He wasn't usually a forceful boy . . . his quiet nature and gentle demeanor didn't allow it . . . but if Yami was going to continue to try to hide it, Yugi was just going to have to force his yami to accept his help. He was tired of being patient and waiting.

"Tea, I have to get home . . ." he murmured to his friend. She simply nodded and gave him a strong hug suddenly. 

"Call me if you need me, Yugi," she whispered, before running off to her after school job.

"I will Tea. Thank you."

  


*--------*---------*---------*---------*

  
  


Finishing his chores in the game shop quickly, Yugi shot up the stairs to his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed with the Puzzle clutched tightly in his hands. Concentrating, he allowed his consciousness to slip into his Soul Room. He looked around quietly. Everything was in it's usual disarray here. Toys lying everywhere, although older things were starting to pop up . . . things a young teenager would be more interested in. He wished he could discuss these changes to his soul room with Yami. 

Thinking of Yami made him remember why he was here in the first place. He walked quickly out of his room, and stood before Yami's door, hesitating for a moment. Was he doing the right thing? Just because Yami shared his mind and body didn't give him the right to barge in on him . . . Yami respected his privacy, after all. No, Yami needed help, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Yugi was going to give it to him. He'd left the spirit alone and worried in silence for long enough. His mind set, Yugi laid a hand on Yami's door, and pushed with all his might. It refused to budge. Growling softly under his breath, he put his back into it, shoving as hard as he could. Still nothing.

Sighing, Yugi sank down to sit with his back to the door, thinking. Now what . . . his eyes widened as an idea came to him . . . an idea sprung from the memory of his meeting with Shadi, the holder of the Millennium Key. Duel Monsters could come to life here, right? Quickly, Yugi reached into the pocket of his school jacket, pulling his dueling deck out hesitantly. What to use? He couldn't use the Dark Magician against Yami's door . . . the Magician was soul bound to Yami, and would not go against him. Valkyrion would work . . . but it would probably break down the door and then some. He came across Big Shield Guardna and paused. This could work . . .

Concentrating, he summoned the monster from the card. The card began to glow briefly, and Yugi was suddenly standing beside the huge, shield bearing warrior. He willed the card-made-real to push on Yami's door, and watched as he moved to do his bidding. Yami's door glowed softly, an angry red light that blazed up, then faded abruptly as the door was shoved open. 

Dismissing the monster with a whispered thanks, Yugi stepped into the Soul Room of his dark counterpart.

He was startled at the complete and total darkness of the room. He couldn't see anything . . . the room was in total inky blackness that threatened to consume him even as he stood there.

"Yami?" he called softly. There was no answer, which only worried him more. Yami had never failed to answer him before this . . . what was going on? He shuffled through his deck quickly, coming up with the Horn of the Unicorn. This would give off light, right? He summoned it silently, sighing in relief when it lit the room with a soft light. Holding it aloft in his hand, he looked around. The room hadn't changed since the last time he had been here . . . it was still a maze of closed doors and stairways. Where, in this mess, could Yami be? He took the first set of steps hesitantly, retracing his path of the time before, pausing to open doors and glance into rooms as he went. There was no trace of Yami.

He finally came to the door that Shadi had entered last time . . . the one had nearly led the Egyptian to fall to his death through a trap. Hesitantly, he opened it, peering in cautiously. Nothing . . . the trap was still there though. Sighing, he closed the door and turned around, to find himself suddenly facing a door that had not been there before.

"What's this?" the young aibou murmured, laying his hand against the new door. It was cold to the touch . . . and he could almost feel waves of darkness rolling off it. Suddenly even more worried than he had been before, he pushed it open, his eyes widening as he saw what lay within.

Yami floated in midair, his body wrapped in shadows. His knuckles and face were cut and bruised, his clothing torn in places. His eyes were closed, his hands dangling limply.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, racing forward. The shadows departed from the light of the horn in his hand, and Yami began to fall limply to the floor. "Yami . . . please be okay . . ." Yugi whimpered, holding his other's head in his lap, smoothing the hair back gently from the bruised forehead. "What happened to you?" he whispered, staring down at the proud face of the former Pharaoh. "I have to get you out of here . . . I have to do something . . . but what?" he murmured, thinking out loud. An idea came to him suddenly. Summoning the Dark Magician from his deck, he instructed the card to carry it's master back to the main room, which it did silently, Yugi following closely behind. Once there, the Magician gently set the still form on the ground before bowing to Yugi and disappearing back into the card.

Yami groaned suddenly, bringing Yugi back to his side quickly. His eyes flickered open, crimson meeting amethyst in confusion.

"Yugi . . ." Yami whispered, his voice hoarse. "What are you . . ."

"I had to come . . . I was worried about you," Yugi said, staring down at his spirit in concern. "What happened? Why have you been so distant? I've been so worried!" Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest suddenly, his small arms tight around the spirit's waist. One hand lifted to gently run over Yugi's hair, comforting the small boy.

"I am sorry, Yugi . . . I have not meant to be so neglectful in my duties as your guardian," Yami murmured, breaking the silence. "I have been . . . attempting to find myself . . . to find more glimpses of my past in this maze . . ." Yugi raised his head slowly to look at him, dashing away tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Why couldn't you let me help you?" he whispered. Yami shook his head slightly, raising himself into a sitting position slowly.

"My Soul Room is a dangerous place, little Yugi . . . even for myself. There are many things I still do not know . . . and many traps still lie in wait for the unwary. I did not wish to risk harm to you by allowing you to help me. This is something . . . that I must do on my own, my aibou."

"But you've been hurt!" Yugi cried, looking at the disheveled appearance of his spirit. 

"I cannot be hurt in that sense, Yugi . . . I am not alive anymore," Yami murmured. A touch of bitterness entered his voice . . . which Yugi caught on to.

"Yami . . . what do you do in here when you aren't protecting me or dueling for me?" Yugi asked suddenly. For some reason, the answer to that question seemed important suddenly.

"I exist, aibou. That is all I can do, exist and wait for when you need me again." Yami shrugged, looking at Yugi's face with an air of simplicity. "I have no other reason for being here that I know of, little one." He stood, brushing himself off slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"It must be terribly lonely . . ." Yugi murmured softly. Yami only sighed, and kneeled next to him.

"Aibou . . . I am only here to assist you. Loneliness and emotions such as that have no room here . . ." Yugi looked up at him, a slight frown on his lips.

"Everyone has emotions, Yami. Even a spirit." Yami sighed, and simply looked at him.

"I was not saying that I do not have emotions, Yugi. What I meant was that how I feel has no impact on why I am here . . . I simply am. How I feel is of no consequence to anything that needs to be done."

"That's not true . . . you're still a person, Yami." Yami stood suddenly, his shoulders tightening. Yugi looked up at him, noting the sudden change in his yami's demeanor. It looked almost as if he had hit on a sore subject . . . but why would Yami suddenly be upset?

Yami turned away from his aibou, unconsciously dropping his emotional shields back into place. How could he tell Yugi, his aibou, his light, that he felt trapped? He was trapped . . . this puzzle was his prison. He was not a person . . . he was a prisoner, a spirit bound to the Millennium Puzzle and it's owner . . .bound to his fate by his own act of sacrifice.

How could he tell Yugi that he despised his fate . . . that he envied Yugi his chance at life . . . a chance that he himself had thrown away in a desperate attempt to save the world? He sighed, angered at himself suddenly for having such thoughts. He had made his choices . . . he now had to live with them . . . or rather, exist with them since he was no longer alive. He couldn't tell Yugi any of this . . . not without it sounding as if he no longer wished to be with Yugi, which was so far from the truth. 

"You must go, aibou. Your grandfather is calling you for dinner . . . and unlike me, you still need to eat," he whispered.

"Yami . . ." Yugi whispered, reaching out unconsciously towards his yami, his voice pleading.

"I am fine, Yugi. Just go . . . I will not close you off again. Just . . . if you wander in here, come no farther than this room, please. I have no wish for my Soul Room to hurt my aibou." Yugi sighed and nodded, releasing his consciousness from the puzzle carefully. Opening his eyes, he sat up slowly.

"I'm coming, Grandpa!" he shouted down. He stood carefully, slightly dizzy from the amount of energy he had expended in his search for Yami. He walked slowly down the stairs to dinner, his thoughts centered on his yami.

Yami sank to his knees in his Soul Room, his head cradled in his hands, his eyes staring unseeing at the wall before him long after Yugi returned to the real world.

"I am sorry, little Yugi . . ." he whispered to himself. "I cannot tell you . . . how much I wish that I could have a life of my own again."

  
  


AN - Okay, well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review with any question, comments, concerns . . . that whole thing. For those of you who were or are fans of Starlight and Shadows . . . I'm still working on the sequel, I swear.

  
  



	2. Endangered Light

Disclaimer - I do not own any character, plot, or storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh. However, that doesn't mean I can't wish that I owned certain individuals from it . . . *cough, cough*  


Author's Note - This story was known as 'Out of Darkness', but I took it down to rework it. I didn't like the way the original version was going. Now, it's re-titled 'Redemption' which is much more fitting with the storyline I've got going.

As for time line . . . it's about a month or so after the end of Battle City. No, I have not seen those episodes yet . . . I'm stuck with the Kids WB as my Yu-Gi-Oh source at the moment, and they've only gotten up to the whole thing with Noah and the game thingy. So, I guess you could say it's AU after Battle City. *shrug* Anyway . . . there is some OOC in it, especially from my two favorite individuals, but I'm hoping that you'll accept it and let the storyline flow with it. Hope you enjoy.

Okay . . . before we get started . . . **THIS** is Yugi talking to Yami *THIS* is Yami talking to Yugi. /THIS/ is Bakura to Ryou //THIS// is Ryou to Bakura.

Yami = Yami Yugi

Bakura - Yami Bakura (pretty obvious there)

Marik = the normal, only slightly insane version.

Malik = the twisted, totally psychotic 'I wanna be a super saiyan hair style' version

Just for future reference.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 - Endangered Light

  
  


Another day spent wandering the halls of his Soul Room looking for answers . . . and finding absolutely nothing. The spirit growled in frustration, his hand running through his hair absently as he stared in anger at the room that hid all the answers to his questions. He checked behind him quickly, assuring himself that his Soul Room door was sealed once again, before shouting obscenities in his native language that would have even startled Bakura..

Annoyed at his lack of self-control, he sank to the floor, his eyes closing in sheer exhaustion, his head resting on his knees. There were so many things he wanted to know about himself . . . did he have another name beside 'Pharaoh' or 'Yami'? How old had he been when he died? What had his life been like? Such simple things, but they were the most unanswerable questions in the world to him. Slamming his fist into the stone floor of his Soul Room, he winced at the pain that flickered through him, but ignored it otherwise. Pain made him feel alive again . . . it made him feel real. But he couldn't inflict pain on himself without hurting his aibou . . . and that was something he would not do.

"Marik would have answers . . ." he growled before cutting that thought off before it reached Yugi. Marik was not an option . . . the young blonde Egyptian was in a coma, and had been since his other, Malik, had been defeated at Battle City. Malik had been banished to the Shadow Realm, his consciousness scattered to the four corners never to return . . . but Marik had been trapped in the Shadow Realm himself, and there was no way to know if he would ever recover. His body lay in the Domino City hospital, carefully monitored for signs of life that had yet to have shown up. Yami felt a brief flash of guilt for the young man . . . it was mainly due to him that Marik had become what he had. Had Marik's family not been charged to await his return . . . Yami sighed, and shook his head. Thoughts like that would get him nowhere, and would yield him nothing but more guilt to darken his already shadowed soul.

He sighed, giving up the search for another day, and unsealed his door, watching it open slowly. The door to his prison . . . open, but only onto another form of prison. He shook himself, angered at that thought. His bond with Yugi was not a prison . . . he could not and would not think like that. Yugi was his hikari, his aibou, his reason for existing again in this time that confused and intrigued him so much. He would do anything for Yugi . . . so why did he feel so angry whenever he thought of his current existence? He didn't understand himself . . . and it was slowly eating away at him.

Yami knew the signs . . . slowly but surely he was losing his already tenuous hold on sanity, slipping further into the darkness that he represented. If only there was some way to separate himself from Yugi . . . some way to experience life as himself, without using Yugi's body. He didn't know why, but somehow he felt that it would help him regain himself, that it would help him regain his reasons for continuing on.

**Yami?**

*I'm here, Yugi. Is something wrong?* he replied mentally. He could sense his aibou's growing concern for him, but was unsure of how to fix it. There was nothing the young boy could do . . . not without endangering himself, which Yami would not allow.

**Everything is fine . . . I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with the gang tonight. They invited me to go see a movie . . .** Yami smiled slightly at the hesitancy in little Yugi's voice.

*You go, hikari. Go and enjoy yourself. I assume by you asking that you wish to leave the Puzzle at home?* He sensed Yugi's nod, and was not surprised. Ever since the Puzzle had been grabbed from him that one time by Banditt Keith under Marik's control, he was overly cautious of wearing it out to crowded places. *That is fine. I will be here when you return.* He felt Yugi remove the puzzle . . . it was like a slight tug, and the bond weakened slightly. He sighed, sensing his aibou leaving the house and stood slowly. Exerting his will power, he appeared outside of the Puzzle, his transparent form settling onto Yugi's bed to stare up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

A few hours later, he awoke to darkness. He was startled and confused for a moment, before remembering where he was. With a sigh, he arose from the bed, his ghostly form making it's way slowly across the room to stand before Yugi's window, looking out into the night sky. The stars were so different now from his time . . . Yugi had explained that it was because he was in a different part of the world, and seeing a completely different part of the night sky, but it still spooked him on occasion. The night had been his favorite time back when he ruled Egypt . . . the stars making their own patterns in the night sky, pinpoints of light through the black velvet of dark

Unknowingly, his fist clenched as he thought of that. Another little tidbit of information about his life . . . a life that he no longer had, and would never have again. He could still feel, could still think . . . but he could not live. Somewhere, he was sure, Ra was laughing at him.

Sighing, he turned away from the panorama of stars and walked over to Yugi's desk, where the young boy's homework lay scattered across the wooden top in disarray. History lay on top . . . a book that Yami had found most interesting when Yugi had introduced him to it. Catching up on several thousand years of events had been amusing, to say the least . . . although some of it had disgusted him terribly. Was this what he had sacrificed his young life to save? A world full of murderers and rapists? He shook his head. No, he had sacrificed himself to save people like Yugi . . . so young and innocent, the true lights in this dark world.

He dropped back onto the bed absently, a careless flop of transparent limbs that didn't make so much as a dent on the coverlet. Not truly a ghost, but not truly a living being . . . condemned to exist in between both worlds while being a part of neither. If this was the payment for self-sacrifice, no wonder there were so few people willing to do it.

Yami growled as his own thoughts seemed to spiral into darker and darker territory. This was not helping matters at all. He was here for Yugi . . . as he had told his light, his feelings on the matter did not change who and what he was. He was Yugi's guardian and protector . . . that was what he was here for, not for a life that he had willingly given up. As he had said . . . emotions had no room here, and were of no consequence as to what needed to be done.

His aibou's words returned to haunt him though. 'Everyone has emotions, Yami. Even a spirit.' 'You're still a person Yami.' He scoffed slightly at that. He was neither person or spirit . . . he was something in between, and yet nothing at all in the scheme of things. He sat up, and willed his consciousness back into the Puzzle. His Soul Room was more appropriate to such dark thoughts . . . not the bright cheerful bedroom of his hikari. Just thinking those things there felt as if he was tainting it.

  
  


*--------*--------*-------*-------*

  
  


Not far away, in Domino Park, Yugi stared up into the night sky, half listening to Jou and Tristan picking apart the movie they had just seen.

"What are you thinking, Yugi?" Ryou asked quietly as he sat down beside him. Yugi sighed, turning his eyes from the stars above to face the white haired owner of the Millennium Ring.

"I was thinking . . . how I wish Yami would tell me what was wrong and let me help him," Yugi murmured.

"You know . . . Bakura is very much like Yami in that. At least your other talks to you . . . mine rarely even does that." Yugi heard the longing in Ryou's voice.

"Ryou . . . has Bakura been abusing you again?" he asked quietly. Ryou shook his head.

"No . . . actually, I think he's been pretending I don't exist at all. I never hear anything out of him . . . except for the occasional slam of something in his Soul Room and his grumbling." Yugi lay a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Yami had ended up being like Bakura . . . uncaring as to his host's thoughts and feelings.

"I'm sure things will change eventually, Ryou. He can't ignore you forever." Ryou nodded and smiled slightly.

"So . . . what do you think is wrong with Yami?" he asked. Yugi shrugged before answering.

"I just don't know, Ryou. He's so quiet . . . and for a while there he was closing himself off from me entirely, like Bakura is you. He's promised not to shut me out like that again . . . but he still won't tell me what the problem is. It's like . . . I don't know, it's like he's afraid to tell me, and Yami's never been afraid of anything in the time I've known him. I just don't understand it."

"It seems both our counterparts are mysteries to us, Yugi. I'm still trying to equate what happened in the duel against you and Yami with the Bakura I know. I still . . . I still can not believe that he stepped in to take Slypher's attack."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. He and Yami had been surprised as well when Bakura had reappeared on the duel field in Battle City to take the brunt of Slypher's devastating attack, thereby protecting his hikari from what might have been certain death. It wasn't like Bakura to even care about Ryou . . . so why had he protected him in the end? It was another mystery . . . another unanswered question to add to the growing pile about their yami's.

In silence, the two hikari's turned to gaze back up at the night sky . . . and to wonder where their future's lie with their counterparts.

  
  


*-------*-------*-------*-------*

  
  


It was around nine at night by the time the group decided to head home. Yugi waved the others off and started off towards the Game Shop. His thoughts centered on his yami . . . what could possibly be bothering Yami so much? Whenever he really concentrated on their link, he could vaguely sense anger, sorrow, pain, and an overwhelming despair, and it worried him. Yami was so strong, so confident and sure of himself . . . what could cause him to feel like that? It was a puzzle . . . a puzzle that he didn't know how to figure out. He knew some of it had to do with Yami's past . . . or rather, Yami's lack of knowledge about that past. But something told him that wasn't the whole story. There was something else bothering his other . . .

He thought back to his conversation with Yami the other day. Yami had reacted badly when Yugi had told him that he had a right to emotions because he was a person too . . . wait a minute. Could that be what was bothering his spirit? The fact that he wasn't alive, and yet still existed in a time outside his own? Pondering this thought, Yugi never saw the thugs that stepped out of the ally in front of him until it was too late.

He felt the sharp blow to his head, but could do nothing as the world went dark. **Yami**' was his final thought, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

  
  


*-------*-------*-------*-------*

  
  


Yami sat up suddenly from the bed he had summoned in his Soul Room, all his senses alert. Unknowing as to what has awakened him, he instinctively reached out for his bond with Yugi . . . and encountered darkness and pain.

*YUGI!* he shouted mentally, trying desperately to get an answer, a flicker of awareness, anything that would let him know what was happening. He had heard Yugi's pained cry subconsciously, not even realizing what it was . . . what in the world was going on? Had something happened to Yugi? Standing, he willed himself outside the Puzzle, hoping Yugi would be there. There was no sign of his aibou . . . and the clock on the night stand read five after nine.

Instinctively, he reached for the Puzzle resting nearby . . . and stopped as he caught himself doing what he knew somehow was something he had done in stress situations when he was alive. Growling at himself in anger at the lapse, he spun away from the offending item to pace the room.

"Some day, I will be able to accept that I am nothing but a ghost," he muttered, going to stare out the window in a vain attempt to discern what had occured. It was no use . . . there was no sign of Yugi nearby. He was trapped here . . . if Yugi needed him, there was no way for him to get there, tied to the Puzzle as he was.

Sighing, he returned his consciousness to the Puzzle, hoping to find the answers he desperately needed right now. He approached Yugi's Soul Room slowly, stunned when he found the door that was usually so wide open shut tight.

He lay his hand on the door cautiously to push it open, and hissed when overwhelming pain enveloped him. He dropped to his knees, his hand slipping from the door slowly.

"Something . . . has happened to Yugi . . . I must get to him!" he growled, staggering to his feet. "There has to be some way . . . I will not leave my hikari in danger. But what? I have no body, no corporeal form. What can I do?" He slammed a fist into a wall in frustration, and watched as the blood ran from his scraped knuckles. "Blood . . . why does that seem so important right now? Wait . . . a spirit does not bleed . . . a spirit has no blood!" He wondered briefly why he had never noticed this before. There had been so many little things that hadn't caught his attention . . . mainly, the fact that he still breathed and still had a heartbeat. If he was just a spirit . . . he shook his head, and pushed those thoughts aside. He could wonder about that later . . . right now, his other needed him and that was all that mattered. He concentrated on the blood, putting all his considerable willpower to bear on it. Blood . . . through that image of reality, of physical being, he pushed his consciousness. He could feel it slipping, could feel himself falling into darkness, expending too much of his energy on what he was trying to do. "I . . . will . . . NOT . . . give . . . up!" he ground out, his teeth clenched together as he drew on the magic of the Puzzle to help him.

Blinding light enveloped him, pain clenching his heart and mind as he pushed through an invisible barrier he'd never known existed within himself and the Puzzle. He broke through suddenly, and fell into darkness on the other side.

  
  


*-------*-------*-------*-------* 

  
  


His head was pounding in agony. He tried to move and found his hands bound behind him. Yugi blinked, opening his eyes slowly to get a look at his surroundings. It appeared to be a warehouse of some sort . . . but what had happened? Why was he here? There was a voice nearby, talking . . . he tuned in to what they were saying.

"We've got the kid . . . no, he didn't have any sort of puzzle with him . . . what do you want us to do with him? . . . I understand . . . Yes sir, we'll take care of it . . ."

So . . . they were after his Puzzle. Suddenly, he was glad that he had left it at home. Yami was at least safe. But what were they going to do with him? Did anyone even know that he was in trouble? He shook his head, wincing at the pain that move caused. No one even knew he was missing . . . he couldn't expect help any time soon. He began wriggling his wrists, trying to loosen the ropes that bound them.

"Awake are we? All the better for what we need to do." Yugi froze, looking up at his captor with a stubborn expression on his face.

"What do you want with me? You already noticed I don't have the Puzzle . . . what other reason could you need me for?" He started at the cold chuckle that his captor replied to him with.

"Oh, we still have a use for you. See, those friends of yours are going to bring us the Millennium Puzzle . . . in exchange for your life." Yugi could only stare at him in horror as he walked away.

  


*--------*---------*---------*---------*

  
  


Joey hung up the phone slowly, his face a mask as he turned to face the others. They had not seen Yugi the following morning at the appointed time, and his grandfather said he had not come home the following night. They were worried, more so because Yugi was always very responsible about returning home to the game shop. If he hadn't returned home, then something had happened to him.

They were all shaken out of their frozen immobility by a noise at the front door to Joey's apartment. Puzzled, Joey came back into the room holding a video tape in his hand. He shoved it into the VCR and pushed play.

Tea cried out in horror as a picture of Yugi, bound hand and foot to a chair, appeared on the TV. He appeared to be conscious but groggy, his face covered with tiny rivulets of blood.

"You will bring the Millennium Puzzle to the following location at six tomorrow evening. If you do not, your young friend will pay the penalty price." The view flashed to an image they were all familiar with . . . the Domino Highschool. "Six PM sharp tomorrow evening. Or else you won't be seeing little Yugi Motou again."

"You guys, we have to do something!" Tea gasped, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. 

"Calm down Tea, we will . . . we just gotta think of something." There was a crash at the front door. Joey moved to answer it, the others warily moving behind him in case it was the kidnapper. They were all in for a huge shock.

The figure standing at the door was slightly taller then Yugi . . . but he still had the same spiky hair of their friend. Crimson eyes blazed from beneath golden bangs, as long, lightly tanned fingers loosely clutched the Millennium Puzzle in one hand.

"Yugi . . ." he whispered, just before collapsing into Joey's arms. Joey caught him deftly, staring down at the limp figure in shock.

"Guys . . . it's Yami! And he's no ghost!" he said, and then grunted as he tried to pick the limp form up to carry him inside. "And heavy as hell . . . Tristan, give me a hand, bud." Together, the two managed to move the unconscious Pharaoh to Joey's couch. Tea sat near him, staring at the figure in shock. What was going on? How could Yugi's enigmatic spirit from the Puzzle suddenly have become solid? Did it have anything to do with what had happened to Yugi?

Joey came back from the kitchen with a wet cloth in hand, which he carefully placed on Yami's forehead. Yami groaned, his eyes flickering open at the contact, his eyes locking immediately with Joey's own.

"Joey," he murmured, struggling to master the muscles of his new body as he tried to sit up. Joey's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just lie still, and tell us what's going on, bud. How the hell do you have a body?" Yami nodded slowly, relaxing back against the cushions and closing his eyes as he remembered.

"I am not sure how it happened. I could tell Yugi was in danger, I heard him call out to me . . . I was desperate to do something, anything. I was trying to think of some way to get to him . . . and this happened. I woke up on the floor of his room . . . with the Puzzle in my hands, as I am now. Solid . . . alive. I do not know exactly how it could have happened . . . but we can consider it later. Have any of you seen Yugi?" Silently, Joey pushed the play button on the VCR again.

They all watched as the former spirit sat up suddenly, staring at the TV with an expression on his face that caused all of them to step back in fear. There was determination and anger there . . . and an impenetrable look of what someone who didn't know Yami better could have said was insanity. It made him look disturbingly like Bakura. The eye of Horus began to glow softly on his forehead as he called up energies the others couldn't dream of, and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow in reply. As the tape played to it's end, the glow began to fade, a look of weariness crossing Yami's features.

"There's nothing there . . . nothing I can use to get a lock on where my aibou could be," he growled, as the eye disappeared completely. He slumped suddenly, Tea reaching forward to push him back against the couch before he hit the floor.

"You should rest . . . you look exhausted," she whispered. Yami shook his head weakly.

"Not while Yugi is in danger. I have to find him, before they do anything else to him." He tried to push himself to his feet, only to fail miserably.

"Yami . . . you've got a real living body for the first time in five thousand years . . . don't you think you should take it easy until you get used to it again?" Tristan said, standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Besides . . . from the looks of you, your energy reserves are low . . . you must have used up a lot of power just forming into a solid living body . . . you should rest and get those reserves back." Yami sighed, having to admit, to himself at least, that Tristan had a point. He felt drained . . . he had not felt this weak since the Puzzle had first been put back together by Yugi. He forced himself to relax, his head dropping back against the couch cushions as he closed his eyes, willing his energy to recover.

He was understandably startled when Tea moved to sit next to him, her leg lightly touching his as her fingers ran down his face. He opened his eyes, crimson orbs darkening with curiosity to meet her startled gaze.

"Sorry Yami . . . it's just so hard to believe. I can touch you . . . you're warm too. You really are alive again." He nodded slightly before his eyes closed again.

"I do not quite believe it either, Tea. I only wish I understood it. I do not dare to try and go back into the Puzzle, for fear that I will not be able to accomplish this again. If it can even be done again. It is odd . . . I can feel the air moving against my skin, sounds coming to me without the filter of Yugi's senses as I am accustomed to . . . but I am a five thousand year old spirit. This . . . should not be happening."

Tea sat back to look at him curiously. Yami sounded seriously confused, which was an interesting concept in and of itself. . . but he also sounded as if he welcomed this unexpected change in his physical form. An idea was forming in her head suddenly . . . an inkling as to what had been bothering the enigmatic spirit since Battle City.

"The Millennium Puzzle is a prison to you, isn't it?" she whispered. "That's why you've been so withdrawn the last couple of weeks . . . ever since you discovered you were once alive, you've been wondering what it was like to be free and living, haven't you?" Yami's eyes flew open, startled at how accurately she had guessed, before he relaxed back into the cushions of the couch again.

"I should have known you would think it out, Tea. You are terribly perceptive," he murmured.

"But Yami . . . why didn't you tell Yugi? He's been worried sick about you." Yami sighed, and sat up to regard her steadily, his crimson eyes serious.

"I did not wish Yugi to mistake my wish to know what it was like to be alive as a wish that I could leave his side. I would never do that to him . . . but the human heart is often overcome before the mind can fully comprehend the words that are spoken. And . . . I have envied him . . . his life, his light, his carefree nature . . . his innocence. I have no memory of my life . . . and yet, I know it was very different from his. I do not . . . want to taint his life with my darkness, Tea."

Tea reached out cautiously to take his hand, unsure as to what she was doing, but knowing that she wanted to comfort the spirit. She met Yami's eyes, her own flowing with tears. It startled her when Yami reached out with his free hand, wiping one tear away gently with his fingertips before drawing his hand back to stare down at the tears on his hand.

"Yami . . . you have a lot to learn about your aibou if you think he would react to you like that. He loves you as an older brother . . . he would NEVER deny you anything . . ." 

"That I know well, Tea. But up to this point, there was no chance of my having life . . . there would only be that chance if Yugi were to allow me the complete use of his body . . . forfeiting his own life, so to speak. I could not allow that . . . no matter what the cost." He sat back, slipping his hand from her own gently. "I need to rest Tea. We have to find my aibou . . . quickly, which means I need to be fully up to my potential. But . . . thank you. For your words." Tea nodded and stood, moving into the kitchen. She only glanced back once, to see those crimson eyes fixed on the tv, a look of deadly intent fixed upon his face. She shivered slightly, very relieved suddenly that the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, alive again or not, was on their side. She suspected that whoever had taken Yugi . . . had just made one of the deadliest mistakes of their life.

AN - Please Review. I like to know what people think.


	3. Changing The Rules

Disclaimer - I don't own them. 'Nuff said.

Author's Notes - Okay, here's the third chapter. Still pretty much the same as Out of Darkness was . . . only things that are really different is I slightly changed around the development of certain character relationships (not yaoi ones . . . see my story Gravitation for that *grin*)

Enjoy . . . and please review.

  


Chapter 3 - Changing the Rules

Yami awoke to a rough hand shaking him abruptly by one shoulder.. Opening his eyes slowly, he caught a glimpse of silver hair, and bolted upright in shock.

Bakura only smiled evilly at him. 

"About time you woke up, Pharaoh."

"What the hell are you doing out, Tomb Robber? There was a reason I strengthened the seals on you," Yami growled, levering himself off the couch and checking that the Millennium Puzzle was still around his neck The last person he had expected to see in Joey's apartment was the volatile yami of the Ring . . . and Bakura had an annoying tendency to grab any Millennium Items that just happened to be unguarded.

"My host was concerned for Yugi . . . so concerned, in fact, that he wasn't paying attention to his hold of the seals on the Ring, and I managed to slip through." Yami stomped on the sudden spurt of temper that flared up inside him at Bakura's words, and regarded the Tomb Robber seriously.

"Well then, now that you've proved that you're still around to irritate us, leave. Go back in the Ring and leave us to find my aibou without me having to worry about you stabbing us all in the back."

"I would but for one thing, Pharaoh . . . I want to know how you've gained your own body, separate from your precious little hikari." Bakura watched Yami closely as the former pharaoh seated himself in a chair, away from Bakura but not leaving the room.

"I do not know just how this came about, Bakura. It was completely unplanned. So no, I cannot provide you the way to do it yourself . . . if I even would choose to do so, which I highly doubt." Bakura growled at him from his own seat in the other chair, his eyes blazing with anger.

"We may have a difference in views, Pharaoh, but the fact remains that the Millennium Items are no more than a prison for our souls. Would you condemn a man to that prison when you yourself know how it feels to be trapped in that darkness eternally? If you would, then you are truly the hypocrite I have always thought you to be." Yami stood up in anger at his words, the tenuous hold on his temper slipping, advancing on Bakura until he was leaning over the Tomb Robber, forcing him back into the seat. He tried to squelch the growing rage, but the spirit was already on edge with the kidnaping of his aibou . . . and Bakura, as usual, was pushing all the wrong . . . or right . . . buttons..

"I have no wish to condemn ANY man to a prison such as the one we exist in . . . but the fact remains that you have knowingly endangered my aibou and his friends a number of times, and have attempted to forcefully take an innocent boy and leave his soul in the Shadow Realm. That makes you untrustworthy and dangerous, Tomb Robber, and not someone I am sure should be unleashed upon the world in any form," Yami snarled. "I would consider it bad enough that you still exist, much less that I would be releasing you from the only prison that seems to have ever held you for any significant length of time."

"You truly are a hypocritical bastard," Bakura growled back, refusing to back down. "You're life was so fuckin' easy . . . have you ever thought of the other side of the coin, what those of us less blessed had to do to survive? I am what I am because I needed to survive, you bastard . . . because I wasn't born with a golden spoon in my mouth and a Kingdom at my feet!" Bakura was shouting by the end of his sentence, brown eyes glaring up at the Pharaoh in stark hatred. "To hell with your damn aibou and his pathetic little problems . . . I want my freedom back!"

His crimson eyes glowing with the force of his anger, Yami planted a fist in Bakura's jaw, sending the Tomb Robber reeling backwards into the seat. "You seem to forget, you ungrateful son of Anubis, that our aibou's are the entire reason we exist in this time," Yami ground out, his teeth clenched together tightly so that every word was clipped and annunciated with deadly anger. "While you may consider your's weak . . . which he is not, I assure you, since he has to 'put up' with you . . . mine is both precious to me and he's my friend. Until Yugi is safe, do not try my patience, thief. I have no time to teach you magic tricks, if I can even recreate whatever it is that I have done." Turning, Yami stalked out of the room, his aura practically crackling with his suppressed rage. He brushed by both Joey and Tristan, who could only look after him worriedly as he stepped out into the afternoon sunlight.

"Wonder what's got him so wound up . . ." Tristan murmured, staring at the departing spirit's back with wide eyes.

"I'm betting it's a certain Tomb Robber deciding to make his entrance into this mess," Joey mumbled. His belief was confirmed as they spied Ryou, sprawled haphazardly in a chair in the living room, a bruise slowly darkening to a spectacular purple along his jaw line. "Damn man . . . remind me not to get Yami mad enough to take a swing at me. He may be new to his body, but it looks like he packs one hell of a punch. Ryou, you okay bud?" 

"Yes Joey, I am fine. It seems Bakura pushed Yami a little too far," Ryou's soft British accent replied. While his voice was steady, they could hear the underlying pain and worry in it. Tristan, taking one look at the spectacular bruise adorning the young man's jaw, went to the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack.

"We had just been wondering when he would show up," Joey murmured as Tristen returned.

"I believe he was hoping Yami could tell him how to accomplish what the Pharaoh seems to have managed to do himself . . . regain a living body of his own," Ryou said, taking the ice pack that Tristan handed him and planting it alongside his jaw. "It seems that Yami could not answer him . . . I'm not getting very clear answers from Bakura at the moment . . . he's too busy swearing and storming about." Just then, Yami walked back in, pausing at the doorway before approaching Ryou. He seemed to have regained his tenuous hold on his control, his crimson eyes no longer burning with rage.

Dropping to his knee in front of Ryou, his eyes darkened in self anger as he spied the ice pack the boy held tenderly to his jaw.

"I apologize for hitting you, Ryou. I had forgotten, in my anger, that it would be you who bore the pain. Forgive me." Ryou waved a hand in the air slightly, his own eyes calm and understanding as he looked down at the spirit, uncomfortable with the fact that Yami, who was essentially royalty, was kneeling before him.

"It is not a problem, Yami. I know Bakura pushed you too far, being his usual self. But please, don't kneel to me. I'm no one important." Yami frowned at him, shaking his head seriously as he took in the white haired young man's face.

"There you are wrong, Ryou. You are far more important than you know . . . and a good person at heart." Ryou blushed and looked away as Yami stood slowly and returned to the couch. "Where are the others?"

"Tea went with Duke and Serenity when they showed up to let Yugi's grandfather know what was going on and that we were trying to find him." Yami nodded thoughtfully, but turned his solemn gaze back to Ryou . . . or rather, the Ring around Ryou's neck. As much as he hated to admit it, Bakura had said some things that had struck home in Yami. One was the fact that he was indeed being hypocritical. Bakura, as much as he disliked him, was as much a prisoner in his item as Yami had been in the Puzzle . . . was he truly one to leave the Tomb Robber there when he himself had so desperately longed to get out?

The second was Bakura's view of his life . . . he really had been born into a rather easy life, compared to that of Bakura. Admittedly, Bakura's idea of what his life had been like was probably a little skewed . . . what Yami remembered of it was not all gold, coddling, and no work, but it had to have been easier than what the Tomb Robber himself had gone through. Maybe . . . he should make the effort of getting to know why Bakura was the way he was before he condemned the bastard out of hand. He knew that he had always tried to be a fair ruler . . . it should be no different now, even though his Kingdom was long gone, buried in the sands of the past and time.

"May I see your Ring, Ryou?" Yami asked suddenly, startling everyone after the long silence he had fallen into. Ryou nodded, slipping the item over his head and handing it to Yami, who had stood and approached him. He knew Yami had no interest in gathering the other items for himself . . . although sometimes he wished he could just hand the Ring to the Pharaoh and let him deal with his yami. Bakura, no matter how violent and out of control at times, tended to always back down from Yami, something Ryou was extremely grateful for.

"He had a point . . . one which I am sorry to say he was correct on. And I have my own curiosity to handle," Yami murmured thoughtfully to himself, seeming to forget the others were there. Centering himself, Yami stared at the Millennium Ring, focusing his considerable energies upon the item and it's spirit. Unbeknownst to him, the eye of Horace flashed into a brilliant light, and the Puzzle and Ring began to glow with a blinding intensity. Ryou, Tristan, and Joey covered their eyes as the light became too bright for them to look at. After what seemed like eons, the light winked out of existence. The humans opened their eyes, and started in shock before Joey moved to catch Yami as he staggered backwards, his eyes rolling back in his head. Tristan, on the other hand, caught the now fully solid form of Bakura, who was completely unconscious. Ryou could only stare in complete shock as the spirit from his Ring was lain on the couch, while Joey attempted to revive the slightly out-of-it Pharaoh.

"By Ra . . . I'm not doing that again any time soon . . ." Yami murmured, shaking his head to clear it as Joey helped him into a seat.

"What did you do, Yami?" Tristan asked him, staring from him to Bakura with wide eyes. Yami grinned slightly, something they had never seen on the usually serious Pharaoh. It made him look a great deal more like Yugi.

"I separated him from the Ring . . . this way, I can hit him for being an ass without hurting Ryou," Yami said. The others stared at him as he chuckled slightly. Humor from Yami was rare . . . seeing it was like suddenly seeing the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow . . . it was completely unexpected, but beautiful. "Actually, it was something that he said that got to me . . . he was right. I could not condemn a person to something that I had longed so desperately to change. I would never leave Yugi . . . but I could no longer be content with what I was when I knew that I was once something more. I came to a realization while I was resting. Bakura and I have one thing in common . . . we are not truly spirits. We are trapped somewhere in between life and death, and can play on both sides of the void. It only takes a little more effort and focus to will yourself back to life . . . we have been so busy thinking we were already dead that we never pushed our limits. I did it unconsciously in my wish to be able to rescue Yugi . . . I simply pulled our rather annoying Tomb Robber out of the Ring by his hair, so to speak." He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the unconscious tomb robber silently. "With his rather uncanny knack of finding things that want to remain hidden . . . I am hoping, most likely in vain, that he can be persuaded to help us find Yugi before tomorrow night." He settled back in the chair with a sigh, his shoulders slumping again in weariness. "I need to rest . . . doing that used up energy that I did not have in the first place. Please, wake me when he becomes conscious . . . and don't let him be the one doing it. I may very well take a swing at him as it is . . . he really is the most annoying individual." With another soft sigh, Yami closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

"Well . . . I think we can safely say things will be a whole lot less calm from here on out with the two of them both on the loose," Tristan said dryly. The other two boys in the room could only nod their heads in agreement, still stunned by what had just happened. Things were more then interesting enough when the two spirits went at it through their aibou's . . . now they both had their own body. Life, it seemed, had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

Ryou found himself wondering absently if someone up there was laughing hysterically.

  


*--------*---------*---------*----------*

Bakura groaned, slowly levering himself into a sitting position, refusing to open his eyes. The pain in his head made him wish he was capable of getting drunk, just so he could get rid of it. Ryou, however, steadfastly refuse to touch the stuff, which made it singularly impossible for Bakura to get anywhere near alcohol. The thought that he would love to have his own body to do that with sparked memories of Yami appearing inside the Ring, grabbing him by the back of the shirt, and bodily hauling him through a barrier that had felt like it was trying to tear him apart.

"That damn Pharaoh better not have put me in the Shadow Realm to keep me out of his way," he growled, debating on whether or not he wanted to open his eyes and suffer the consequences of light. 

"That 'damn Pharaoh' as you call him, is out cold again because he gave you your wish, you arrogant bastard," a voice murmured to the right of him. Turning, Bakura opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Joey Wheeler.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Bakura growled. It stunned him to no end when his aibou answered . . . from the other end of the couch instead of in his head, where he should have been.

"You're in your own body, Bakura. Yami pulled you out of the Ring and back into a body . . . your own living body," Ryou said softly, his eyes glued on his rather volatile yami. He wasn't sure how the Ring's spirit would react to suddenly finding himself free of the Ring . . . he found himself hoping that Bakura's more logical and less homicidal side would show itself. He knew that such a side existed . . . he'd been the only one to ever see it, but he knew it was there, which was one of the reasons he didn't just have Yami banish Bakura to the Shadow Realm entirely. Bakura had it in him to be a decent person . . . he just needed a push or two . . . 'Or more,' Ryou thought wryly . . . in the right direction. Bakura's eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously as he turned to stare at the still comatose Pharaoh. He couldn't help but wonder what ulterior motive the enigmatic Pharaoh had. Surely he had to have had some reason for bring the Tomb Robber to life . . . but what? Especially after having lost his control and slugged him . . . it did not make sense. Yami never did anything on the spur of the moment . . . the Pharaoh just wasn't a spontaneous person. So why, after losing his icy control, had he suddenly decided to do as Bakura had asked anyway? Something didn't add up in the Tomb Robber's mind. 

It seemed Yami had sensed the regard of his one time nemesis, cause he chose to wake up at about the same time as Bakura was staring at him in disbelief. Crimson met brown for a moment before Yami closed his eyes again, ignoring the Tomb Robber in favor of standing to stretch. He then headed for the door. Bakura rose hurriedly and followed him, leaving the others to stare after them.

"Should we go after them?" Tristan asked thoughtfully. Both Ryou and Joey shook their heads in an emphatic negative. 

"Hell no, Tristan . . . it's gonna be a war zone out there," Joey murmured. "Question is . . . who's body are we gonna have to clean up? You know those two are going to end up killing each other . . . again."

*--------*---------*---------*----------*

"What the hell did you do to me?" Bakura growled as he caught up to Yami on the balcony of Joey's third floor apartment. Yami ignored him, concentrating as he was on the slim link he still had with Yugi. He still could not get anything through, and eventually he growled and dropped his concentration.

"What do you want, Bakura?" he asked wearily. "I gave you what you asked for . . . you are out of the Ring and in a body of your own. Welcome back to life. Now leave me be so that I can try to get my aibou out of the danger he is in." Bakura was slightly stunned by the weariness that seemed to radiate from the usually confident Pharaoh. This was not how Yami was . . . not in Bakura's mind, at any rate. The Pharaoh never showed weakness . . . that's what made him such a worthy adversary. 

"Why in Ra's name do you even care anymore? You've got your own body now, you don't need that boy anymore . . ." Bakura was caught off guard when Yami spun on his heel and grabbed him by the shirt, his face inches from the Tomb Robber's own, crimson eyes flaring.

"You may hate your aibou and consider him weak, but don't EVER think that we do not need them!" he snarled. "They are our link to this time, and MY aibou is also my best friend! I will NEVER, EVER leave him in danger if I can help it!" He released the thief suddenly, and Bakura staggered back a few steps before catching himself. "Just leave, Bakura. I will do this without you . . . you have your precious freedom back, now. Leave me be," he said wearily, before turning back to study the city before him.

Bakura studied him silently. He looked . . . worn down, as if he carried a heavy weight on his shoulders. This was not the Pharaoh Bakura has grown up envying . . . hell, now that he thought of it, Yami had never fit into the image Bakura had of him in his head. Yami was more . . . how was the phrase that Ryou had used on occassion? 'Down to earth?' Yes . . . that was it . . . Yami wasn't some all powerful spoiled brat that was handed everything on a golden platter. Yeah, he could be arrogant and overbearing . . . but he also had a human side to him that Bakura had never expected . . . and it was that human side that spoke to Bakura now. Although he acted like the cold bastard, he still had a human side that he tried to hide . . . and that was what showed in his voice when he spoke..

"Yami . . ." Bakura said softly, his tone one the Pharaoh had never heard from the Tomb Robber before. "I'll help you find Yugi . . . it's the least I can do, since you seem so stuck on trying." Yami looked over at him in surprise, but nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he murmured. Together, the two spirits from ancient Egypt turned to survey the new city they found themselves in.

"They said that the video showed him in a warehouse?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes . . . some sort of warehouse. But no other clues were evident . . . they were very careful with their 'taping' of it, as they say in this time. I could get nothing out of it magically either."

"So we have to do this the hard way then . . . we search. Where are the warehouses in this gods forsaken place?"

"I have no possible idea of where that would be. It could be anywhere."

"Anubis take you, Yami . . . you allow your emotions too much reign. Think for a moment about our time . . . didn't you keep all the foodstuffs in one area of town? Why would this time be any different? If the warehouses are where they store goods, then wouldn't it stand to reason that they are all in one central location for easy access?" Yami looked at him silently for a moment, and then smiled slightly in self mockery.

"Ra take me for a fool . . . you're right. I should have thought of that sooner." Bakura merely shook his head.

"Yeah . . . well it figures that a pampered Pharaoh like you wouldn't think of something that easy. Come on . . . let's go get my brat and the other two morons and get this started." Shaking his head, Yami followed Bakura back into the apartment. Maybe this could turn out well . . . after all, if Bakura was actually being logical and decent instead of murderous and psychotic, anything could happen, right?  


*--------*---------*---------*----------*  


"Anything out of that damn Puzzle of yours, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked from his position next to Ryou. Yami noted it and smiled slightly before turning his concentration back to the Puzzle. For a Tomb Robber, Bakura was turning out to be a decent person with one hell of a protective streak towards a boy he supposedly despised. Before they had even left the apartment, Bakura had told Ryou, in no uncertain terms, that he was to stay as far from danger as possible. Ryou had looked understandably stunned speechless, and Tristan and Joey had been forced to pick their jaws up off the ground when Bakura turned to glare at them.

"This way," he murmured, following the Puzzle's directions absently. Joey and Tristan fanned out slightly behind him, keeping Bakura and Ryou bracketed between them. Tea had been called and asked to remain at the apartment with Duke and Serenity should anything occur while they were gone. So now, here they were, in the most rundown and deserted collection of warehouses in Domino City, following what little prompting the Puzzle was giving. Slowly but steadily, they made their way to a warehouse in the center of the district. The Puzzle was pulling them inside. "Yugi is in here . . . the Puzzle is pulling to this warehouse," Yami murmured. He stomped down on the urge to rush in there, knowing that to do so would be very likely deadly to his aibou. Instead, he turned to Bakura. "Any suggestions, Tomb Robber?"

Bakura grinned slightly. This was something he had never thought to see . . . the great and mighty Pharaoh deferring to his judgement. This would almost be amusing . . . if it weren't so damn serious. Once again he wondered at his sudden change of heart . . . and then decided that self-introspection could wait till later . . . preferably when he had something in his hands to strangle.

"We go in carefully. You and I will go one way, the humans will go the other. Things need to be done quietly and quickly . . . and be wary of traps." 

"You sure you don't want us to all stick together?" Tristan asked. "Wouldn't it be safer that way?"

"Ryou, and the rest of you, will be safer away from Yami and I," he muttered, then growled as they all gave him a surprised look. "What? We don't know what will happen if the holder of our items gets killed . . . I'm protecting my own ass here, so get the thought that I'm worried about Ryou out of your head," he snarled before turning to walk in the door.

Behind him, Yami hid a smile. Bakura wasn't fooling anyone . . . except, perhaps, himself.

The group slid through the door silently behind the Tomb Robber, splitting up as soon as they hit the crates that packed the warehouse. There was a glimmer of light in the center of the warehouse. Yami held up a hand, catching Bakura's attention as they paused. Concentrating, he extended his senses through the warehouse, narrowing in on the presence of his aibou. 

"He is near the center . . . Ryou and the others are directly across from us. I can not sense any others nearby . . . we may have gotten lucky and come when no one was here."

"That would be nice, but I doubt it. Let's get your aibou, and get the hell out of here. My skin is crawling." Yami looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "Yeah, yeah . . . I haven't felt my skin crawling in a few thousand years, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten the sensation. I used to get this feeling every time I was walking into a trap . . . so it doesn't exactly make me a relaxed person. Let's get him and get out before my feeling happens to come true." Yami grinned at him and cut across a stack of crates, navigating his way by feel towards Yugi. They emerged suddenly into the center, and Yami broke into a run, having spotted his aibou.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura growled, but it was too late. Yami was already out in the open and behind his aibou, deft fingers quickly untying the ropes holding the young boy to the chair. As Yugi slumped forward, the rest of their band of rescuers broke through to the center from the other side. Bakura swore and hastened across, his eyes scanning the surrounding crates for any signs of danger. Once he reached Ryou, he glued himself to the boy's side. As much as he hated to admit it, he did care for the boy. Ryou was a fundamentally good person . . . everything that Bakura himself was not.

Suddenly, Bakura's back started tingling, which had always signified to him that he was being watched by unfriendly eyes. He turned, placing Ryou behind him as he scanned the area. Ryou looked at him, puzzled by his sudden behavior.

"We're being watched," he murmured, only to hear cold laughter from above them. Yami snatched Yugi close to him, cradling his aibou to him as he backed away from the center towards his friends. A shot rang out, freezing the Pharaoh in his tracks as it sent up chips of cement and dirt near his feet.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you, Pharaoh. My friend here is a master marksman . . . he never misses his target. Put the boy down." Yami knelt, gently laying Yugi at his feet on the floor before standing back up, placing his body over the boy.

"So . . . that's the item our boss wants. Take it off and place it on the chair the boy was tied to." Yami hesitated momentarily before removing the Puzzle. The Puzzle was unimportant compared to Yugi's life . . . he would not risk his hikari over it. Stalking over to the chair, he dropped the Puzzle lightly on to it, before returning to stand protectively over his aibou.

"You have the Puzzle . . . now let us leave with the boy," the Pharaoh called out.

"Oh no . . .you see . . . our boss doesn't want an empty puzzle. He wants YOU as well. Rather specific orders and information he gave us. Since you seem to be loose now . . . I'm afraid we'll just have to be taking you as well."

"Fine. You let the boy go, and I will come with you peacefully. I will even return to the Puzzle, if that is your wish. But you let the boy and my friends go."

"Yami . . ." Joey protested. Yami simply glanced at him, and Joey abruptly fell silent at the meaning behind that look. Yami knew what he was getting himself into . . . he was sacrificing himself for his aibou, as he had always said he would if need arose. He nodded sharply, going to retrieve Yugi from underneath the now living spirit. He cradled his friend gently in his arms, backing away slowly from the spirit who stood quietly under the gaze of his captors.

"Joey . . ." the Pharaoh called out. Joey turned from handing Yugi to Tristan to look at him. "Take care of Yugi . . . and tell him I said not to worry. I will always be with him . . . physically or not."

"We're not dropping this Yami. We'll get you back somehow," Joey murmured. Yami smiled sadly and shook his head at the tall blonde.

"I gave up my life five thousand years ago to protect the world, Joey . . . now, I will do so to protect Yugi, if I must. Just get him out of here Joey . . . that is all I ask of you now." Joey nodded, signaling the others to move out. Bakura hesitated, however. As much as he and Yami had been enemies up to a short time ago, he respected the former Pharaoh and was not comfortable leaving him in the hands of the enemy. He started suddenly when he heard Yami's voice in his head.

*Go Bakura. You have your own aibou to protect . . . and I ask that you watch over mine as well. Please.* Bakura nodded, meeting Yami's eyes, silently conveying that he understood. Sighing, he turned to leave. Joey was the last to leave, maintaining eye contact with Yami until the final crate. His last sight was of Yami, turning to face his captors, his bearing proud and noble.

"We'll get you back Yami . . . I swear it," he murmured, before he turned and ran to join the others.


	4. Darkness without Light

Disclaimer - I don't own them. Enough said.

Review Responses - I try to do these every few chapters, so here goes : )

YamiAra - Yeah, I kind of took it down on a spur of the moment when I suddenly decided to rewrite it. As I said, I didn't really like where it was going . . . actually, it wasn't going anywhere *frowns thoughtfully* I don't know why . . . but now that I'm rewriting it, things are going better. So I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Shandrial - hehe, just keep reading hun. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. The room Yami was in while being in his Soul Room is the room you are asking about I assume. I'm not really sure either . . . I'll have to pester my muse and see if he can come up with an answer. Hey Seph . . .!

AuroraIce - Thank you Aurora, and to you too, Ice. I've been wondering about the lack of reviews myself. Perhaps it is just not a good time to be writing a non-sexual Yu-Gi-Oh fic . . . I don't know. But I'm glad you are enjoying the story, all the same.

Helbaworshipper - Trust me, it's going . . . fifteen or sixteen chapters at the moment, I believe.

DarkRaven1217 - Thank you.

Nisha Athalwolf - Update incoming : )

Amiasha Ruri - Differences will appear more towards the later chapters. Most of what's been written here in the beginning is the same, except for the minor changes. I didn't like how fast Bakura changed into an ally.

And on with the story.

Chapter 4 - Darkness Without Light

Yami faced his captor's proudly, the bearing of a ruler evident in his stance and the arrogant tilt of his head. Memories missing or no, Yami still carried himself as the Pharaoh he had once been, and would always be in some way.

"Now that you have the Puzzle and myself, what do you intend to do?" he asked calmly, noticing that only one man remained on the catwalk above the floor. The other one was nowhere to be seen . . . but he appeared soon enough, walking out of the crates on the near side of the small clearing to approach the Puzzle where it still rested on the chair Yugi had been tied to.

Crimson eyes watched closely as the Puzzle was picked up and placed in a cloth bag carefully. The bag was then tied to the man's belt before he turned to face the waiting Pharaoh.

"Our boss expected us to deliver both the Puzzle and yourself as soon as we acquired you, so we'll be taking you to him shortly. Turn around, put your hands behind your back, and cross them at the wrist. And don't try anything . . . the boy isn't out of danger yet. We can always retrieve him and use him as leverage if you refuse to cooperate." Yami clenched his fists and did as he was instructed.

"Should you so much as touch my hikari again, you won't live to see daylight," Yami murmured as he felt his hands bound tightly behind him. The man chuckled slightly at the statement.

"Whoever you are, or whatever you are, you're smaller than I am and bound. I'm not exactly afraid of you," he said, turning Yami around to face him. He froze as the cold, deadly crimson gaze of the former Pharaoh came to rest on him. Yami's face was expressionless, but his eyes held a promise of death that no sane person could have ignored.

"Touch him, and the penalty will be far greater than any death you could imagine," Yami stated, his voice colder than endless space. "My penalty games are far more dangerous than anything you could imagine . . . and the Shadow Realm is always hungry for more souls." The man gulped slightly, and hurriedly placed the hood he'd been holding in his hands over Yami's head.

Yami's nails dug into his palms as his sight was blocked off by the thick inky blackness inside the hood. It reminded him too much of the impenetrable dark of the Puzzle before Yugi had solved it . . . something he was not at all happy to be reminded of.

He felt a gun prod him in the back, nudging him forward. He complied, walking carefully due to his inability to see. He felt the night air on his bare arms, and heard a car door open directly afterwards. A car . . . that meant wherever they were taking him was not nearby. He stifled a brief flash of worry at that thought . . . it didn't matter where or how they took him to their boss. He would find a way back to Yugi.

Thinking of Yugi, Yami reached out through their still tenuous link to each other. There was still nothing at the other end . . . but there was a branching of the link suddenly where there had only been a straight line before. Concerned, he reached for the other branch of the link . . . and nearly pulled back in shock when he encountered someone at the other end of it.

*BAKURA! What, by the grace of Isis, are you doing linked to me?!*

/No idea . . . I was not even aware of it until I felt you reach out. However, as much as it may be annoying, it will come in handy. What is happening to you?/

*They are moving me . . . I know not where, however. They have blindfolded me . . . but they are taking me there in a car of some sort.*

/Relay me what ever turns you feel them take . . . I will write them down so that we may come find you later if need be./

*In what language? You and I are the only individuals who can read hieroglyphs . . .*

/I DO pay attention when Ryou is in school, Pharaoh. I've managed to pick up their writing./

*I would say that I am amazed . . . but I should have expected it, coming from you. I will relay the directions as I feel them. How is Yugi?*

/Still unconscious . . . the doctor's say he was drugged with a powerful sedative. He may be out of it for a while now./

*That explains why I can not reach him . . . damn them. If he is not well . . .*

/Calm down, Pharaoh, and concentrate on yourself for once. You're still a captive, and being moved. Pay attention to your surroundings and relay what you can. I'll keep the link open./

*Thank you Bakura.*

/Don't thank me yet . . . I'm gonna make you pay this one back./

Yami sent the equivilant of a mental snort of exasperation as he sat back against the car seat. Bakura was right . . . as unexpected and unexplainable as this sudden link between him and the Tomb Robber was, it couldn't have come at a better time. The engine roared to life and he sent Bakura that information so that he could better keep track of how long they went straight, when they turned, and other such information as could be important for finding him later. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this . . . and as long as they continued to use Yugi as a threat against him, he was helpless. Until Yugi awoke and he knew his aibou was safe and suffering no side effects from what they had done to him, Yami would have to cooperate.

He couldn't be sure, but it felt like twenty minutes had passed before the car finally came to a halt and shut down.

*We've arrived,* he told Bakura. He sensed Bakura's nod, but was distracted from further contact as he was pulled from the backseat and walked up what felt like a paved path. He heard someone knock on a door, which was silently opened as he was nudged inside. Stepping across the threshold, he staggered as the world suddenly dropped out from under him. The link to Bakura, the link to Yugi . . . suddenly it was gone, as was his own connection to the Shadow Realm. Only the Puzzle remained on the edge of his consciousness . . . everything else was suddenly missing. Suppressing the sudden surge of panic at the loss, he tried to regain his equilibrium. Before he could, rough hands caught him, dragging him forward before the hood was pulled from his head as he was shoved into a room, the door closing and locking behind him.

Yami turned to glare at the door before examining the room around him. His crimson eyes widened in shock as he took in a den full of Egyptian artifacts . . . scrolls, tablets, books, furniture . . . the room contained innumerous pieces of his history. He walked silently over to a stone tablet encased in a glass cabinet on the wall, studying it in amazement as he realized it was talking about him . . . and his involvement in the Shadow Games. Engrossed in his examination of the tablet, he failed to hear the door open and close behind him.

"Like my collection, Amunamenra? I must admit that it is sadly incomplete . . . there is not much to be found in regards to your period of rule in Egypt." Yami spun to face the voice, taking in the speaker solemnly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The man was of middle age, his long brown hair streaked with strands of grey. His grey eyes studied Yami as closely as the spirit was studying him, and he wore what could only be an expensive suit of linen cloth in an ivory color. Yami's eyes narrowed as he discovered the Puzzle, which the man was absently toying with in his hands.

"I am Eliot Crawford . . . a collector, of sorts. Your Puzzle has been a goal of mine for a very long time now . . . ever since I discovered that tablet that you were so absorbed in. You see . . . I have an interest in you, Great Pharaoh . . . I have waited for this meeting since I was a very young man. I believe this belongs with you." He held the Puzzle out to Yami, who took it carefully and placed it over his head to rest around his neck once again. 

"It belongs to my aibou, not me," Yami growled as he stepped back from the man, the familiar weight of the Puzzle once again securely around his neck. "And who is this Amunamenra' you speak of? My name is Yami."

"So, it is true that you have no memory of your life," the man murmured, moving to sit in a chair before the roaring fire place. "How very interesting. You, my dear Yami, are Amunamenra. That is your true name, the name you bore during your rule as Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. As for the Puzzle . . . it belongs to you, not some weak young boy who has no idea of the power it wields."

"Yugi is far from weak," Yami murmured, sitting down across from the man, his mind whirling with the information he had just received. His name . . . such a simple thing, yet it was a missing piece of him that he hadn't known.

"He is no fit counterpart for a great and powerful Pharaoh such as yourself. Had it not been for Solomon Motou , the Puzzle would have been mine, and I would have been the one to awaken you, not Solomon's young grandson." The man sat back in his seat, regarding the spirit thoughtfully. "I have a need for you, Pharaoh. And I wish you to help me achieve my goals." 

"I will help you in nothing. You had my aibou kidnaped and threatened his life, and now you hold me against my will. You will receive nothing from me, if I could even give you whatever it is that you want," Yami murmured, his crimson eyes going cold and dark as he stared at the man solemnly. 

"Oh . . . but I think you will, Pharaoh. You see, should you choose not to assist me in my goals . . . your aibou will suffer. I can have him again anytime . . . and the next time, I will not release him until I have your cooperation. So, unless you wish to have your 'aibou' hunted for the rest of his young life, you will assist me." He stood as Yami's hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. "You will be taken to your quarters now . . . to think over your decision. I am sure that you will make the right choice. And do not attempt to access your magic . . . I have wards all over this house to prevent such a thing." The man exited the room slowly, unaware of the burning crimson eyes that bored into his back.

*--------*--------*--------*---------*

Yugi came back to consciousness slowly, his eyes focusing hazily on the white ceiling above him. 

'Where am I?' he wondered. 'I don't recognize this . . .' He turned his head carefully, his eyes falling on a heart monitor nearby. 'The hospital? But . . . what happened to the warehouse . . . and those men?' He sat up slowly, examining his surroundings. His eyes widened as he took in the hospital room . . . and his friends, scattered around the room, asleep in chairs or on the floor. He did a double take when he spied Ryou . . . who was sleeping next to a slightly different carbon copy of himself. 

"Bakura? How the hell . . ." he murmured. He thought he spoke softly, but at his words seven people sprang to alertness and regarded him with happiness.

"Yug! Man, we thought you'd never wake up!" Joey said, running a hand through his hair. Beside him, Serenity nodded and wrapped an arm around her brother happily.

"Yugi! You're okay! How are you feeling?" Tea asked from his bedside. Tristan simply gave him a thumbs up, and Duke smiled at him from across the room. Ryou heaved a relieved sigh from the other side of the bed, his own soft brown eyes examining Yugi carefully. Only Bakura remained seated, his arms crossed over his chest, silent and still, his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on something.

"I'm feeling fine, Tea . . . but . . . what is Bakura doing out of the Ring? And why . . . how is he separate from Ryou, but solid? What's going on?" He looked around suddenly, and groped at his chest, where the Puzzle usually lay. "And where's my Puzzle? And Yami?" He looked concernedly at his friends as their faces suddenly grew serious. It was Joey who broke the silence suddenly.

"Yug . . . man," he began, and then stopped, unsure of how to break the news to his smaller friend. He finally determined the best way was to just outright tell him. "Yug . . . Yami turned himself and the Puzzle over to your captors so that we could get you out of there safely."

"WHAT! But how? He can't do something like that . . . he can't even HOLD the Puzzle . . ." His voice trailed off as he looked back at Bakura, who finally opened his eyes and met Yugi's gaze steadily before standing up and approaching the bed himself. Taking Yugi's hand, he placed it over his wrist.

"As you can see, I have a heartbeat and a solid form. Yami does too, now. Actually, he's the one who did this to me." Yugi gasped at him in shock. The spirit's . . . were solid?

"Yug . . . Yami showed up at my door late this morning, solid and with your Puzzle. We don't know how it happened . . . but he pulled Bakura out of the Ring to help find you. When we came to rescue you, they had guns. Yami stayed behind with the Puzzle and made us get you out of there. Man . . . Yug, I'm sorry." Joey looked genuinely apologetic and depressed as he admitted that he'd left a friend in danger. Yugi reached out and grasped his hand, looking into his eyes seriously.

"It's okay, Joey. It's not your fault. Once Yami makes a decision, you can't change his mind . . ." Yugi began to struggle with the wires and IV line stuck to him.

"Yugi, stop that!" Tea said urgently, grabbing his hands as he went to pull the IV out of his arm.

"We have to go get him . . ." Yugi said firmly. He was startled when Bakura, of all people, planted a firm hand on his chest and shoved him back flat, holding him there while Tea fussed with the wires to make sure they were still secure.

"The Pharaoh didn't give himself up just for you to turn right back around and put yourself in danger again. You aren't going anywhere until we are sure that everything is fine and that there will be no side effects to whatever they used on you. Yami knows what he's doing . . . he was a Pharaoh after all, and a damn good one if I have to say it. He'll be fine on his own for now." Abruptly, he released Yugi and stepped away, his face bearing the look of someone who has surprised himself by saying something he hadn't meant to say. 

The room was silent as everyone looked at the volatile spirit, stunned. Bakura and Yami had been at odds with each other ever since Duelist Kingdom, when Bakura had trapped them all in their favourite cards in a bid for the Puzzle. To see him suddenly acting as if he cared about and respected Yami . . . it took them all by surprise. Because of this, it was a few moments before anyone realized that something was happening. 

"Bakura . . . you're fading . . ." Tristan said. Bakura raised a hand to his face, his eyes widening as he noticed the transparency that was beginning to take hold. 

"What in the nine hells of Anubis . . ." he murmured. Turning, he moved to retake his seat near Ryou, who was staring at his yami in concern. "Something . . . doesn't feel right," he whispered . . . just before he collapsed. Ryou lunged, grabbing Bakura and preventing him from hitting the floor. There was a slight flash of light, and Ryou was left holding air. His expression faded out slightly, before his eyes refocused on the concerned gazes of the group.

"He's in his Soul Room in the Ring again . . . and he's out cold. That was odd . . ."

"That was weird," Tristan agreed. "I wonder what happened."

"Maybe they can only be in that state for a limited amount of time. How long was Bakura out like that, Ryou?" Duke asked. 

"About eight hours . . . but remember, Yami pulled him out of the Ring. He didn't come out on his own. Yami's been solid for what . . . about fifteen hours now?" Joey nodded.

"Yeah . . . he said he woke up in a solid body this morning, and it's nearly ten pm now. But why did Bakura suddenly feel so weak?" Yugi spoke up suddenly.

"Maybe the items are like a . . . a 'battery' for their soul energy. They have to recharge eventually. Besides, we all know the Puzzle is much more powerful than the other items. Maybe it depends on the item and how much power it has to use." The others nodded. It made sense . . . in an odd, mystical, ancient-egyptian-magic kind of way.

"That means Yami is probably running out of time," Yugi said, and they all fell silent. Hopefully Bakura would come to soon . . . they would need the Tomb Robber to retrieve Yami. 

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Yami sighed as he found himself escorted to a bedroom that looked like a near exact replica of his quarters in the royal palace back in Egypt. As much as he had wanted some ideas as to what his past held . . . this was not it. He did not bother to check the door . . . he had clearly heard the locking mechanism engaged once it had been shut behind him.

The room was windowless, it's walls appearing to be made out of sandstone. A large, canopied bed resided in the middle of the room, and a deep recessed bath occupied one corner. Yami had to give the 'collector' some credit . . . he had managed to duplicate the Pharaoh's quarters with very little information. He staggered slightly as he made his way over to the bed and lay down . . . he was feeling decidedly weak, like he had no energy. He wondered if it was due to his separation from Yugi . . . but he suspected it was due to the amount of time he'd spent outside of the Puzzle. 

He glanced down at the object in question thoughtfully. He could feel it there, could feel the power it held, but the ward's on and around the house prevented him from actually using it. He was doing everything on his own well spring of magic now . . . one that seemed to be quickly running dry with him being cut off from the Shadow Realm. Yami turned crimson eyes to the ceiling, his mind trying to think of some way out. Without being able to access the Shadow Realm, there was nothing he could do to escape. Absently, he shoved his hands in his pockets . . . and was startled when he discovered they weren't empty. He pulled the object out, and stared down in surprise. His dueling deck . . . they had forgotten to take his dueling deck. His dueling deck was a doorway to the Shadow Realm . . . the cards themselves held the power of it within them, connecting them inseparably with the creatures they represented.

Smiling slightly to himself at the power that was emanating from the cards, he lay back against the pillows, conserving as much of his energy as he could while he came up with a plan of action. It seemed he had found the mistake he'd been waiting for his captor's to make.


	5. Shattered

Disclaimer - I don't own them . . . but my collection of stuff I do own is growing rapidly.

Author's Note - Happy Valentine's Day to all my readers, and especially to my reviewers, who keep me writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter . . . there is plenty more to come, although right now I'm trying to juggle three stories at once. I've got this one, I've got Gravitation (which is my first attempt at Yaoi and is severely limited by what I can post here, which is why the hardcore version is on Adultfanfiction.net) and I've got a REALLY dark fic called Giving In (also on AFF.Net) that's going on at the moment. And of course, that's not even touching the sequel to my first ever fan fic, Starlight and Shadows (InuYasha stuff). Geesh, I just don't slow down, do I? Well, anyway . . . here's another installment of Redemption for you all . . . enjoy.

Chapter 5 - Shattered

An hour after he had awoken, Yugi was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Against the wishes of his Grandfather, Yugi and his friends returned to Joey's apartment, waiting for Bakura to become conscious again so they could mount the rescue operation for Yami. It wasn't long before Ryou announced that he was awake, and for the first time ever, willing turned over control of their body to the spirit.

Bakura blinked his eyes, the brown orbs focusing finally on the group.

"It's different," he murmured to himself before turning his attention to the others.

"What's different?" Serenity asked. The others looked at her aghast . . . they wouldn't have had the nerve to ask Bakura anything when he had obviously not been talking to them. Even more surprising was the fact that Bakura bothered to answer her.

"Looking out through his eyes . . . after having seen the world with my own for the first time in five thousand years . . . it's different," Bakura said, before shaking his head. "Whatever . . . it's not important. I've lost the link with Yami . . . it disappeared back at the hospital, before Yugi woke up." Yugi gasped after a moment.

"My link's gone too . . . it's as if he doesn't exist anymore," he said, his voice worried. "What could have happened?"

"I don't know, buddy, but maybe we better get this going quickly," Joey replied. "Bakura . . ."

"Yes, I can lead us there. Someone will have to drive us though . . . it's a good fifteen to twenty minute drive from the warehouse," he said. Duke quickly volunteered. It was automatic that Joey, Tristan, Bakura in Ryou's body, and Duke would be going. Tea and Serenity were to stay at the house with Yugi.

"Oh no," Yugi said firmly. "I'm going, whether you guys like it or not. He's my yami."

"Yug . . . man, Yami will have our heads if we let you go," Joey said. Tristan agreed.

"Yugi, we know how much you care about Yami . . . but he got himself into this to protect you and I don't think he would be too happy with us if we let you go into danger again for him." Bakura, strangely enough, stayed silent.

"No way. I'm going . . . how are you guys going to find him if I don't go? I'm the only one of us who can sense the Puzzle . . . and where the Puzzle is, Yami is. You need me, therefore I'm going."

//'Kura, you know we could find the Puzzle with the Ring. Why aren't you saying anything?// Ryou said suddenly from his Soul Room. Bakura shrugged mentally.

/Because even that wouldn't stop him, and we don't have time for this,/ Bakura replied. /He's going to go, even if he has to hijack a car and follow us himself, so what's the use of arguing with him. We'll just have to keep a careful eye on him./ Ryou smiled to himself at that. Without even realizing it, Bakura had referred to himself as a member of the group and a protector of Yugi. Maybe there was hope for his yami after all.

Finally the 'rescue party' was in the car and on their way, starting at the warehouse where Yugi had been held hostage. Bakura sat in the passenger seat, his eyes closed as he recreated the directions Yami had relayed to him before they had been cut off from each other. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan sat in the back seat, quietly contemplating what was ahead of them. Each of them, in their own way, was thinking about Bakura. Between being impressed with his abilities and stunned at how willing he currently was being to help rescue a man he supposedly hated, they all wondered what was going on in his head. What had caused this sudden change in mannerisms from the usually volatile and demented spirit?

"This should be it . . ." the Tomb Robber murmured finally, opening his eyes. They were in front of a great stone mansion deep in the forest outside of Domino City. The moon was dark, wrapping the house itself in shadows. They could barely see the wrought iron gate and stone wall that surrounded the place.

"How do we get in there?" Duke asked. Bakura turned towards him, his brown eyes glowing with a hint of pleasure.

"WE don't . . . you stay here. Keep the car warm . . . I suspect we will need a fast getaway. Joey, Tristan and I will go retrieve Yami."

"I'm going too," Yugi stated firmly. The other's turned to argue and he cut them off. "Don't bother. I'm the only one who can sense him through our link . . . it could take you hours to find him otherwise." Bakura growled, but did not dispute his logic . . . he'd already said it would be useless to argue with the boy, and that was still true. Yugi was going to go whether he went with them or followed them . . . it would be safer if he just went with them.

"Fine . . . but you stay close and listen to what you get told to do. I'm not going to have the Pharaoh after my head if anything happens to you," Bakura snarled, stepping out of the car. The others followed quickly, not willing to take the chance that Bakura would leave them behind in a heartbeat if they were too slow.

Silently, they all scaled the wall, dropping silently like shadows to the grounds inside. Bakura held up a hand for everyone to pause as he checked the surroundings. Finally, after a long moment, he waved for everyone to follow him. Silently, they began to slip across the shadowed lawn towards the house.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

The guard having finally left after 'checking up' on him, Yami sat up in the bed carefully and glanced around. Surprisingly enough, there were no video camera's in the room . . . a grave oversight in his mind, as that meant that they would have no warning as to what he was about to do.

Slowly he pulled the deck from his pocket, his thumb gently caressing the top card of the deck as he began to narrow his concentration into a single focused act of summoning. He wasn't sure how much energy this was going to take . . . he hoped desperately he would have enough afterwards to make good on his escape. It did not help that the Puzzle was now pulling at him, calling to him for his return to it's confines.

"Not yet," he whispered to it. "I'm not ready to return to my prison just yet."

Steeling himself, he summoned what little power he had left, and summoned his way out.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

The rescue party was half way across the grounds to the mansion when a huge explosion knocked their feet out from under them. Bakura was quickly back up on his feet as an unholy screech filled the air, looking around with wide eyes before he discovered what it was that had caused the commotion. The others spied it at about the same moment, all of them freezing in their tracks at the vision before them.

"Holy . . ." Tristan murmured, his eyes wide.

"Curse of Dragon!" Yugi gasped, as the dragon rose above the dust and noise that had engulfed the mansion, it's slow wing beats stirring up the grounds and flattening the grass with the wind it was creating.

"That stupid, stubborn Pharaoh!" Bakura snarled, before taking off in a sprint towards the house. The others hastily shook themselves out of their stupor, racing to catch up to him.

*--------*--------*--------*-------*

  
Yami stood in the midst of a cyclone, the destruction surrounding him catching even him by surprise as the wing beats of his summoned monster echoed like a dull heart beat in his ears..

"Well . . ." he whispered, trying not to breath in too much dust, "That was unexpected, but it suffices." He staggered towards the hole the dragon had created in the wall, picking his way carefully over the debris towards the outside and the night time shadows. He was nearly there when the door to his room slammed open, admitting armed guards who quickly spotted him making his escape.

"There he is! Stop him!" Yami scrambled over the wall as they opened fire, landing unsteadily on his feet, gasping as his legs tried to buckle beneath him. The summoning hadn't taken as much out of him as he had feared, but it had taken enough. Quickly taking in his bearings, he headed in a quick jog for a far wall, trying desperately to maintain his energy levels, which he could feel slipping even as he ran. The Puzzle bumped gently against his chest as he moved, but he ignored the incessant pull it was exerting on him. He could not return to it just yet, even if he was running low on spiritual energy.

"YAMI!" He staggered to a halt, his body protesting the sudden halt of movement as the shouted voice caught his attention. It was terribly familiar . . . and he hoped it wasn't who it had sounded like.

"Aibou?" he whispered, blinking his eyes in confusion. It WAS Yugi . . . and the others, including the Tomb Robber. "I am going to trap him in that Ring for the rest of eternity," Yami growled. He spun quickly towards them, pushing his body into a sprint as he became aware of the guards who were now approaching his hikari and friends. "Yugi, look out!" The others noticed the guards at the same time as he did, and began to form up protectively around the young boy as Yami ran towards them. They wouldn't be able to protect him though, and Yami knew that. He would have to do something, and quickly.

Gathering his energy, he pulled his duel deck back into his hand, shuffling through it quickly to find the card he desired.

"Dark Magician!" he called, pouring his waning energy into the summoning. The card glowed briefly, and in a flash of light, the Magician stood before the Pharaoh. Pointing to the approaching guards, he gave his order. "Dark Magic Attack!" Nodding, the duel monster complied with it's masters wishes, sending a wave of dark energy rolling towards the guards, knocking them back a good fifty feet.

Turning back to the group, he pushed his body back into movement. It protested, but sluggishly responded, sending him at as fast a pace as he could manage to his 'rescuers'. Bakura caught him as he slid to a halt and nearly fell to his knees, absently dismissing the Dark Magician with a murmured thanks.

"You need to return to the Puzzle, Pharaoh," the Tomb Robber growled as he set Yami back on his feet. "We can't remain in this state indefinitely."

"I know . . . but not until we get Yugi out of here," Yami gasped out. He nearly stumbled again as Yugi tackled him in a huge hug.

"Yami! I was so worried . . . why did you . . . " Yami returned the hug quickly, interrupting the smaller boy before he could finish his sentence.

"Not now, my hikari. We must get out of here. Explanations will come once you and the others are safe." The group as one broke into a run back the way they had come. Behind them, the guards were regrouping, and Yami could hear the shouts as they saw their prey escaping. Coming to the wall, Joey began to boost people up it, starting with Tristan who could help pull people up from the top.

The guards had come together too quickly however, and the group quickly found themselves back under fire. Calling on the last bit of energy he had, Yami summoned again. Mirror Wall sprang into existence, blocking the rapidly increasing fire coming their way as they made their escape over the wall one person at a time. The summon dropped him to his knees, however. Yugi was at his side in an instant.

"Yami . . ."

"I am fine, Yugi . . . merely drained. Come . . . we must move quickly." Rising unsteadily to his feet, he pushed the young boy towards Tristan, stumbling after him as quickly as possible. He paused, grabbing Yugi for a moment to remove the Puzzle and place it back around his aibou's neck, where it belonged. "Just in case . . ." Yami murmured . . . and then gasped as his energy dropped.

Mirror Wall winked out of existence, and suddenly they were in the heart of a firestorm. Yami shielded Yugi in front of him, trying to get the boy to Tristan, who was ducking behind a column.

"Come on!" the tall brunette shouted, waving them on as the fire increased.

'Almost there . . .'Yami thought to himself, pushing himself to keep stumbling forward, even as the pull from the Puzzle became almost unbearable. It was then that his luck ran out.

He barely felt the bullet as it entered and exited his shoulder. His gasp of pain caused Yugi to turn towards him . . . and a stray bullet struck the Puzzle that lay on his chest. He had a moment to meet his hikari's eyes, horror dawning in both sets of orbs, crimson meeting amethyst.

"Yugi . . ." he whispered, just before the Puzzle shattered, breaking into it's original components in a blinding flash of light. Yami fell to his knees, one hand clutching his heart, the other clutching his head as his soul-bound item shattered. His soul and mind felt like they were being shredded . . . he gasped as pain flickered through him in a torrent. He fell, never feeling the ground that rushed up to meet him. the Puzzle's individual components glittering like fallen stars upon the grass around him..

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed, before finding himself flung backwards towards Tristan by an unknown person. He caught a flash of white hair as he was handed, struggling futilely, up the wall to Joey.

Shrugging out of his jacket hurriedly, Bakura used the Ring to summon all the pieces into a central location before scooping them into the makeshift bag. Tying it off securely, he tossed it to Joey, then hauled the unmoving form of the Pharaoh over to Tristan. Together they got the dead weight of Yami up the wall to Joey, who then hauled Bakura up as quickly as he possibly could. He helped Joey get Tristan up and over the wall, and together, bearing their burdens, they sprinted for the car. They piled in quickly.

"GO!" Bakura snarled to Duke. Not needing a second urging, Duke floored the gas pedal, peeling them out in a cloud of burning rubber and gravel as they fled from the stone mansion.

Duke glanced into the rear-view mirror in worry. Yugi was huddled into the back seat, the body of his yami resting across the small boy's lap. Bakura was staring at the still Pharaoh with something akin to horror in his eyes.

"What happened to Yami? Where's the Puzzle?" Duke asked. In answer, Ryou suddenly held up his coat, showing him the pieces of the Puzzle. "Whoa . . ." he said.

"What I don't get . . . is why didn't he return to the Puzzle when it shattered. He should have . . . shouldn't he?" Tristan murmured. "I mean . . . if his soul is bound to the Puzzle, shouldn't his body have disintegrated when the magic that formed it disappeared?"

"That's what Bakura would like to know," Ryou said softly, his own soft brown eyes resting on the body across his friends' lap. "He . . . this is still new to him, but he's sure that Yami should have immediately lost his physical form when the Puzzle shattered. The fact that he didn't . . . especially as weak as he was, and wounded . . ." Ryou fell silent for a moment before continuing on in a voice that was almost non existant. "His soul may have been lost to the Shadow Realm for all time. He may be truly dead."

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

They arrived back at Joey's apartment in relative safety, although still stunned and worried about the still figure in Joey's arms. Tea and Serenity met them at the door, anxiety rampant on their faces. They were momentarily relieved to see Yami . . . before they heard what had happened. Laying the still figure on the couch, they all slumped into chairs, staring at the figure in agony. Yugi was unconscious, the stress having finally gotten to him. Tristan had placed him in Joey's bed to sleep. 

"Ryou . . . ask Bakura how bad it might be. Please." Tristan murmured. In answer, Bakura himself showed up, but only in his ghostly form.

"I don't know. Our souls are bound to these items . . . they have been for five thousand years. With him being outside of it and low on spiritual energy . . . we may very well have lost his soul to the Shadow Realm," Bakura growled. "Stupid Pharaoh . . . had to try one last summon to protect your aibou, didn't you?" He sank onto the arm of the chair next to his hikari, his arms crossed over his chest absently as he thought. "I do not know what it might have done to him. We can't know . . . until Yugi reassembles the Puzzle." He glanced towards the door where the sleeping hikari lay. "If he even can." 

After a fifteen minute discussion, it was determined that the others would return to their homes . . . all except Ryou and Bakura, who would remain to assist. They had no one waiting for them anyway . . . Ryou's father was off on another dig, as always. Sighing, the group returned to their homes, all desperately hoping that their worst fears were unfounded.

Yami had saved them all at one point in time or another. He was strong, confident, and cared dearly about Yugi's friends . . . his friends. He couldn't be dead . . . but could he possibly survive the shattering of his soul's 'battery' when he was outside of it? They just didn't know . . . and that lack of knowledge was eating them up inside. Yugi would be devastated . . . and they would all be losing one of the most unique and treasured friends they had ever had.

*--------*--------*--------*--------*  


"You fools!" Eliot shouted at his hirelings. "You FIRED on him?!"

"We weren't aware of any other way to stop him, sir," the chief of his security replied, wincing as steel grey eyes centered on him, narrowed in anger.

"Yes . . . and who left him with his dueling deck, you morons?"

"It was just a stack of cards sir . . . we didn't see any danger in them . . ."

"IDIOT!" Eliot roared. "That INNOCENT deck of cards was the only weapon the Pharaoh ever needed! You sorry excuse for a security chief . . . get out of my sight!" Groveling, the man backed out of the room, his men scrambling to follow. Sighing, the 'collector' sagged back into his leather chair, his fingers steepled before his face as he stared into the roaring flames of his fireplace.

"We will meet again, Pharaoh . . . and next time, you will not escape so easily," he murmured


	6. Despair and Hope

Disclaimer - I don't own them. I'm writing this purely for the enjoyment of it, and for the reviews.

No author's notes this time . . . just on with the story.

Chapter 6 - Despair and Hope

Yugi awoke slowly, staring up at the ceiling absently. Yami . . . Yami was gone. Sobbing, the little aibou turned to bury his face in the pillow, his shoulders shaking with the force of his agony. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest . . . his mind was silent, and he was alone in his own body for the first time in a very long while. His yami was gone . . . and he didn't know if he could get him back. Still hiccupping slightly, he forced himself to his feet, moving silently into the living room, where he collapsed by the couch, his head resting on Yami's still chest.

"Don't leave me . . ." he whispered to the still form. There was no heartbeat, no breath . . . no sign of life at all in the unmoving figure. Tears fell in a silent rain from amethyst eyes as he thought of everything they had been through together . . . everything that Yami had done for him. "You can't be gone . . . you just can't be . . . I need you, Yami!" he whispered fiercely. He trailed gentle figures over the still features of his dearest friend. It was funny . . . he'd never seen Yami as anything other than a ghost before . . . it was amazing to him how much more commanding and regal the spirit looked in his own body. Yugi could fully believe that Yami had once been a Pharaoh. He'd always had an air about him . . . his aura fairly crackled with the power he had . . . but it had never been so obvious as it was now. But now that aura was gone . . . as was the presence that had come to be so much a part of his life. 

Biting back a sob, he stood slowly and approached the kitchen, where the pieces to the Millennium Puzzle glittered in the dim lighting. Flipping on the light switch, he sank into a chair, absently toying with the pieces before him. He had to remember to thank Bakura for retrieving them for him. He hadn't been in his right mind when the Puzzle had shattered and Yami had collapsed . . . he still wasn't, really.

He found himself thinking back over the last few weeks since Battle City . . . the weeks during which his Yami had been somewhat withdrawn. Would he ever know what had been bothering his yami? Yugi knew Yami's lack of knowledge about his past disturbed him greatly . . . but was that really all there was to it? It had seemed as if it was bigger than that . . . after all, Yami had known in Duelist Kingdom that he'd been something more at one time, and it hadn't seemed to disturb him as much then. Yes, he'd been curious . . . but it hadn't seemed to bother him all that much. Here lately Yami had seemed almost depressed . . . which made him think it was something more.

Sighing, he began to absently piece the Puzzle together, not really concentrating on it. Yami was one of the strongest, most self-reliant people he had ever met . . . and he had helped change Yugi's life so much. Admittedly, at first he hadn't even been aware of the spirit . . . although now that he looked back on it, there were several periods in the weeks following the Puzzle's completion that he had no memory of . . . as if he hadn't been there. And there was still the mysterious and sudden mental illness' of several individuals, all of whom had one thing in common . . . they had either picked on him or threatened him or his friends in some way. But these things, while curious, were nothing compared to the things Yami had helped him do once he became aware of him. 

Now, it seemed as if Yami might need his help . . . but if Yami wouldn't talk to him about it, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well drag it out of Yami . . . if Yami didn't want to tell him something, he simply wouldn't do it. Admittedly, Yami kept very few things from him . . . only when he felt it would endanger Yugi to know. Yugi's eyes darkened at that thought, stilling his hands from their absent play. He knew Yami took his role as guardian very seriously indeed . . . could he think that what was bothering him would somehow hurt Yugi? But . . . what in the world could his other be bothered over that might harm him?

Puzzling this thought over and over in his head, he began toying with the Puzzle again, slotting pieces in without thinking about it, lost in his own thoughts. A memory surfaced suddenly of their conversation a few days ago. Yami had reacted oddly when Yugi had told him he was still a person with thoughts and feelings. It had seemed strange, but not overwhelmingly so at the time . . . but now that he thought back on it, it wasn't like Yami to be upset by such a simple comment. Unless . . .

Yugi's eyes widened suddenly, his gaze going quickly to the living room, where he could just see the back of the couch. Could Yami . . . have been thinking about his life and what it was he had given up to save the world? A sudden thought made his head spin . . . what if Yami had wished he could live again? Now that he really thought about it, it seemed right. Yami wouldn't want him to know for fear that it would hurt him . . . of course, that was right along with Yami's way of thinking. Yami would have been worried about how he would react . . . and knowing the ancient spirit, who was usually a pessimist when it came to other people, he would have thought that Yugi would think he wished to be free of him. 

Standing suddenly, he returned to the living room, staring down at his unmoving partner as tears welled in his eyes.

"You better not be dead, Yami . . . cause if I find out that you've been worried about your wishing for life, I'm gonna kill you myself, you baka. How could you think that of me?" Suddenly, his words crashed into his mind, and he sank to his knees, sobbing into his yami's chest. "Please don't be gone from me . . . I can't do this without you . . . I . . . you're my best friend! Please, please, come back to me," he whispered brokenly. A hand on his shoulder startled him suddenly. He glanced up to find Ryou staring down at him and his yami, his chocolate eyes dark.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Yeah . . . but I think I know what's been bothering Yami this past month . . . and if it's true, I think I'm going to strangle him," Yugi murmured, a weak smile gracing his features. He nearly started back in shock when Bakura appeared beside his hikari, his own colder gaze resting on the still form of his one time enemy.

"It's something that has bothered all of us trapped in these items, little hikari," he murmured. Yugi stared up at him in shock. Seeing the Tomb Robber was startling enough . . . hearing him talk to Yugi like he was worthy of his attention was almost too much to handle. Bakura ignored his reaction in favor of continuing. "We were dragged into these items against our will . . . giving up our lives for something we didn't know was happening, except for Yami. But of all of us . . . only Yami lost all of his memories. I remember my life . . . Yami remembers nearly nothing before his awakening in the Puzzle. But even though he doesn't remember it . . . we still crave it. Life . . . warmth, breath, all of it is something that we inherently wish we could have again, because it was taken from us." Sighing, the Tomb Robber turned away, his ghostly form settling in a chair nearby. "We are neither alive nor dead . . . trapped somewhere in between with no way of continuing on outside of these items that are as much a prison as any cell could be."

"Have you . . . have you ever wished you could be alive again?" Yugi asked hesitantly. He was unsure of how long this talkative, sane Bakura would last . . . or what would set his volatile temper off. The white haired spirit smiled slightly at that.

"I've wished it a lot of times . . . that I could be free of Ryou and be myself once again. But Yami said some things to me that have changed that . . . and this new ability to form our own bodies changes it even further, although I'm not sure it can be done again." Bakura shook his head ruefully. "Whatever the case may be, Yami has changed a lot of things here lately . . ." Sighing, he leaned back in the chair, his transparent form flickering slightly with the movement. "I can't speak for Yami . . . until recently I couldn't even stand to speak TO him . . . but if he's anything like me, that's at the heart of what's been bothering him."

Ryou was staring at his yami in something that could only be described as shock. Bakura, talking to Yugi, about Yami . . . it was just too weird. For a boy who had been forced to live his life in the sidelines while his other took control of his body time and time again . . . this sudden change in his yami was nothing if not completely stunning. He reminded himself to pull Yami aside and talk with him about it . . . if Yami ever woke up. His gaze returned to the comatose figure on the couch.

"'Kura . . ." he murmured, not even realizing he used his personal nickname for the spirit out loud, "is there any chance of . . ."

"Of the Pharaoh being okay?" the Tomb Robber finished for him. "I don't know. All of this is new . . . having our own bodies is just a part of it. I have no idea as to what being outside of his soul-bound item when it shattered will do to him . . . if there is even a him left now." Yugi gasped and hiccuped slightly at the blunt statement. "As much as I hate to admit it . . . I hope he's all right." 

Bakura straightened suddenly, the cold mask dropping into place as what he'd said cleared his mind. In a flash, he was gone, returning to his Soul Room. He smacked himself upside the head once he was there, swearing quietly to himself in frustration at the show of emotion he'd let leak. He'd built his walls carefully over the years of his life, protecting himself from getting too close to anyone in a world that had shunned him for his coloring and birth, and here he was letting them drop after one act of surprising kindness from the enemy he had hated for so long. He was getting soft.

Flopping down on the pallet in one corner of his Soul Room . . . a room that looked remarkably like his hide-out back in Ancient Egypt . . . he silently wondered what the hell had gotten into him.

Back in the real world, Yugi and Ryou could only stare at each other in wonder at what they had just witnessed. Ryou finally came out of it, determining that he was also going to try to have a LONG talk with his own yami later on. This new Bakura was just too weird . . . he wondered what was going on in his yami's head. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned back to the matters at hand.

"Yugi . . . we won't know if he's all right unless you put the Puzzle back together," the young British boy murmured. Yugi sighed and nodded, but didn't move.

"I'm scared, Ryou," he confessed. "I'm scared of putting the Puzzle back together and finding out that we really have lost him for good. I don't know what I'll do with out him . . . he's so much a part of me now . . ." Ryou lay a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down next to him to look him straight in the eye.

"We can't know what will happen . . . even Bakura doesn't know, and if anyone should, he would be that person. We can only hope for the best. But holding on to that hope can't last forever . . . we'll have to know sometime. You have to finish the Puzzle."

"I don't know if I can," Yugi murmured. "I've already done it twice . . . what if I just got lucky?" Ryou smiled at him.

"I have faith in you, Yugi. And I know Yami does too. You can do it . . . you were meant to do it." Yugi nodded slowly, his face settling into one of determination as he rose back to his feet. With one last, lingering look at the still figure of his yami, he returned to the kitchen. Ryou sighed and sat back on his heels. That was one disaster averted . . . he only hoped that his fears proved untrue and that, once the Puzzle was back together, Yami would be fine. He didn't want to think about what might happen if Yami was truly gone forever.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

It was past dawn by the time Yugi had reassembled most of the Puzzle again. He picked the piece up in his hand, staring at it silently. It was the final piece . . . the piece that was engraved with the symbol of the eye of Horus, the piece that Joey had once taken and thrown into a pond, as he had later confessed to Yugi. He smiled slightly at that thought before the more serious matter at hand came back. Picking up the nearly finished Puzzle in his other hand, he walked into the living room. Joey, Tristan (who had come back a short time ago), and Ryou all looked up as he entered and knelt silently by the couch. They all looked rough around the edges . . . it seemed none of them had slept well while the fate of the former Pharaoh who was so much a part of their lives was uncertain.

"Last piece, Yug?" Joey asked quietly. Yugi nodded, suddenly hesistant. As long as the Puzzle remained incomplete, he at least had a hope that Yami was alright. Now that it came down to it, he was afraid again, even after Ryou's pep talk. Afraid that Yami would disappear from his life, never to return once the Puzzle was complete.

"Yugi . . . we won't know until you try. And holding on to a hope like that will kill you, no matter what the cost or reason," Ryou whispered, knowing what was going on in Yugi's head. He rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder lightly, letting the boy know without words that they were here for him.

"Go for it Yug . . . we're all here for you, man," Joey added. Silently, Yugi nodded, suddenly determined again. Slowly, he fitted the last piece of the Puzzle into place. A blinding flash lit up the room . . . when they could all see again, Yami's body was gone.

"NO!" Yugi cried, grasping the Puzzle tightly in his hand. "NO! NO! YAMI!" It was Bakura who pulled him out of his spiral of despair, wrenching the boy up to stand on his feet and tapping both his cheeks sharply to get his attention. It wasn't quite a slap, but it did the trick. Yugi snapped out of it and stared up at the taller spirit who had taken over Ryou's body once again.

"Check his Soul Room!" the Tomb Robber growled. Yugi sank onto the couch immediately, his entire being centered on the Puzzle. Finding himself suddenly in his own Soul Room, he ran quickly across to Yami's door, shoving it open and rushing inside. It was pitch black . . . and there was no sign of Yami.

"YAMI!" he howled, tears streaming down his face as he faced the desolate future without his other, without his guardian and friend. He sank to his knees, sobbing as despair swamped his light hearted soul. In the gathering darkness of his emotions, he was oblivious to the motes of light that slowly began to coalesce in the room nearby. It wasn't till one tiny mote of light brushed past his nose that he looked up, and gasped at what was happening.

The tiny lights were coming together, their faint radiance illuminating a soft circular area around where they were gathering. Slowly, ever so slowly, they were taking shape . . . a shape that was all too familiar to Yugi.

"Yami?" he whispered, hardly daring to hope as more and more lights began to flicker into existence and join the coalescing form of his dark half. The lights began to grow brighter as the figure began to take on solidity. Crawling forward, Yugi reached out a hesitant hand towards the figure, and gasped when actual tendrils of light began to wind up his arm and over his body, as if familiarizing itself with him. "Oh please . . ." he whispered, "Please . . . Yami, be all right . . ." The light began to pulse in time with his heart beat, strobing steadily as in it's heart the Pharaoh began to coalesce faster. Yugi could only watch and hope as the streams of light became a whirlwind, pulling at his hair as the vortex centered on the figure taking shape before him. There was a sudden blinding flash of light, and then darkness fell again. It took a few moments for Yugi's eyes to adjust to the dim glow that was still present, but when he could finally see again, he cried out in relief and scrambled on his hands and knees to the still form lying not far away.

"Yami!" he whispered, his voice hoarse with his tears as he hugged the form to him, cradling Yami's head in his lap as he brushed the golden bangs back from the peaceful face. There was breath, and a heartbeat again . . . at least, as much as Yami had ever had one in his spirit form . . . but no other signs of consciousness.

A distant shaking feeling caused him to lose the tenuous link with the Puzzle. He blinked, staring stupidly up at Bakura, who was shaking him and asking him a question.

"Yugi . . . Anubis take you, is he there or not!" Bakura finally shouted. Yugi nodded.

"He's there . . . he wasn't at first, but he is now. But he's unconscious. Is that bad?"

"How should I know . . . I've never been through this before either!" Bakura snarled before getting a firm hand on his emotions. Yugi had scared them all when he hadn't answered at first . . . they had feared the worst. "At least he isn't gone completely . . . if he's there, he's likely to stay there." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to go back . . . I can't leave him alone like this," Yugi murmured. Bakura nodded.

"Believe it or not, as you will . . . but I understand. He may be a pain in the ass . . . but he's . . ." He cut the sentence off before he could say 'a friend.' He and Yami still had a lot of history behind them that would need to be sorted out before Bakura would call him a friend. He was more like a worthy adversary. 

Yugi returned his consciousness to the Puzzle hurriedly, rushing back into Yami's Soul Room. Concentrating as Yami had taught him, Yugi forced a bed into existence underneath Yami and lay down next to his dark half, drifting into a restless slumber at his side, his head cradled on the spirit's chest.

*---------*---------*---------*----------*

Yami awoke slowly, the pounding in his head making it hard to remember what exactly had happened. There was a weight on his chest . . . one that should not have normally been there, but that puzzle was secondary to the strange blank spot in his memories. Crimson eyes opened slowly to stare up at the familiar ceiling of his Soul Room. Images began to flash at him then . . . summoning Curse of Dragon and Dark Magician to aid his escape from the 'collector' . . . Mirror Wall failing on him . . . the bullet passing through his shoulder . . . Yugi and the Puzzle . . . Yugi! 

He tried to sit up, only to be reminded of the unnatural weight on his chest. Pushing himself up into a half sitting position, he glanced down and stared at the sleeping face of his aibou. Yugi looked dreadful . . . his eyes were still puffy from crying, and his mouth was twisted with worry and concern. Lifting a hand carefully, Yami smoothed back his aibou's hair gently, studying the boy as he did so. It came back to him slowly . . . the Puzzle shattering as the bullet struck it, and the blinding agony that had ripped through him as his soul item fell to pieces.

Apparantly, they had gotten away . . . and Yugi had gotten the Puzzle back together. But what was his aibou doing in here? It was confusing . . . and the Pharaoh did not enjoy confusion. He lay back, trying to force his mind to recall everything that had happened. There was still the blank in between the time the Puzzle had shattered and now. What had happened? Sighing, he settled back into the pillows that he called into existence, his hand still gently running through little Yugi's hair as he thought.

With effort, he extended his consciousness, reaching outside the Puzzle to get an idea of where they were. Joey's apartment come into focus hazily . . . Joey was asleep in the chair nearby. He nearly started in shock as the image of Bakura . . . no, it was Ryou, not his yami . . . came into focus, Yugi's body cuddled up next to him, asleep on the couch. Tristan was on the floor, out cold and snoring. No one else was in sight . . . Bakura, he assumed, was in the Ring, and Tea apparantly had headed home for some rest, as had Duke and Serenity, who was still living with her and Joey's mother..

Withdrawing his consciousness back to the Puzzle, he contemplated the current turn of events, and what knowledge the 'collector' had imparted. It was apparant the man knew who and what he was . . . but what did he want with him? Yami was sure the man would be after him again . . . but why? He'd had the Puzzle, and had given it back to Yami with hardly a thought . . . so just what was it he was after?

Yugi moaned suddenly, drawing Yami out of his contemplation as he turned his attention to his aibou. Yugi was frowning in his sleep, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tossed his head.

"No . . . Yami . . . please, come back . . . don't be dead . . . please, I'm sorry . . ." Yami's eyes widened at the words, just before he scooped his young hikari closer to him, cradling the boy in his lap, calling his name softly.

"Yugi . . . come now, wake up, I'm here, I'm right here . . ." he whispered soothingly. Slowly, amethyst eyes opened to meet concerned crimson, just before they welled with tears as Yugi threw his arms around his dark half and sobbed in relief.

"Oh, Yami, you're okay!" Yami was helpless to do anything more than rub one hand in gentle circles against his lighter half's back, trying to calm him enough so that the boy could talk. Finally, Yugi leaned back, looking up into his face with an expression of desperate hope.

"You ARE okay, right?" he whispered. Yami smiled down at him gently.

"I believe that I am, hikari. Although I know not what it is I should be okay from. What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" Yugi asked quietly, staring up at him in surprise. Yami grew thoughtful, his voice low as he answered.

"I remember the Puzzle shattering . . . when next I awoke, I was here with you. What is wrong, my aibou? You have been crying."

"You . . . didn't disappear back into the Puzzle when it shattered. We were afraid . . . that we might have lost your soul to the Shadow Realm for all eternity." Yami grew even more thoughtful at this. His body had not dispersed after the Puzzle shattered. That was strange . . . and he couldn't think of why it would not have done so. By all rights, it should have, as the Puzzle was what had allowed him to form it in the first place.

"I can not tell you why it did not, Yugi," Yami said finally. "I don't understand it myself. But in answer to your question, I believe I am fine." He was somewhat startled when Yugi pulled away from him suddenly, sitting across from his yami with a serious expression on his face.

"Yami . . . why didn't you tell me you were wishing you could live outside of the Puzzle?" he asked. Yami stared at him in surprise. How had Yugi found out? Yugi sighed. "Bakura mentioned something, and combined with my own thoughts on it, I figured it out. But why didn't you tell me?" Yami sat back against the pillows, his face growing thoughtful as he answered.

"I did not tell you," he said finally, "because I was afraid of how you would take it, little one. I did not want you to think . . . that I wished to leave you. Nothing could be farther from the truth. But yes, I have been wondering . . . what it would like to be living, to interact with the world in a body of my own. I did not want you . . . to worry, and to consider giving up your own life for my whim. I have lived my life . . . even if I can not remember it. I gave it up willingly . . . and I can not regret that, nor do I ever wish I had done differently."

Yugi sighed, and leaned back, staring at his yami with something akin to amusement and frustration.

"Yami . . . you really must learn that I'm not a child anymore. I'll admit that my physical appearance makes me look like one . . . but I'm fifteen now, Yami. You should have told me . . . I would have understood."

"I am sorry, little one. But it is my job to protect you . . . especially from myself. I did not wish to worry you with something that could never be." He was startled when Yugi poked him in the chest, hard.

"You worry too much. Besides, now that you can come out of the Puzzle in your own living body, there no more need to worry about it, right?" He paused for a moment. "Which reminds me . . . how did you do it? Form a solid body, that is." 

Yami could only shake his head at his irrepressible charge, amazed in spite of himself. The boy was a constant wonder . . . just like that, the problem was solved and he was back to normal. If only he could forget his problems as easily . . . they still had his former captor to deal with. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Yugi.

"I am not sure how I accomplished it, aibou. With you in danger, and no way to reach you, I had to do something, and grew angry when I could not. I hit one of the walls with my fist . . ."

"Are you alright?!" Yugi burst out. Yami held up his hand to show him. 

"I am fine, aibou. Relax, please. I'm supposed to be watching after you, not the other way around." He smiled to take the sting out of his words. "At any rate, the pain helped me to focus on a fact we've neglected . . . I am neither spirit nor living being, but both and neither. It was only a matter of the correct concentration to use the magic to form a living body . . . but it takes much more effort." He yawned suddenly, which caused Yugi to giggle. "What?" he asked, confused as to what was so amusing to Yugi.

"You yawned. You're always so calm and cool . . . it's like your some other-worldly being sometimes. It's nice to see you're as human as the rest of us," Yugi finally managed to get out after a few moments. Yami sighed and arched an eyebrow at him, which sent Yugi into further gales of laughter. Yami merely sat back and watched as Yugi tried to get himself back under control.

"I need to go tell the others you're alright. We've all been worried." Yugi stood from the bed slowly. "Yami," he murmured, his back to the ancient spirit, "I know you think it's your job to protect me . . . and maybe it is, in a way. But you can't protect me from everything . . . and you're my friend. If something is bothering you, I want to know. That's what friends do . . . they help each other." With that, Yugi faded out of Yami's Soul Room and back into the real world.

Yami sat back against the pillows, lost in thought. His aibou, as always, had given him a lot to think about.


	7. Changes

Disclaimer - Do I really have to say this again? I don't own them . . . if I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer, daydreaming.

Author's Notes - Another chapter. Please Review.

Chapter 7 - Changes

It was early evening when everyone gathered back at the apartment from their own houses, well rested after Yugi's phone calls to all of them to let them know that Yami was alive. Anxiously they chatted and tried to distract themselves while they waited for the former Pharaoh to awaken and show them all he was fine.

While everyone else was trying to keep themselves busy, Ryou and Bakura were slowly working their way towards recreating what Yami had done before . . . getting Bakura out of the Ring and into a body of his own. After several trials and subsequent failures, they finally accomplished it.

Bakura heaved a sigh of annoyance as he flopped into a chair near the television, Ryou settling down nearby on the couch next to Yugi. He cast occasional glances at his yami, but otherwise was silent and unmoving. Yugi glanced over at the two of them, and sighed. It seemed that the two of them had reached some sort of uneven ground, and were no longer sure of where they stood with each other. Bakura's change in attitude had been nothing if not miraculous, and it had caught all of them by surprise.

A sudden twinge in consciousness drew him out of his thoughts. He stiffened suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. The others turned to watch him closely, just before a huge grin broke over his face and he began giggling.

"What in the world . . ." Ryou murmured . . . just as Yami suddenly appeared out of thin air and literally plopped down on the couch next to his aibou. He promptly trapped Yugi's head under one arm and gave his head a hard rub with his knuckles.

"Alright! Alright, I give . . . I GIVE!" Yugi shouted. Yami released him, only to smile smugly at him when he quickly went to put his hair back in order. "You really don't wake up in the best of moods, you know that?" he muttered darkly to his yami, who merely smirked back.

"That is what you get for jumping onto me as a way of saying good morning," Yami replied, leaning back into the couch as he took in the stares all around. "What?"

"It seems like your in exceptional health," Ryou murmured, grinning at the spirit. Yami merely shrugged.

"Damn Yami, it's good ta see ya man," Joey said, running a hand through his disheveled blonde hair.

"It is good to see you too, Joey. Is everyone well?"

"Yeah . . . we all got out in one piece. You had us scared though," Tristan replied.

"For that I am sorry. I wish I knew what had happened . . . by all rights, my body should have dispersed once the Puzzle shattered. That it did not is confusing," Yami murmured. At this, everyone began to speculate on what could have happened. 

Rising, Yami went to stand on the balcony, away from the eyes that were watching him as if they expected him to collapse any moment. Truth be told, he wasn't nearly as strong as he was letting them think. He still felt like a strong wind would push him over. He had only felt this weak once before in his life . . . just after he had caught a severe sickness back in Egypt when he was a young boy.

"Nice show in there," Bakura said as he came up beside the Pharaoh. "Now how about telling me how you really are?" Yami sighed, and shifted to sit with his back to the city.

"Much weaker than I should be after the amount of time I spent unconscious. I could do with much more sleep than I've had . . . but I dare not." He glanced up at the Tomb Robber as Bakura shifted to sit beside him. "I see you managed to make it out of the Ring on your own this time?"

"It took some trial and error, but yes. You made it appear much easier than it was . . . but at least it didn't hurt this time." Yami snorted softly.

"That's what I said." They sat silently side by side for a few moments. Finally, Bakura broke the silence.

"Pharaoh . . . where do we stand now?"

"What do you mean, Bakura?"

"Look, Yami . . . we've been enemies for millennia . . . hell, we didn't get along before we died! Now, here we are, in a world that's unfamiliar to both of us . . . I was just wondering . . . how we go on from here. Our hikari's are friends . . . we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." Yami sighed before replying thoughtfully.

"Our lives . . . those back in Egypt . . . were long ago now. Perhaps we may never exactly be friends . . . but we can at least consider ourselves allies. Although, I would not be adverse to a friendship. I just don't think you could handle it." Bakura growled at him for that, to which Yami laughed softly. "You're a complicated person, Bakura. You always were. Perhaps someday, you can tell me why you took to tomb robbing to make a living back in Egypt. I am no longer Pharaoh . . . I have not got the world resting on my shoulders as I did back then. I am free to be a person . . . rather than a god become flesh."

"Is that really what they told you?" Bakura asked.

"I was taught to believe it from birth to the time I actually took the throne. I was not allowed to be a 'mere human' nor a child." Bakura shifted at his side, turning to look at him carefully.

"You know . . . you're a different person . . . when you're not being the arrogant Pharaoh." 

"You're not so much the same yourself either, Tomb Robber. I think your hikari is rubbing off on you." Bakura snorted at that, but didn't deny it. Yami smiled softly to himself, looking up at the stars. "This time . . . is so different from ours. So much more complicated . . . and yet so much more simple, as well."

"Do you regret it? I mean, regret sacrificing yourself to seal the Shadow Games." Bakura watched him seriously as he sighed again, crossing his arms across the knees he had drawn up to his chest.

"No. I would do it again if I had to. Had I not done it, this world would not be here . . . and neither would we nor our aibou's. So no . . . I can not regret it, even though I sacrificed my life to do so. It was necessary."

"What about those of us you trapped along with you?"

"That, unfortunately, was not at all planned Bakura. When I used the Puzzle as the focus for the spell, I did not expect it to draw on the other six items as well . . . or their holders, for those that had them at the time. I wasn't even aware that I would be trapped in the Puzzle . . . I fully expected to go on to be judged by Anubis."

"Well . . . it's nice to see you admitting that you're not infallible." Yami snorted at this, which caused Bakura to chuckle. Yami glanced at him, amused at the turn of events, before sobering. Perhaps . . . he should tell Bakura after all. Although he wasn't sure just how much he could trust the Tomb Robber now . . . he was going to need help.

"Bakura," he murmured, "there is a lingering problem with what occurred last night." The Tomb Robber stopped chuckling and looked at him.

"You mean besides this guy who took Yugi, and then you, in the first place?"

"Yes . . . I can't use my powers."

"What?"

"My link to the Shadow Realm . . . it's been severed. I can't summon monsters . . . or use any of my abilities. I'm running off the Puzzle right now . . . my own powers have been cut off." He turned to look at Bakura seriously, who was staring at him, dumbfounded. "Look . . . as you have said, we've been enemies for a millennia. But this is a whole different time and place, and I'm hoping that perhaps we can put the past behind us. I . . . I'm going to need your help to protect Yugi, Bakura. I can't protect him like this . . . and until I figure out what has happened, we're vulnerable. I'm trusting in this sudden change of yours . . . to help me protect my aibou."

Bakura could only stare at the former Pharaoh, speechless. That Yami had admitted to such a weakness was shocking enough . . . that the Pharaoh had told him was beyond shocking. There was a feeling present that he'd never felt before . . . a warmth towards the Pharaoh that he'd never felt. He knew it had taken a lot for Yami to admit to such a weakness, especially to him. He was silent as he processed this information slowly, mulling it over in his head.

Yami's powers had been the only thing holding him in check for a very long time . . . and they were considerable. In hand to hand combat, the Tomb Robber knew that he could best the Pharaoh . . . but with the strength Yami's Shadow Powers weighed in, Bakura knew he had never had a chance in all the hells of taking the Puzzle forcefully. Yami was showing incredible trust in him suddenly . . . something Bakura had never had from anyone before. Even his aibou didn't fully trust him - with good reason, of course. Up until recently, if Bakura could have gotten what he wanted, he would have sacrificed anyone or anything in his way, including Ryou.

He thought back to the duel with Yami on Kaiba's blimp. Marik had been the one to suggest stopping Yami's attack by using Ryou as a shield. For some reason, he had balked . . . he still did not understand why, but the thought of putting Ryou in danger at that time had made him ill. He'd done it anyway, stubbornly pushing aside his unwanted feelings for the boy . . . and then had turned around and protected him anyway when the Pharaoh had not done as they expected. He still puzzled over that move of his, and now Yami was asking him to do something else completely out of character, placing trust in the him to help protect Yugi.

"Alright," he murmured, surprising himself. He hadn't even come to a decision in his own head yet, and here he was agreeing.

Yami smiled slightly as he heard the shock in Bakura's voice. He'd taken the Tomb Robber by surprise . . . not an easy thing to do, truth be told. But he had no choice in this . . . and perhaps, giving Bakura his trust would help him become the yami he could be, rather than the vengeful spirit he had been.

The silence between the two spirits was comfortable as they sat, side by side, in a place and time not their own, friendship slowly blossoming between two people who by rights should never have met outside a prison cell with bars in between.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea," Bakura said, lounging on the arm of the sofa beside Ryou. They were discussing the camping trip the group had been planning to go on before the 'collector' had shown up in their lives. "If you all go for the two nights, that's two nights that Yami and I have to plan without having to worry about him getting a hold of any of you to use against us."

"But, what about you two . . . you can't be out of your items for that length of time . . ." Tea said.

"Leave the items here." Yami nodded thoughtfully.

"I agree, aibou. Getting you away from Domino City for a few days will be good . . . I will be fine here, with Bakura." Yugi looked skeptical at that statement.

*Aibou, go with your friends. I will feel better with you out of his reach, and I will be fine with Bakura, trust me. He and I have come to . . . an accord. Besides, I can handle the Tomb Robber on my own if I have to.*

**But . . . Yami, this 'collector' is after you, not me. I don't want to leave you alone . . .**

*I will not be alone, young one. Let me deal with this problem . . . do not disturb your plans because of me. Go and enjoy yourself . . . Bakura and I will handle things nicely until you come back.*

"Fine," Yugi said allowed, a sigh escaping his lips as he responded out loud. "We'll go . . . but I want you to be careful." He hugged his yami, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and desert sun that was unique to the former Pharaoh. He'd never noticed it before . . . but now, he recognized it and had come to associate it with his other.

Bakura stood slowly, retreating to the balcony as was becoming his habit when he needed to think. Ryou stood slowly and followed him, not wishing this opportunity to get his yami alone and outside his own head. He had questions he wanted to ask . . . first and foremost his yami's sudden and unexpected apparent friendship with Yami.

"Bakura . . ." Ryou began, then paused, unsure of how to ask the volatile spirit about his sudden change in attitude. It seemed Bakura had read his mind however, because the Tomb Robber beat him to it.

"The Pharaoh said something to me the other day that made sense . . . even to me," Bakura murmured, looking out over Domino City, his eyes vacant. "He said that you and Yugi are our link to this time . . . the only reasons we are alive, in effect. He is right, as much as I hate to admit it. We need you . . . we would not be here otherwise." Ryou could only stare at his yami in shock. Bakura turned to look at him, a slight ghost of a smile crossing his lips as he took in Ryou's stunned face. "Do not look so surprised, Ryou. Even I am capable of logical thought, on occasion." He chuckled slightly before sobering. "I've been a real bastard . . . to all of you, but most especially to you, little one. For that, I apologize. I really have no excuse for it. I suppose that, living as I did back in Egypt, it was a defense to keep everyone at a distance."

Ryou shook himself out of his shock slowly as Bakura talked. This was definitely a different Bakura from the spirit he had grown accustomed to. This Bakura was . . . well, civil, almost friendly. Finally, what Bakura had said really dawned on him.

"Bakura . . . what was your life like back in Egypt?" Ryou asked quietly, unsure of whether or not he should really be asking such a question. This was the first time his yami had seemed open to talking, however, and he wasn't going to allow such an opportunity to slip away. In answer, the spirit of the Ring sighed, sinking down to rest with his back against the glass doors, his eyes sliding half closed as he thought. Ryou settled down facing him, his wide eyes curious and concerned at his yami's continued silence. Finally, Bakura broke the silence with a sigh, before actually speaking.

"It was difficult at best, Ryou. My parents . . . my parents were slaves, working in the palace. When I was born . . . I was kept hidden from everyone. My coloring . . . white hair, pale skin, brown eyes . . . would have marked me for death should any of the priests see me. It was abnormal . . . and any abnormality was evil, and a sign of demonic possession. The only people who could get away with that kind of abnormality was the Pharaoh and his children, anyone else was put to death before they could 'taint' the world around them. Red hair was especially evil in those superstitious times. But, anyway . . . eventually, my parents were forced to send me to their kin living in the city in order to protect me as I grew older. It was hard to hide a wailing babe . . . it was even harder to hide a rambunctious toddler. My kin were not happy to have one such as myself in their household, and it only grew worse when misfortune fell upon them after my arrival. They claimed I was cursed, disfavored by the Gods . . . and threw me out onto the street. I had seen five summers at the time.

"I learned quickly how to steal to keep myself from starving. I was small and thin for my age, and good at slipping in and out of crowds. After a while, stealing food became too easy . . . I began to look for a challenge. I turned to picking pockets . . . made quite a profit at doing it, I might add. It was doing this that brought me to the attention of a man wandering in the bazaar one day. Apparently he was watching me for a good number of hours, although I was unaware of it. I was nine by then, and quite the little thief. He surprised me later that evening while I was counting my pickings for the day in an alleyway behind a tavern. He snatched me up and threw me over his horse before I could do much more than gasp, galloping out of town before I could begin to struggle.

"When I did begin to kick and struggle, I found myself dumped rather abruptly into the sands of the desert. He dismounted nearby, standing there with the reins to his horse in his hand, watching me. I stood up, spitting out dirt before I started cursing him. He had the nerve to laugh at me.

"Quite the little hellion . . . you would make Lady Bast proud, you sound just like one of her temple cats," he said to me. I charged him, planning on knocking him down . . . instead, I found myself flat on my back in the sand again. It was then that he gave me a choice . . . I could return to town, which was only a couple hours walk, and go back to my miserable, petty little existence - or I could come with him, learn from him, and gather riches beyond my wildest dreams. Needless to say, I accepted . . . and started on the road to becoming Egypt's most infamous Tomb Robber."

Ryou was wide eyed by the time Bakura fell silent again. His only thought was of what a hell it must have been for his yami . . . and began to understand, in a slight way, the reason Bakura acted as he did. One question still nagged at him, however.

"How . . . how did you come to be in the Ring?" he asked hesitantly. At that, Bakura chuckled before replying.

"It was one of my more spectacular tomb raids, actually. A raid on the tomb of a priest that went wrong . . . and ended up with me in the Pharaoh's dungeon. I managed to escape . . . during my exit, I ran across a High Priest. I killed him . . . and took the Ring from around his neck, thinking to sell it for a high price later on. Unfortunately, I found that I couldn't . . . not without getting caught by the Pharaoh's guards, as the items were well known and easily recognized. So I held on to it, sort of as a trophy. I still had it when Yami cast the spell to seal the Shadow Games . . . and I, like the other living holders of the Millennium Items, got drawn into it."

"So . . . it IS Yami's fault that you were trapped in the Ring," Ryou murmured. Bakura nodded.

"Yes . . . but he says it wasn't meant to happen. He used the Puzzle to focus the spell . . . apparently, he was unaware at the time that the Millennium Items are all tied together loosely. Using it as a focus for such a powerful spell, it effected all the items . . . and their holders." 

"Umm . . . wow." Bakura chuckled again at this, before rising back to his feet and surprising Ryou by pulling him up and into a brief show of affection.

"So . . . now you know, little one." He pulled back to look down into his hikari solemn eyes, his own just as serious. "It may not change things between us . . . it certainly doesn't change the past . . . but, I have changed, it seems. I hope that we can begin again." In response, Ryou hugged him again.

"Of course we can, 'Kura. After all . . . the things you've done over the last few days have certainly been a different side of you. If you can change that much . . . I figure I can put up with you being my yami." Bakura scowled down at him in mock anger, but couldn't maintain the expression at the look in Ryou's eyes.

"Yami was right," he muttered darkly. "I think you are rubbing off on me."


	8. Action

Disclaimer - I'm not making any money out of this, and I don't own the characters, I'm just torturing them a little.

Author's Note - An amusement chapter here . . . this one was a whole lot of fun to write, even if it does further the story line a bit. I hope you enjoy reading it and laughing at it as I did while I wrote it.

Chapter 8 - Action

Yami stepped out of the apartment building slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dark after the brightly lit hallways of the building behind him. After a full night of planning, they were ready to take their first step towards making sure Eliot Crawford did not bother them again. With Yugi and the others off on their two day camping trip, now was the perfect time to accomplish it without having to worry about them.

He stopped short at the car, eyeing the demonic grin that was spread across Bakura's face as he sat behind the wheel of the 'acquired' vehicle with ill concealed worry.

"Are you sure you can drive this metal contraption?" he asked, sliding into the passenger seat slowly.

"Of course . . . I pay attention in Ryou's drivers education course. If he can do it, so can I," Bakura said smartly, turning a feral grin towards the road ahead. Yami cringed slightly, and reached for his 'seat belt'. He was just barely in time to get it into place before Bakura floored the gas pedal, squealing tires and black smoke behind them as he sped out of the parking lot and into the street. Honking and rude shouts accompanied his abrupt turn into traffic, as a couple of motorists were forced to swerve out of the way of the spirit-driven vehicle's head long rush.

Approximately ten minutes later . . . or as close to it as Yami could tell, being more concerned with surviving this experience than time passing . . . they arrived at the back of the mansion they had escaped from a few nights ago. Yami slowly pried his fingers out of the indentations they had made into the dashboard as Bakura shut down the engine.

"Remind me to make sure you get your OWN driving lessons if you're going to be driving us ANYWHERE!" he growled, unbuckling his seat belt and sliding from the car in one smooth, easy motion. Bakura did the same on the other side, turning to throw a half-ass'd grin at the rumpled Pharaoh over the car roof.

"Aww . . . did poor wittle Pharaoh get scared?" he commented sarcastically, earning a death glare from Yami, who was attempting to get himself back in order after the hell-bent ride.

"Back off, Tomb Robber. Your driving is lethal . . ." Yami snarled, before turning to observe the wall before him. All kidding aside, Bakura joined him, standing at his side and doing his own observation of the wall . . . or rather, observing the security measures that Mr. Crawford had in place..

"Security is fairly light on this wall . . . we should be able to get in and out with no problems. Are you sure you don't want me to deal with this guy tonight? It would make things much easier."

"I am sure, Bakura. He is well versed in magic . . . we must get him off his home territory before we can deal with him . . . besides, he's my problem. I want to regain my powers before we confront him."

"So be it. Let's go." Together, the two shadows scaled the wall silently, dropping unseen to the other side with hardly a whisper of sound. They stood with their backs to the wall for a few moments, Bakura scanning the grounds for guards while Yami tried to get his bearings. Finally, after a few moments, Bakura tapped Yami once on the shoulder, and together they moved smoothly and silently across the lawn towards the mansion, two shadows in the darker night.

Peering carefully through windows, they made their way around the house until they encountered the one they were looking for . . . the den where Yami had first been brought. Bakura sighed as he examined the window, causing Yami to turn and look at him curiously. The former Tomb Robber shrugged as he removed several items from a back pocket.

"This will be too easy . . . I was hoping for more of a challenge," he grumbled, before setting to work on opening the window. Yami merely shook his head in amusement as he watched Bakura work, a small smile gracing his features.

"You'll pardon me if I'm glad it's NOT providing a challenge," he murmured in reply, just as Bakura finished, the window swinging open on well oiled hinges.

"Yes . . . well, you're not the one who's bored out of his mind in this time period. Raiding tombs was much more of a challenge . . . and they're supposed to be oh so sophisticated with their technology. Anubis take them, their technology is so easy to circumvent I could do it in my sleep," Bakura grumbled, climbing silently in through the window. Yami followed him just as silently, grinning at the other spirits complaints. 

"And just how is it you can get around their techonology? We do not exactly have experience with such a thing," Yami murmured, suddenly curious.

"It's called the Internet, Pharaoh. You need to get out of your hikari more often," Bakura replied, grinning. Yami merely rolled his eyes.

"Yes . . . well I'm not the one who takes his aibou over whenever he feels like it," Yami shot back.

"Hey . . . I don't do it anymore, so you can't hold it against me." Yami snorted.

"I beg to differ . . ." he grumbled.

Once inside, Bakura's eyes widened at the sheer display set before him. He felt as if he had stepped back into the past . . . so many of these relics were things he recognized. Yami was quick to walk over to a tablet on the far wall, studying it silently before moving onto another. After scanning several such tablets, he sighed in annoyance.

"They don't tell me anything that I don't already know . . . Ra be merciful, this is annoying as hell," he growled, glaring at one particular tablet.

"Yami . . . perhaps these will provide more information . . . and we can take them with us," Bakura called softly from where he stood near a pile of ancient scrolls. Yami eyes lit at the sight, and he quickly moved to join the other spirit, who was busy pulling a folded cloth sack from inside his jacket. He held it open as the Pharaoh carefully picked up the scrolls, depositing them gently into the sack As he did that, Bakura scanned the room again, his eyes coming to rest on a clear glass case a short distance away. Once Yami was finished, he moved slowly over to the case, his eyes widening as he spied it's contents. "Pharaoh . . ." he called to Yami, who joined him quietly.

"I . . . some of this was mine," Yami said, staring into the case with an expression of mixed recognition and puzzlement on his face. 

"Yes . . . and I recognize a few of those pieces myself. It's time they were back with their true owners, no?" Bakura murmured, setting to work quickly with his lock picks to open the case. It was open in seconds, Bakura reaching in to liberate several rings, a bracelet, and an earring. Yami's fingers drifted absently over several of the items, finally picking up two arm bands, a circlet, and a ring, depositing them in the bag with the scrolls. Bakura did the same, pulling the strings on the bag closed and tying them off in one easy movement.

"Alright . . . let's get out of here before your 'friend' finds us here," Bakura murmured, moving for the window. Yami took one last look around the room, his eyes falling on a piece of jewelry that was not in a display case, but rather sat on the seat in front of the fire. Approaching it slowly, he picked it up and slung it over his arm. If there was one thing that did not belong in the hands of Eliot Crawford, it was this. Silently, he followed Bakura out the window, and together they faded back into the shadows of the night.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Another hair raising car ride later, they arrived back at the apartment in something akin to one piece again . . . although Yami swore if he hadn't been dead already, he probably would have been from a heart attack. Bakura's driving definitely left 'safety' and 'common sense' far behind.

Yami sank into a chair as Bakura emptied the bags carefully, eyeing the scrolls with a good amount of annoyance. While they were in his native language, which would make it easier, it was still going to be a long time to get through all of them. On a sudden urge, he stood back up, shrugging out of his jacket, shirt, and neck belt slowly before reaching down to the jewelry he had picked up. He sighed as he slid the arm bands into place, their weight a familiar memory of his time as Pharaoh. The ring - a solid gold band with an amethyst set into it - he slid onto his smallest finger. The circlet he left where it lay, instead picking up the piece he had taken from before the fireplace. Settling it onto his forehead, he moved to stand before a mirror, his crimson eyes widening at the image.

Leather pants hugged his lithe frame tightly, the dark color accenting his lightly tanned skinned. He'd left the customary belts in place . . . he was so used to wearing them now that he hardly even noticed them. A firm, smooth stomach trailed into a well shaped chest, the arm bands firmly in place on his upper arms. What drew his eyes the most though was the final piece . . . his crown. It wasn't a crown in the English sense of the word . . . a heavy gold band that came together in a wider section that was almost diamond shaped. In the middle of that diamond shape was engraved the Eye of Horus . . . resting right above where it usually appeared when he was angry or summoning his abilities. He stared at his reflection, seeing in his mind a different place and time, when he had been the Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. His mind supplied him with the appropriate clothing . . . his linen kilt, the crimson cloak of his station, and the sandals he had worn around the palace. Even some of his missing pieces . . . which startled him, because he didn't remember the earring.

He turned from the mirror to find Bakura gaping at him.

"How did you do that?" the Tomb Robber asked.

"Do what?"

"Your clothes . . . they've changed," Bakura murmured, pointing at him. Yami glanced down, and froze. The leather pants were gone . . . he was wearing the clothing his mind had projected upon him, the clothes he had worn in Egypt as Pharaoh. He fingered the kilt hesitantly, and then reached up to his ear, running his fingers lightly over the gold filigree ear bracket that had appeared.

"I . . . do not know," he whispered, his voice distant. He watched as Bakura grew thoughtful, then a look of concentration passed over his face. Within moments, his clothing had changed as well. He wore a blood red robe with a sand colored cloak, which hung open to his waist. The hood was drawn up over his head, so that only his face was visible . . . but it was enough to see the scar that criss-crossed his right cheek.

"I remember when you got that . . ." Yami murmured. Bakura reached up with one hand, running his fingers over the scar thoughtfully.

"From your guards . . . before I stole the Ring," Bakura said. Yami noted he had put on the jewelry he had liberated as well. "You stopped them . . . before they could kill me." He looked up at Yami, his eyes dark. "Why?"

"Because . . . I believed everyone had a reason for doing as they did. I wanted to know yours . . . before I condemned you to death, I wanted to know why you deserved it, if you deserved it at all. It was what I believed . . . what I had to believe," Yami replied softly. "I had to believe there was a reason for everything that happened . . . or else I would have gone insane." He shook his head. "Maybe the jewelry is causing this . . . having something beside the items that we owned back then and associated with every day life is helping us to focus ourselves more firmly on who we were in the past." He pointed a finger at Bakura. "That doesn't, however, mean we need to revert back to our old selves. I quite like the new Bakura, thank you." Bakura smirked at him.

"Yeah . . . well I like this you better than the old arrogant you too," he retorted. Sighing, he looked down at his clothes, shrugging off the hood as he did so. "You know . . . I'd forgotten how comfortable our clothes were back then. Why in the world did they come up with those constricting garments in this day and age?" He sank into his chair.

Yami sank into the chair across from him, picking up a scroll absently as he did so.

"I have no idea . . . although I can not say as I mind the leather pants. They are actually quite comfortable." Bakura snorted, but didn't argue. Silently, the two spirits began to dig into the past the scrolls represented.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

"What the . . .!" Joey exclaimed, walking into his apartment slowly. It looked like a cyclone had hit it . . . scrolls lay scattered everywhere, as did drink containers and food cartons.

Yugi, on the other hand, was staring at his yami, who looked like a vision out of the past as he arose from his sprawl on the floor and dusted himself off. Bakura wasn't much different . . . they both looked like they belonged to another time.

"My apologies, Joey. We were quite unaware of the mess we had made," Yami murmured. With a glance at Bakura, they quickly moved about the room, straightening it up faster than any professional maid could have. Once the room was returned back to some semblance of order, the two yami's turned to face the group of friends, who still stood near the door, gaping.

Yami quirked a questioning eyebrow at Bakura, who shrugged. Yugi finally broke the silence.

"Yami . . . your clothes . . ." he murmured. Yami glanced down, and for the first time ever, looked sheepish. Concentrating, he quickly restored himself to his modern clothing, Bakura following suit.

"Sorry, young one. We had forgotten," he said, before striding over and enveloping his hikari in a brief hug. "How was your trip?"

"Boring," Yugi replied. "The lake water was freezing, Joey tried to drown Tristan, Tea was complaining about the lack of technology, and Ryou actually beat me at Duel Monsters." At this, Bakura perked up. 

"Ryou beat the King of Games?" he said, a smile gracing his features for a brief moment. Ryou blushed as Yugi looked embarrassed.

"I'm not the King of Games," he retorted. "That's Yami's title." Yami ruffled his hair gently.

"You deserve it just as much as I did, aibou," he said softly. Through their link, he asked Yugi his question.

*What happened, little one? You did not allow him to win, did you?*

Yugi gave the equivalent of a mental snort through their link when Yami asked him that. 

** No, I didn't let him win . . . I just wasn't really concentrating on the game.**

*Why not, young one?*

** I was worried about you.**

*Aibou, I am fine now. It only took a few days for me to recover . . . you have no need to worry about me.* Yami chastised him gently through their link.

** I know . . . but I did anyway. I . . . I was so afraid that I had lost you. I don't want to ever feel like that again! I don't ever want to be without you, not ever Yami. I . . . I don't know what I would do.** Amethyst eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears as Yugi stared into Yami's concerned crimson eyes.

*You will never be without me, little one. I swear on every year my soul has been on this earth, I will never willingly leave you.* Yami assured him, hugging his little light close to him as he comforted the teenager. Joey broke in on the moment.

"Okay, you two, stop talking to each other like that. You creep me out," he grumbled, strolling towards the kitchen. He returned moments later with a soda, which he quickly broke open and drank. "Ahh . . . cold soda, finally."

Everyone couldn't help but grin at that. 

"So . . . what was up with the clothes, anyway? You two looked like rejects from a play," Tristan said, settling on the couch. "And where'd the new jewelry come from?"

"And all these scrolls . . ." Ryou said from his own perch on the chair. "What have you two been up to?" Yami was silent, trying to think of some way of explaining the appearance of said scrolls, when Bakura spoke up.

"They were in the hands of one Eliot Crawford, otherwise known as the 'collector'. Yami and I liberated them last night." Yugi looked at his yami in surprise. Yami shot a death glare towards Bakura before answering the unspoken question in his aibou's gaze.

"Bakura and I returned to the mansion last night in the hopes of gathering information on Mr. Crawford and his interest in me." He knelt down next to Yugi, his own crimson eyes locked on Yugi's amethyst ones seriously. "I knew you would not approve, aibou, so we did not tell you. But this was necessary . . . he knows things that he shouldn't, and I needed to know just what that was before I can take care of him." Yugi nodded slowly.

"I understand . . . but I wish you would have told me. We could have helped." Bakura broke into the conversation at this point.

"No, you couldn't have. Yami and I could have disappeared back into our items if we had gotten caught . . . with any of you there, we could not have done that. It was better that you go on your camping trip and not worry." Yugi glanced over at the Tomb Robber in surprise before turning back to Yami. It seemed that the two of them had reached some sort of agreement . . . and were getting along. He would have to ask Yami about it later.

Bakura settled down on the arm of the chair next to Ryou, ruffling his hair gently as he did so. Ryou tried not to start in surprise at the sudden show of affection . . . his yami was actually being 'brotherly' towards him. Bakura grinned as he sensed his aibou's sudden confusion . . . if there was one thing he enjoyed more than outright torture, it was mind games, and he was good at them. The only person who could best him in a game like that was sitting across from him, talking to his own aibou.

He mulled over the information they had learned so far as the others chatted about their trip and what Yami and he had been up to while they were gone. It wasn't much . . . but it let them know just how much Eliot Crawford could and couldn't do. One thing was for certain . . . they desperately needed Yami's shadow powers back before they took this guy on. His own were considerable . . . but if Eliot knew everything in those scrolls, his weren't going to be enough. They would need Yami, in full control of his abilities once again, if they were going to have any chance of beating him. Unfortunately, they had made no progress on that . . . Yami was still powerless, and they had no idea how to change that.


	9. Interludes

Disclaimer - Nope, don't own them in any way.

Author's Notes - Hope you all will forgive me for not updating in a while. Life has been hectic and my muses have been hammering at me on a couple of other stories that I didn't want to accidentally end up crossing over with this one, so I had to set this one aside for a bit. But I'm back, and here comes another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9 - Interludes

Both yami's had disappeared back into their items for some much needed rest. The others remained in the apartment . . . all except for Tea and Serenity, who stood out on the balcony for what they had firmly stated as 'girl talk'.

"It was . . . different," Tea was saying. "Seeing Yami like that . . . I've gotten so used to seeing the similarities in him and Yugi that the differences sort of took me by surprise."

"Yeah," Serenity murmured. "He looked so . . . adult."

"I was thinking more along the lines of drop-dead gorgeous," Tea said, then giggled. "I shouldn't say that, but it's true. Yugi's cute . . . when he gets some height he'll be great looking . . . but Yami's just so . . ."

"Dark," Serenity finished for her. "He's dark, and dangerous, and that makes him intriguing. But isn't he a little out of your age category Tea?" Tea grinned at her.

"WAY out of it, Serenity," she replied, leaning against the rail. "But still . . . if that's what he looked like back in Ancient Egypt, I wonder if he was married. If he wasn't, I'd be surprised . . . someone that good looking must have had girl's falling all over him. I thought the leather pants were great . . . that outfit WAY does the trick for him." Serenity laughed softly.

"What about Bakura? He looked almost deadly in what he was wearing. And that scar . . ." Tea turned to look at her.

"Don't even think it, Serenity. Your brother would have a fit if he heard you were thinking about Bakura like that. He may have changed, but I don't think Joey's gonna forgive him that easily for the stuff he's done in the past. Between trying to trap us in the Shadow Realm back in Duelist Kingdom and putting Ryou in danger, Bakura's done a lot of really evil things. It'll be hard to forget that, even in the face of this new change in him." Serenity sighed.

"I know . . . but don't you think he deserves the chance? Everyone makes mistakes," she murmured. "Ah well . . . it's nice to fantasize, but from what I've seen those two will be inseparable from Ryou and Yugi anyway." Tea nodded.

"Yeah . . . five thousand year old spirits aren't exactly on the girlfriend market," she replied. "But you're right . . . it's still fun to think of it."

*--------*--------*--------*--------*

"What do you think those two are talking about out there?" Duke murmured to Tristan as they stared towards the balcony.

"Whatever it is, it sure has them laughing a lot," Tristan replied. "Personally, just the whole concept of 'girl talk' confuses me, man. Girls are so damn hard to understand."

"Knowing those two and 'girl talk', it's about guys," Joey said from the couch, where he was currently sprawled. "I'm tellin' ya, ever since Battle City, those two have been like two peas in a pod."

"What about Mai, Joey?" Duke asked. "Have you seen her?" Joey sighed.

"Nope," he murmured. "Haven't seen her, haven't heard from her . . . it's like she dropped off the face of the planet. I think the whole 'magic and fate of the world' thing really freaked her out. She was pretty quiet, even after Yami got her soul out of the Shadow Realm. I think it really scared her, that there was stuff out there that she couldn't understand. I don't even understand it myself, and I was there through the whole thing." He sat up after a moment. "Ya' know . . . I haven't heard anything about Kaiba either."

"Knowing Kaiba, he's probably got his head buried in paperwork, attempting to ignore the big, shiny, magical item that's probably somewhere nearby," Tristan said. "Speaking of which . . . we never did find out why the Millennium Rod was given to him at the end of Battle City."

"Shadi said it belonged to him," Yugi said as he walked in from the kitchen. "Something about it finally being with it's proper owner." Joey snorted.

"Kaiba won't ever touch the thing. He doesn't believe in that 'magic hocus pocus' as he put it." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah . . . but I think he's going to get a nasty wake up call one of these days," the boy murmured. "The Rod won't remain dormant for long . . . Yami said it's just biding it's time until Kaiba's let his guard down again."

"Is that guy's guard EVER down?" Duke muttered. They all grinned.

"Only around Mokuba," Yugi replied. "Yami's not worried about it though . . . although when he says that I'm not quite sure I believe him. After all, if those carvings Ishizu showed us are correct, the Rod belonged to Yami's greatest rival, and the man who might possibly have betrayed him in the first place." Everyone sat up at this . . . this was something they hadn't heard before.

"Kaiba was Yami's greatest rival back in Egypt?" Yugi nodded.

"According to the stuff Ishizu showed us, Kaiba is the reincarnation of Yami's High Priest, Seth. I couldn't get much . . . she wouldn't tell me for fear that it would upset the balance of time, with Yami not having any memories and all that, but from what she did tell me, Seth is the reason the Shadow Games had to be sealed."

"Wow," Tristan said. "No wonder Yami and Kaiba are at each other's throat's most of the time."

"I wouldn't say that, Tristan," Yugi murmured. "Yami just isn't fond of him . . . something about Kaiba 'acting like he's the Pharaoh' I believe were his exact words." Joey grinned.

"Too many foxes in the hen house, eh?" he snickered. "Sounds about right to me. Kaiba needs to get that stick out of his . . ."

"Hey guys, we're back!" Serenity said as she and Tea walked in from the balcony. Joey snapped his mouth shut abruptly, refusing to finish his sentence now that his little sister was back in the room. It went without saying that they all felt Seto Kaiba needed to loosen up.

Yugi was pretty sure he was in for one hell of a wake up call when the Rod woke up again.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Bakura and Yami both stared down at their plates skeptically. Now that they were in living bodies, even for limited amounts of time, their aibou's had decided it was time to introduce them to the finer things in life . . . namely, pizza. Finally, Yami mimicked his hikari, picking the slice up off his plate delicately before taking a bite out of it.

"Hmmm . . . not bad. Come on, Bakura, try it," he murmured after swallowing.

"I am not touching that . . . it has fungus on it," Bakura grumbled, poking one offending mushroom with the tip of a finger. Ryou looked offended.

"It's a mushroom, 'Kura, and it's perfectly safe," he said, picking up his own slice and taking a bite out of it for good measure. Bakura shot him a disgusted look before standing to go rummage around in the fridge. He came up with a beer.

"No way," he muttered, flopping back into his chair. "I'll stick with this." Ryou gaped at him.

"Bakura . . . you can't drink that, it's alcohol!"

"Watch me," the Tomb Robber snarled, opening the beer and taking a huge swig.

"But . . . you're not old enough!" Ryou said . . . and then bit his tongue as exactly what he'd said registered. Bakura merely raised an eyebrow at him before taking another drink. The others all hid their grins behind their hands. If five thousand years old wasn't old enough to drink, they were all in for a long life without alcohol. 

Yami stood to go to the pizza boxes piled on the counter nearby, and pulled another slice onto his plate, retrieving a slice from a different box for Bakura. Returning to the table, he swapped the pizza slices around.

"That one has nothing on it but cheese. It should be safe enough for you, oh delicate one," he said, smirking. In retaliation, Bakura flipped him off before picking up the slice and taking a huge bite out of it, just to show that he could. He looked startled when it actually tasted good, and quickly finished off the slice before heading for another. Ryou tried to remove the beer and hide it, but was unsuccessful before Bakura returned and reclaimed it.

"Mine," he growled, snatching the bottle out of his aibou's hands. "You're too young." Ryou gaped at him as the others burst out laughing, including Yami who then reached over, snagged the bottle, and took a drink.

"Yuck," he said, handing it back. "No thanks . . . that stuff tastes like the medicine they used to make in the herbal repository."

The humans in the room merely shook their heads. It seemed their first hunch was correct . . . life was going to be a lot more interesting with the yami's in their own bodies.

Author's Notes - Hehehe, hope you all enjoyed that little 'out of the way' interlude . . . I couldn't resist putting it in there. As for Bakura's view on mushrooms . . . that is dedicated to a friend of mine, who feels pretty much the same way. It seemed . . . appropriate.


	10. Nightime Discussions

Disclaimer - I don't own them, or anything to do with them, outside my dueling decks.

Author's Notes - I apologize for how long it is taking to update this. I know many of you . . . fntsywrter98 being on the top of the list . . . who are ready to strangle me. I ask your forgiveness - I've had a lot going on in my life here lately, starting with marital problems and the death of my maternal grandmother. I only hope you will all continue to be patient . . . I'm trying to get back into writing and posting, but it's taking a bit more than I thought.

Chapter 10 - Night Time Discussions

The room was dark, lit only by the soft light of the moon and stars shining through the balcony curtains, falling softly on the sleeping forms of the group as they camped out in the living room. Vacation from school was always a good time, and since they spent most of it together anyway, their parents had been okay with them all staying at Joey's. Of course, the adults didn't know about the current predicament, except for Yugi's grandfather, but he had been forced to go out of town to visit a sick friend. He hadn't wanted to, but knowing that Yugi was safely surrounded by his friends had been a balm to the old soul.

A golden glow suddenly backlit the room. When it faded, two more bodies stood among the gathered friends. Moving silently, the two spirits headed out onto the balcony.

"Still no luck, I take it?" Bakura murmured as they closed the glass door behind them.

"None . . . it's like there is a wall there. I can feel my powers, I know they are still there . . . but I can't tap into them." Yami sighed, sitting down in the one of the chairs that had been moved out there earlier. Bakura sank into the other one.

"Pharaoh," he said, his voice thoughtful, "As much as I hate to even think this . . . what about Marik? Could he not possibly help?"

"He's in a coma," Yami replied automatically.

"You and I both know that's a lie," Bakura shot back. "His soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm, wherever Malik sealed it. It would take some effort, but we could find him. I think it might be the only shot we have left . . . we're not getting anywhere on our own, and this Eliot guy isn't going to wait around."

"What makes you think he would even help? He hates me, remember? I'm the entire curse of his existence . . . although I have no memory of having ever ordered anyone to guard my tomb as religiously as they apparently have." He sighed. "It is worth a try, however. You're right . . . Crawford won't wait forever, and we're running out of time. I need my powers back, and quickly."

"We'll go to the hospital tomorrow night, then . . . preferably after hours, when we won't be disturbed." Yami leaned back in the chair, turning his gaze to the stars as Bakura fell silent. As much as he hated to admit it, he was at the end of his ideas as to how to get his powers back . . . and Marik, out of all the living people in the world, knew the most about Yami, the Millennium Items, and the Shadow Realm, and how they interconnected. Malik, the psychotic other half that had possessed him, was gone, banished forever by Yami at the end of Battle City . . . but Marik himself held a hatred for Yami due to the life he had been forced to live because of the former Pharaoh.

He still wondered who had ordered the Ishtar family to guard his tomb so carefully. He himself would never have condemned an entire family to live in such solitude, never to see the sun or life outside of the tombs in which his legacy resided. Yet, Marik blamed him for it, and hated him passionately because of it. Perhaps . . . perhaps it was time for him to step in. He stopped himself, however. Ishizu would carry word to the Guardians that the Pharaoh once again walked in this world. Hopefully, with his release from the Puzzle, they could continue on a normal way of life, and cease to guard that which was no longer necessary.

"Stop thinking . . . you're hurting me with all the smoke," Bakura said, dragging him out of his thoughts. "What the hell are you thinking so hard about, anyway?"

"Marik and his family." Bakura groaned.

"What happened to his family is not your fault, no matter what that blonde menace had to say. You had nothing to do with it." Yami grinned suddenly. "What did I say that was so damn funny?"

"Hearing you call someone else a menace . . . that is the pot calling the kettle black, as they say in this time."

"Bah . . . I'm a danger, he's a menace. Big difference." Yami merely smiled and shook his head, refusing to argue it. It didn't matter anyway . . . tomorrow night, they would go find Marik Ishtar and return him to his body. Then, things would happen as they would happen.

----------------------------

Yugi and Ryou, as well as everyone else, tried to talk them out of it, but in the end, Bakura and Yami slipped out the door anyway, heading for the hospital a few blocks away. Yugi had wanted to know why they were going to see Marik, or as Joey had put it, 'psycho number 2'. Pyscho number 1 was a title he reserved specifically for Bakura.

"A debt to be repaid," was all Yami had replied as he walked out the door. Yugi stared at the door for several moments after the yami's had left.

"He's not telling me something again," he murmured finally.

"Bakura's being strangely quiet about it as well. I wonder what's going on" Ryou said from the couch.

"Guys . . . it's Yami and Bakura. Even if Bakura was planning some mischief, you know Yami would stop him. Just trust that the two of them together are doing something, and leave it at that," Tea said. Yugi shrugged and nodded, but inside, he still wondered. Especially since Yami had blocked their link. Something was going on . . . and Yami didn't want him to know about it. Once again the thought crossed his mind that perhaps Yami had not fully recovered from the shattering of the Puzzle after all.

----------------------------

The hospital was quiet as the two spirits slipped in the closing doors. Using the shadows to their advantage, with a judicious boost from the Ring around Bakura's neck, they silently made their way up to the sixth floor, where comatose patients were kept. Marik was in an isolation room, as per Ishizu Ishtar's request. She, along with everyone else, firmly believed that if Marik were to wake up, he could possibly be stark raving mad after having been trapped in the Shadow Realm by the other half of his personality.

Yami stood over the still form of the blonde Egyptian as Bakura locked the door after making sure the nurses were otherwise occupied. No one would be coming to check on Marik anyway . . . he was considered a lost cause. The only reason his body lived on was the machines it was hooked up to . . . Ishizu had refused to allow the doctor's to pull the plug. Marik was her only brother, after all. Now, they were about to bring him back . . . and Yami still wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

"Relax," Bakura growled as he took up station on the other side of the bed. "If it's any consolation, the Marik that I was sharing Ryou's body with for a short amount of time was quite sane . . . and a somewhat decent person once removed from Malik. I doubt he'll attack you . . . it doesn't look like his body could handle it anyway."

"You're judgement on a person's sanity leaves me somewhat concerned," Yami muttered, to which Bakura glared at him.

"I'm perfectly sane," Bakura muttered. "I just choose to act psychotic." Yami was about to retort, but decided against it. Bakura reached out and grabbed his hand, and without warning, pulled them into the Shadow Realm.

"Warn a person next time," Yami snarled, snatching his hand back. He staggered, only to be caught by Bakura.

"Without your powers, you couldn't have done it on your own, and your weak enough as it is. I could trap you here easily," Bakura said, standing Yami back on his feet. Yami's eyes flew to his as he said that . . . that was something Yami hadn't considered. Was Bakura about to turn on him again . . . had he been wrong to trust the Tomb Robber? "Relax . . . as tempting as it is, I'm not going to do it," Bakura snarled. "You put your trust in me this long, and I thought you wanted to be friends." Yami reached out in apology.

"I am sorry, Bakura. You had me off balance, and it was a reaction, nothing more. If I did not trust you, I would not have come here with you . . . nor allowed you to know I was without my powers and ask you to help me protect Yugi. You have my trust . . . and I do consider you a friend." Bakura snorted, but said nothing further as he looked around.

"This could take a while," he murmured. In response, Yami handed him something. "My deck? What the . . . where the hell did you find this?" He'd thought his dueling deck was lost when Malik defeated him and Marik in the Shadow Duel on top of Kaiba's blimp. His fingers caressed the cards lovingly . . . it was the ultimate mind game deck, and he'd built it with every ounce of care he could summon at the time. He shuffled through slowly, finally coming to Change of Heart, Ryou's favorite card. It was appropriate . . . it signified their relationship as yami and hikari rather nicely. Smiling slightly, he summoned it.

Yami smiled as he took in the card Bakura had chosen to summon. The girl with one angel's wing and one devil's wing stood silently nearby, her face solemn as she awaited Bakura's order.

"We found it, and your duel disk, sitting atop the blimp after you disappeared. I . . . took it to safeguard. I don't know why . . . but at the time I felt it was right. Nice choice of card by the way." Bakura grunted in response, shoving the deck deep into his pocket after a last loving caress.

"Heart, we need to find the soul of Marik Ishtar, the former holder of the Millennium Rod and Ra." The card nodded slowly, and motioned for them to follow her. They walked in silence, the surrounding darkness held at bay by the light shining from the two items around their necks. After a short while she stopped, and pointed towards what appeared to be an Egyptian temple.

"He must be in there," Yami murmured. Bakura nodded. He dismissed Heart with a whispered thanks, and together he and Yami approached the temple and walked carefully inside. Several steps into the temple, Yami held up his hand to halt them. "You hear that?" Bakura heard . . . and he wasn't happy about it. The sound of a cracking whip resounded through the temple with alarming regularity . . . and each crack of the whip was accompanied by a swell of voices. Underneath those sounds, barely audible, was the sound of someone's muffled cries of pain.

Bakura shuddered at that sound, remembering the times he had felt the lash upon his back for one of his offenses before he had become virtually uncatchable. Cautiously, they continued forward . . . and walked right into a gathered crowd. The cracking of the whip came from near the center of the gathering, towards the altar to Ra that was visible from where they stood. Making their way through the crowd, they finally came to the front . . . where even Bakura gasped at the sight before them.

Marik Ishtar lay bound to the altar, a limb tied to each of the four corners, face down with his blonde hair covering his face. The altar itself was no longer golden, as it should have been . . . but rather a deep reddish bronze due to the blood that covered it. Welts criss-crossed the bound Egyptian's back . . . so many that it looked as if the skin had been flayed away entirely.

"You have betrayed your family!" The whip landed.

"You have betrayed your heritage!" Another whip crack.

"You have betrayed Ra!" A third strike.

"You have betrayed your father!" A fourth.

"You have betrayed your Pharaoh!" A fifth stroke landed.

"ENOUGH!" Yami snarled, his voice rising over the gathered murmurs of the crowd. Bakura, startled at the sudden outburst, turned to look at him . . . and froze. Yami was no longer in the clothes he had entered the Shadow Realm in . . . he was in full Egyptian garb, looking every inch the Pharaoh he had been and still was in this place. What had Bakura frozen in place, however, was the bright red aura that seemed to emanate from him. Yami was angry . . . very angry.

The wielder of the whip turned to look at him, his wizened face surrounded by near white hair underneath a sand colored cloak. His eyes widened, and he fell to his knees.

"My Pharaoh," the man gasped. "You have returned! Have you come to punish my son for his betrayal, as he deserves?" Yami strode forward, the very air around him crackling with suppressed rage.

"How could you do this to your own son?" he growled as he neared the alter and the prone figures both upon it and near it.

"He betrayed you, and everything his life stood for, my lord," the man murmured. "He murdered me, took the Millennium Rod for his own, used Ra for evil purposes, and tried to destroy you, Pharaoh. He deserves death . . . but instead, his punishment is eternal pain."

"Did I call for this punishment?" Yami snarled, standing near Marik's head. His hand reached out, gently caressing the matted blonde hair. He winced as a flinch and a moan accompanied his touch, and turned angry eyes back to the man kneeling before him.

"No, my lord . . . we just thought . . ." Yami interrupted him angrily.

"You thought wrong." Silently, he drew a knife from his belt and sliced through the ropes binding Marik to the altar. Lastly, he knelt before the dangling head, his hand cupping Marik's chin to raise his eyes to where he could see them. The boy was gagged, his lavender eyes dim and unfocused. Gently, Yami brushed the blonde bangs back from the sweat soaked forehead, the movement almost tender after the rage that had crackled around him. He quickly undid the gag, throwing it to one side. He stood slowly, pulling the cloak from his back and laying it across the open back before rolling Marik carefully into his arms. He stepped back then, the boy cradled to his chest as he glared down at the man before him.

"Who ordered your family to guard my tomb so religiously? Who ordered you to carve the history into your child's back?" he demanded.

"My lord . . . we no longer remember the origins of our orders," the man whispered. He dared to raise his eyes, and they widened at the sight of Marik cradled carefully in the arms of his Pharaoh. "Pharaoh! He betrayed you . . . how can you . . ."

"Forgive him? It was not all his doing . . . and from what I see here, a good deal of the blame lies with you," Yami snarled. "You have tortured and maimed your own son during his young life, and now you try to do so beyond death. I do not condone this, and I will not allow it to continue. Marik Ishtar is now mine to do with as I see fit, as is my right as Pharaoh. This matter is over . . . get out of my sight before you find all the demons of the Shadow Realm after you for this horrendous crime." Turning, Yami strode towards the crowd, which parted before him quickly. Bakura scrambled to follow, surprised in spite of himself. If that was how Yami had been during life . . . Bakura was suddenly very glad he'd never run into Yami when he was angry.

Once outside the temple, Yami slowed, his clothing fading back into the leather pants and skin tight shirt that he had been wearing. The cloak, however, remained . . . as did the jewelry, including the gold filigree earring.

"How could anyone do this to his own son?" he whispered, staring down at the still form in his arms.

"Life was hard . . . if they were living underground since our time, then our rules still applied. Those not of royal blood . . . often beat their children." Yami glanced at him, and Bakura was startled to see tears in the normally calm crimson eyes.

"I don't understand . . ." he murmured, his voice choked. "How could anyone do this to their child . . . how could they do this to anyone!" Bakura looked at him solemnly.

"You don't condone whipping?" he asked.

"I never did . . . I never condoned anything that caused another person pain. Pain teaches nothing but hatred . . . compassion can teach loyalty and love."

"Your memories are returning," Bakura murmured. Yami nodded slightly.

"In bits and pieces . . . events appear to be triggering them." He sighed, his arms tightening slightly around Marik's body. "Let's get out of here . . . the sooner we are away from this place, the better I will feel." Bakura shook his head and followed him silently as he walked away from the temple. He had just gotten a glimpse of Yami that he had never expected . . . both the powerful Pharaoh he had been, and the compassionate person he still was. Absently, he realized that Yami had been one of those rare Pharaoh's who had really cared about his people . . . not just the nobility, but the commoners as well. He found his respect and liking for Yami growing . . . and wondered just how much Yami had known about what went on in his palace when he was not around to stop it. He had been whipped at the hands of the palace guards a number of times . . . as well as tortured to give away where he'd hidden all his stolen goods.

"Bakura . . ." Yami murmured, breaking into the thief's thoughts, "You were whipped during some of your captures, weren't you?" Bakura glanced at him, and nodded, wondering if somehow Yami had heard his thoughts.. "I . . . didn't know. The priests handled all the prisoners . . . it was considered too 'lowly' for me to get involved. I'm sorry." Bakura sighed.

"It wasn't your fault . . ." he said finally. "I know that now. Didn't you . . . ever wonder, though?"

"Yes . . . that's why I was in the dungeons that day you got the scar on your cheek. I'd heard rumors . . . I wanted to check them out for myself before I confronted the priest's about them. I was young for a Pharaoh . . . I often had difficulty with the priests. They didn't feel I should have been on the throne at such a young age . . . and often defied me. Because they were priests, I could do nothing to them, and they knew it. But I could stop the guards." He sighed. "If I could get my hands on Seth now . . . I would not be so lenient, priest or no."

"Seth was your high priest?"

"Yes, and Kaiba is apparently his reincarnation. He's just like him, too . . . stubborn and arrogant." Bakura smiled at this. They walked in silence for several moments before Yami finally stopped. "This will have to do . . . he isn't light, and I fear the damages that have been done." He turned to look at Bakura. "Can you summon a shelter of some sort . . . and a bed?" Bakura nodded, and quickly did so, following Yami as he walked into the small hut that Bakura had summoned.

Once there, Yami lay Marik face down upon the bed, removing the cloak carefully. He winced as the drying blood caused the welts to reopen as the cloth was pulled away. Bakura gently pushed him out of the way, and summoned hot water and a linen cloth in a bowl, then remembered bandages.

"I'll deal with this . . . I have experience with it, after all. You go keep an eye out for any unwanted guests." Yami nodded, and slowly walked out the door. Bakura turned back to the patient, and winced in sympathy. Wounds to the soul were long to heal . . . and they couldn't remain here indefinitly while their bodies remained in the hospital room. He swabbed the welts carefully, laying strips of linen down over each one as he got them cleaned of the old blood. There were layers upon layers of welts . . . it appeared that Marik had been there for a very long time indeed. Absently, he wondered why he cared . . . and then chalked it up to Yami's over riding influence. The damn Pharaoh was changing him . . . by placing his trust and friendship in Bakura, he was causing him to act on the more human side of him that he had hidden for far too long. Bakura had to admit, it felt good. He shook his head at his thoughts, white hair swaying gently with the movement. Yami wasn't changing him . . . he was just allowing Bakura to finally show the side of him that he had hidden away from the world. Yami tended to do that a lot . . . he didn't force you, he just allowed you to see new paths.

"I heard that," Yami said from outside the door. "You're thinking rather loudly, Bakura."

"Shut up and keep guard . . . and stay out of my head!" the thief snarled. Yami chuckled slightly.

"I'm not in your head . . . we're in the Shadow Realm. My natural telepathy is stronger here, as is yours. But I'm glad to hear that you don't blame me for these sudden changes in your attitude."

"Oh, I blame you . . . I just know that your not doing it consciously," Bakura snapped back. "What are we going to do with Marik? We can't take his soul back to his body in this condition, and we can't stay in that hospital room indefinitely. First off, our aibou's will come looking for us, and secondly the nurses are bound to check on him at some point."

"Yes, that I well know. We need to get his body out of the hospital and somewhere safe."

"How are we supposed to do that? He's hooked up to all those damn machines . . ."

"I suspect, if we get his soul close enough to his body, it will start supporting itself again. As for getting him out of the hospital . . . that will be more difficult."

"Man Eater Bug could climb down the wall," Bakura said. "I could summon it to carry Marik's body down the wall outside, and we can just walk out."

"Sounds like a plan, as Joey would say." Bakura felt Yami concentrate . . . and winced when he swore. "Ra take it, I still can't tap into the Shadow Realm, even though I'm here. You're going to have to do it, Bakura. Get us as close to his body as you can without actually landing us in it." Bakura nodded. Reaching out with his mind to the threads of the Shadow Realm around him, he warped it carefully, moving hut, bed, patient, Pharaoh, and himself closer to the door into Marik's Soul Room.

"Nice," Yami said, walking back into the hut. "It's sealed, but I don't think that will be a problem. Can you summon something to guard him while we get our physical bodies out of the hospital?" Bakura nodded. Shuffling through his deck, he came upon Dark Necrofear, and smiled. The creature took form in a whirl of dark smoke.

"Guard him," he commanded. The fiend nodded, taking a post near the door, her baby doll cradled in her lap.

"She gives even me a chill," Yami murmured as they exited the hut to stand a short distance away.

"She is faithful, and powerful," Bakura replied as he gathered his strength to return them to the real plane.

Yami gasped and stumbled as he found himself once again in his own body. Bakura's reaction was similar. They both glanced at the clock. They had been in the Shadow Realm for over five hours.

"Bakura, how are you holding up?" Yami asked.

"I've got enough to do this . . . and then I'm going to collapse in my Soul Room and sleep for about a week once we get back to the apartment." Yami nodded, and smiled slightly. Together, they carefully unplugged all the machinery and removed the attatchments from Marik's still form. Yami sighed in relief as Marik took his first breath on his own, his heart beating steadily. Motioning to Bakura, he stood back as the thief summoned Man Eater Bug.

"Carry him down the wall outside . . . and don't go taking any bites!" Bakura commanded the creature. In response, it picked the unmoving body up in it's foreclaws, and climbed out the window. Unlocking the door, Yami and Bakura quickly made their escape with Marik's belongings. Meeting up with the monster on the ground floor, Yami took the still form of Marik as Bakura dismissed his insect

"You realize," Bakura said, "that blonde mutt is going to throw a fit when we bring 'psycho number 2' home with us." Yami shrugged.

"That's why we're not taking him back to the apartment. We'll take him to the Game Shop. We'll call everyone from there. And don't call Joey a mutt."

"You'd already thought of that, hadn't you?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded.

"Indeed. Let's go." Together, the two yami's and their burden moved off into the night.


	11. Surprises

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the rights or privileges to Yu-Gi-Oh. I am not making money off of this, merely having fun, so don't sue me.

Author's Notes - Well first off . . .THANK YOU! I'm surprised at how many people are actually reading and enjoying this fic. I expected less of a response, due to the OOC'ness of certain characters. So, a big thank you goes out to all my reviewers, and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

Now, a shameless advertisement. A friend and I have gone into RPG mode, and have set up a text based Yu-Gi-Oh RPG site and board. We would like to formally invite all of you to come join in the fun! One thing though . . . we're trying to keep people from generally playing the main characters, so we've set up a system to build your own and have THEM walking around Domino City. The main characters are being played by administrators mostly, and you can request to interact with them if you want them to join your thread.

To go to the website, type in the usual stuff . . . you know, the whole website thing . . . http and www . . . and That will take you to the website where you can check out the rules and the storyline before swinging over to the boards. Hope to see some of you there : )

And now that my shameless advertisement is done . . . On With The Story . . .!

Chapter 11 - Surprises

"You did WHAT!?" Yugi asked through the phone. Yami silently thanked Ra that he'd had the presence of mind to hold the phone away from his ear . . . otherwise, Yugi would probably have deafened him.

"Aibou . . . we had to. His condition . . . is somewhat precarious, and we could not stay in the Shadow Realm with him while his physical form was in the hospital." Quickly in as few words as possible, Yami described the condition Marik's soul was in.

"Oh," Yugi murmured from the other end of the phone. "But . . . is it safe? I mean, he did want to kill you, and he managed to trap Bakura in the Shadow Realm . . ."

"We will be careful, aibou." Gesturing from Bakura caught his attention. "Yugi, Bakura would like to speak with Ryou. Could you put him on the phone, please?"

"RYOU! BAKURA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Yugi shouted. Yami winced, handing the phone over to Bakura. His aibou could be somewhat over energetic at times. Bakura spoke with Ryou for a few moments before hanging up the phone.

"They're all moving camp over to here tomorrow," Bakura said as he turned to face Yami. "Joey is, as we figured, somewhat irrate that we brought Marik back with us. He's refusing to allow Serenity or Tea to come anywhere near here at the moment."

"Yugi will talk him out of it," Yami replied, turning to study the figure currently residing in the guest bedroom of the Motou household. "I need to go keep an eye on him, and you need to rest. Can you send me in?"

"Yes . . . but you'll be trapped there with no way of getting out unless you can get a hold of me in the Ring."

"I'll manage," Yami said, smiling. "If something happens, I'll shout for you." Bakura snorted, but put up no further argument. He took them both to the Shadow Realm before retreating back into the Ring to rest. Yami sighed and sat down near the bed, checking Marik's bandages carefully. There was some spotting, but otherwise the bandages were still free of blood. Bakura had done a thorough job.

Absently, Yami pulled his dueling deck out of his pocket, shuffling through till he came across the Dark Magician.

"I wish I could summon you here, old friend. Your presence would be a comfort," he murmured. He was startled when the card flared into brilliance. Once his eyesight had returned, he went to retrieve his card, which he had dropped.

"Thank you," he murmured, as the card was handed to him . . . and then froze as he realized he was no longer alone. He looked up slowly, and jumped to his feet as the Dark Magician smiled down at him.

"Master Pharaoh," the sorcerer said, bowing. "I am pleased that you summoned me." Yami shook his head.

"But I didn't . . . I can not, my Shadow Powers are blocked." The Dark Magician smiled, his lavender hair waving slightly as he shook his head.

"You had no need to summon me in that way, master. I am your soul bound monster . . . I come at your call, Shadow Powers or no." Yami smiled in return and sat down again, gesturing for the sorcerer to take a seat as well, which the former card did, leaning his staff up against the wall before sitting carefully across from the Pharaoh. "That was a good thing you did, master," he murmured, nodding his head briefly in Marik's direction. "He has suffered greatly, and I had not the power to step in and stop it."

"Please, Dark Magician . . . I am not your master. Call me your friend, or Yami." Yami sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I could not leave him to suffer like that. No person deserves that . . . not even him." The Dark Magician nodded.

"You have a good heart . . . Amunamenra. I am proud to be soul bound to you." Yami looked startled at the use of his true name. "I have been soul bound to you for a long time, Pharaoh. Of course I know your true name," the card murmured, reading his thoughts easily.

"Do you have a true name?" Yami asked. The Dark Magician nodded.

"It is long lost in the ancient scriptures . . . but it is Asim."

"Asim . . . 'protector'. It fits you," Yami murmured. He smiled slightly. "You know . . . in the entire time I have summoned you, I don't think you have ever once spoken to me." Asim nodded.

"This is the first time you have ever summoned me in the Shadow Realm outside of battle, Amun . . . or Yami, as you call yourself now. In the real world, we are simply reflections. Here, where we exist as true creatures of shadow, we have a consciousness, the same as your own."

A moan from Marik turned Yami's attention back to his patient. Marik's face was a study of pain, the grimace marring his features that of great discomfort.

"He will awake soon, Yami," Asim murmured. "You must be careful . . . he still harbors great darkness within him. It will take much to bring him back to the light." Yami nodded.

"I'm nothing if not stubborn, as Yugi would say. Besides, you are here, so I am not nearly as worried as I was if he had awakened while I was on my own."

"Master," Asim said seriously, "Marik is the least of your concerns. The 'collector' knows much more than you think he does . . . he is dangerous." Yami turned to look at the card searchingly.

"You know about him?"

"I know of him . . . all of us do, and we fear. He has something planned . . . we know not what it is, but it could put the entire Shadow Realm in danger. But he needs you, that much we do know . . . and he cannot proceed without you. You are the lock and key on the Shadow Realm . . . without you, he cannot access the powers of the Shadow Realm as he would like." Yami nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Asim." He turned his attention back to Marik, who appeared to be coming to consciousness. "Could you please stand guard outside? Do not come in unless I call for you or you sense me in very serious danger . . . I feel this is something I must handle on my own.." The Dark Magician rose slowly and retrieved his staff. Bowing to Yami, he exited the hut, taking up a station beside the door, next to Dark Necrofear.

----------------------------

The pain coursing through his back made him want to sink right back into the darkness, but his memories would not allow him. Something tugged at the corner's of his consciousness. A voice . . . commanding, powerful, ordering a halt to the punishment his father inflicted. A gentle hand on his face, smoothing his hair back as they removed the gag from his mouth. It had been the sudden movement of being pulled into someone's arms that had finally sent him into oblivion . . . now he wanted desperately to know who had rescued him from the whipping he had endured for what seemed like eternity.

'Damn Malik, and the Pharaoh, and my father,' he thought hazily. This was all their fault . . . Malik's for trapping him here, his father's for being a blind old man who couldn't get away from the past . . . and the Pharaoh for just being Pharaoh and being important enough that Marik's own life meant nothing compared to his.

"That isn't true . . . you're life is very important, and that you've been denied it is not my fault, no matter how much you believe it." Marik froze at the sound of that voice. He knew that voice . . . dreaded it, actually. "I know you're awake, Marik, so pretending to be unconscious isn't going to do anything."

He tried to roll over, to face the owner of that voice and get away from him, and howled as the pain in his back flared into agony. A gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving further, when all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball to protect himself from the pain.

"If you move, you will only make it worse," that hated voice murmured. "Bakura and I retrieved you from your father's ministrations, and brought you back near your Soul Room, but you cannot return to your body in this state." Lavender eyes opened slowly as the pain lessened, focusing slowly on the crimson eyes of the Pharaoh only a few inches away.

"Why?" he croaked, his voice hoarse from long disuse for anything other than crying out in pain.

Yami sat back and regarded those lavender eyes solemnly. To tell Marik now could possibly damage any chances they had of redeeming him . . . but Yami did not want to start out under false pretenses. Decision made, he leaned against the nearby wall, and spoke, his eyes on the door.

"We . . . no, I . . . need your help. That's the reason we came after you. But, I want you to know that had I known what was going on, I would have come for you much sooner." Marik snorted, then groaned as his back twinged at the movement.

"I'm supposed to believe that the great and mighty Pharaoh would have lowered himself to come rescue me out of kindness? I'm not a fool . . ." he snarled.

"You will believe as you will, Marik, but I'm telling you the truth. I need your help."

"Forget it. Just return me to my father, or whatever other hell you have planned for me."

"I won't do that," Yami said firmly, rising to his feet. "Whatever you've been told, Marik, I never ordered your family to guard my tomb. I had nothing to do with what your father did to you . . . I find it unforgivable, in fact. How any person could do that to his own son is beyond my understanding. I am not the one responsible for your pain, both past and present. If I could just give you the power you so desperately seem to want, and it wouldn't endanger the world, I would do so. But I can not . . . and until you believe that, and me, you'll never fully heal." He walked slowly to the door. "I'll leave you, for now. I need to rest . . . Bakura should be here within a few hours, after he has rested. Dark Necrofear and the Dark Magician guard the door, so you have nothing to fear . . . except yourself," he murmured, before walking out the door and leaving Marik to himself.

-----------------------------

"Damn him . . . Anubis take his soul . . ." Marik growled, struggling futilely to rise. The Pharaoh had left over an hour ago, leaving Marik to his own tormented thoughts, and he was no longer happy about that fact. Yami had said too many things that struck a chord in him . . . he had questions, and he was hell bent on getting answers out of the stubborn Pharaoh. If he had to go hunt the pointy haired pain in his ass down himself, he would.

"Keep that up, and you're only going to be here longer, moron," a voice said smugly from the doorway. Flopping back down, Marik turned to the door as much as he could . . . and groaned.

"Bakura . . ." he mumbled. "The Pharaoh is keeping you captive here too?"

"I know you aren't deaf, and I know Yami told you that he and I came to get you together."

"I figured he'd forced you," Marik shot back, shooting the Tomb Robber a glare. "You sure as hell didn't seem willing to come get me after Malik beat us and trapped me here." Bakura stepped in the room, his brown eyes growing cold.

"I had my own problems, you sniveling brat. I never asked you to invade my head, and I certainly had no interest in helping you outside of getting the Millennium Items. A one way trip to the Shadow Realm wasn't part of the deal." He stepped further into the room, settling into a chair that he called into existence near the far wall where he could keep an eye on both Marik and the door.

Sighing, Marik settled back into the bed. Since he was here, he might as well try to get some answers out of Bakura if he couldn't get his hands on the Pharaoh.

"Malik is gone . . . your revenge for your father's death is complete." Lavender eyes widened, the question in their gaze obvious. "Yami won Battle City . . . Malik is destroyed, gone for good as far as we know. He also has all three god cards . . . your sister left them in his care. The Rod . . . is with it's true owner, Seto Kaiba. Yami and I liberated your body from the hospital. You've been in a coma since Malik was banished." He folded his arms over his chest, his gaze going to the ceiling as he thought. "I believe that is everything you've missed . . . outside of our current problems."

"What problems?" Marik asked. He didn't like the tone Bakura had used and he had a feeling that these 'current problems' had something to do with why they had rescued him.

"Currently, Yami is being hunted by a man named Eliot Crawford. He seeks to possess the Pharaoh for some reason. As for Yami himself . . . the Puzzle was shattered a short time ago while he was outside of it. Since then . . . he's been powerless, unable to tap into the Shadow Powers usually at his command." Marik's eyes widened again . . . the Pharaoh without his powers was a strange occurrence indeed . . . and could make it easier to get out of here, and away from him. He refused to believe that Yami didn't have some kind of punishment in mind for his transgressions. He went to sit up, and hissed as his back flared into pain again. Bakura, surprisingly, was at his side in a moment, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hold still . . . you've opened some of the welts again. I'll need to change your bandages." Absently, he summoned more hot water and more bandages, and set about doctoring the wounds once again.

Marik relaxed under the gentle ministrations, chuckling slightly. "Never would have thought to have you playing nurse maid," he said. Bakura stopped for a moment, then cuffed him lightly in the back of the head. "Ow! Why are you doing this, anyway? What do you want with me?"

"Don't get used to me waiting on you," he said. "I just have experience in these kinds of things . . . besides which, I've discovered that Yami has a weakness to other people's pain. He couldn't tend you . . . he feels guilty enough over the state we found you in. As for what we want of you . . . I want nothing. Yami needs your help, however." Marik tried to turn to look at Bakura, but was stopped by Bakura's hand on his shoulder again.

"Never thought you'd be speaking of him as a friend and trying to help him. I thought you hated him," he said instead. Bakura sighed, and sat back for a moment.

"I did . . . but I've come to discover it was for the wrong reasons. For all this time . . . I've assumed he was something he was not. I've always respected him, albeit grudgingly. But now I find that I don't just respect him . . . I like him as well. I just had to be able to get past my false belief that he was the cause of everything wrong in my life." He continued his ministrations as he talked. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it? You're a lot like me . . . like it or not, Yami isn't the enemy. He didn't cause what happened to you . . . had he known about it, he would have stopped it if he could." Marik snorted.

"You don't get it, do you Bakura? Yami is EVERY reason for what my childhood was like! My father WORSHIPPED him!" the blonde snarled. "Because I didn't, I was beaten time and again . . . and then it was carved into my back when I was still only a boy!" He struggled to rise again, and fell back as his back flared into agony. "It's all his fault . . ." he whispered.

"You're nearly as stubborn as he is," Bakura growled, standing up suddenly. "You refuse to listen to reason . . . Yami DID NOT cause your father to be a psycho. He made the choice to do what he did to you . . . no one forced him to do it. Just as you made your choices and they landed you here. Until you come to terms with that and take the responsibility for you own actions . . . you're nothing more than a spoiled, selfish brat." His voice changed. "I told you this wasn't the best idea in the world." Marik jumped when Yami's voice answered Bakura from the doorway.

"It was our only choice and you know it," the Pharaoh murmured, stepping into the room. "I need to get back to the Puzzle, Bakura. I need to rest." Bakura nodded.

"Hold still . . ." he murmured, and promptly booted Yami out of the Shadow Realm. "I could get used to being able to do that," he said, grinning. The grin faded as he turned back to the prone figure on the bed. "You'll need to face reality sooner or later, brat," he growled. "Yami isn't the enemy . . . and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." He walked out of the hut.

Marik growled under his breath as he lay his head back down on the bed, his mind in chaos. Not since Malik had made himself apparent had he felt so confused. Yami had been the enemy all his life . . . the source of all his misery and pain, the reason why his father hadn't been able to love him. But if what Bakura had said was true . . . Yami had nothing to do with it. But that wasn't possible . . . was it? Unless . . . the order the protect Yami's tomb hadn't been given until after the Pharaoh had died. But who would have given the order then? He groaned as his back twinged, sending a flame up his spine. There was much to think about . . . and his back wasn't helping his concentration.

He thought back on all that he knew of the Pharaoh. Every duel, every challenge that Marik and Malik had thrown at him, he had always won . . . but at the same time, Yami had always been willing to do whatever it took to protect the people he called his friends. It didn't sit right . . . how could Yami carelessly command a family to guard his tomb, sacrificing their own lives for him, yet care for a group of teenagers so much that he would willingly risk his own life time and time again? Now that he actually faced the facts, it didn't add up.

Other facts were slowly forming in his head as well. If Yami was the calloused Pharaoh Marik's mind had made him up to be, why had he rescued him from his father? He remembered the light touch of the person who had rescued him, the tender care with which the gag had been removed as his hair was brushed back from his face . . . the Pharaoh he had come to hate wouldn't have been like that.

Marik sighed, his head beginning to hurt from the concentration he was putting it through. Yami had asked for his help . . . not demanded it, not commanded him to help him . . . but had asked for it. And he had said he would give him the power if he could . . . that wasn't the power hungry person he'd built up in his mind either. Could he possibly have been so wrong?

He had a lot to think about . . . and it looked like his thinking was going to lead to a whole lot of change in his life.


	12. Memories and Truths

Disclaimer - nope, still don't own them. I DO, however, partially own a role playing website that involves them . . . does that count?

Author's Notes - Another day, another chapter . . . some breakthroughs with Marik and some startling discoveries ahead. Enjoy.

Chapter 12 -Memories and Truths

"Well?" Yugi asked from the side of the bed when Yami finally awoke several hours later.

"Good morning to you too, hikari," Yami murmured.

"You know what I meant, Yami. How is he?" Yami sighed.

"He is fine, young one. He is recovering, and should be in his own body soon enough."

"That's good to hear," Yugi murmured. He still wondered why Yami had suddenly decided to retrieve Marik. He was determined to get some answers however . . . he was tired of being left out. Bakura also was being very closed mouth about it, which was bothering Ryou to no end.

Yugi, along with the others, had arrived in the early morning hours, to find Yami sitting calmly in the guest room beside a still unmoving Marik. Bakura himself had been in the Shadow Realm, according to Ryou. Not long after, Yami had promptly retreated into the Puzzle to rest. Now he was awake, and Yugi was going to get some answers.

"Okay Yami . . . enough is enough. Why did you do it?" Yami looked at him blankly. "Retrieving Marik . . . and don't tell me again about the whole 'debts repaid' thing again. I don't believe it, and you know it. What's going on?" He paused for a moment before locking his gaze with his yami's. "It has something to do with the 'collector' and your Shadow Powers, doesn't it?" Yami's eyes widened minutely before he sighed.

"When did you notice, young one?" he asked finally. Yugi nodded, satisfied that his guess had been right and that Yami was now going to talk to him.

"Well, it was pretty obvious when Bakura started sticking around a whole lot more. You and him having been acting really oddly since you came back with those scrolls too. The only thing I could think of was that you weren't as fully recovered as you claimed. So what's going on?"

"I can't access my powers, young one. My link to the Shadow Realm has been cut off . . . ever since the Puzzle was shattered. I've had to rely on Bakura the last few days to assist me in protecting you and the others."

"Speaking of Bakura, what's going on between you two?" Yugi murmured, and then froze at what Yami said had really dawned on him. "Wait a sec . . . what do you mean it's been severed? How could it be . . . you're still able to form your own body?"

"That power I'm drawing on from the Puzzle, not in my Shadow Powers Yugi. What it means is that I cannot protect you as I should . . . I cannot summon, I can do nothing. As for your first question . . . Bakura and I understand one another now. He is a . . . friend, and a fellow spirit."

"Wow," Yugi murmured. "I don't think any of us would ever have seen that happening." Yami smiled.

"I would not have either, aibou. It was quite sudden and unexpected. But I feel we can trust him now . . . I do, at any rate." He sat back and watched as Yugi thought it through, his thoughts flickering through his amethyst eyes clearly. He disliked having told his hikari what was going on . . . but he had also disliked not telling him. Yugi was his other . . . they shared a body at times, if not the same soul, and it felt wrong to Yami to keep things from him. But he was having to in increasing amounts here lately, which disturbed him. Had he been this secretive back in Egypt? Although he was slowly regaining memories, they were still only bits and pieces . . . brief glimpses that together still did not form a whole picture. His memories of his only meeting with Bakura back then were the most vivid at the moment . . . possibly due to his close contact with the Tomb Robber now.

He frowned slightly as he remember that incident. It was one of the only times he had ever descended into the dungeon, and as he had told Bakura, it had been due to a rumor that had reached his ears about prisoners being mistreated. He had walked in on four guards, three of whom were holding the disrobed Tomb Robber down after having beat him severely while one carved a mark into his cheek with a dull knife.

His rage had surged out of control then, and without thinking he had Mind Crushed the guard doing the carving. The others had scattered, but not before their Pharaoh made note of their faces to find them later on. He had called in his personal physician to tend to the wounded thief, ordering that he be given a bath and moved to a cleaner cell. He wondered if Bakura even remembered the whole incident . . . Yami had been absolutely furious at the discovery.

Immediately after leaving the dungeons, he had put his own personal and well trusted guards in charge down there. The guards who had been involved in Bakura's torture had been exiled from the palace. The priesthood had taken them in, of course . . . those rats protected their own . . . but Yami had the final say and those guards were never allowed to step foot into the palace again for the rest of their lives . . . which had been terribly short indeed after Bakura had escaped.

He owed Bakura . . . more then even Bakura knew, he suspected. That was the reason he had allowed Bakura to survive for so long . . . not because Ryou wanted it, but because Yami had a debt to pay. Even after Bakura had escaped the dungeon, Yami had stopped the guards from hunting him down. He knew right where the Tomb Robber was . . . he could track the Millennium Items as well as the Ring could using the Puzzle. Bakura had probably never even noticed the lack of guards near the tombs he was raiding . . . especially since after the incident, he had always chosen a priest's tomb to desecrate, which had been just fine with Yami. As far as he had been concerned, it was divine justice.

He could now recall the list of injuries his physician had given him when he'd finished patching the Tomb Robber up. The list had been mostly minor . . . except for two of the injuries Bakura had sustained. The first had been the mark on his cheek . . . it would scar, but it hadn't been life threatening as long as it did not get infected. The other had been much more serious . . . and much more personal and horrifying. Apparantly the guards had done more than just beat the rogue thief . . .

Even now, Yami shuddered thinking about it. He'd wondered numerous times why he had been unable to do anything more than send Bakura to the Shadow Realm on the occasions that he had gotten out of control. It had always seemed that something held him back from just banishing him completely, putting seals on the Ring so he could never come back, and being done with it. He now knew what that something was . . . a lingering sense of guilt for what had been done to him.

"Yami, what's up?" Yugi asked, breaking into this train of thought. Yami was grateful for the distraction . . . such thinking for him tended to lead to more darkness gathering in his soul.

"Nothing, aibou. Merely thinking about the past, and my first meeting with Bakura." Yugi nodded and smiled, unaware of how dark those thoughts had been.

"Okay . . . so, what does Marik have to do with all this?" Yugi asked, getting back on track with the conversation. Yami sighed . . . he should have known his little hikari could not be distracted for long when he was this determined.

"Marik knows more about the Millennium Items then anyone else alive, Yugi. We are hoping that he can help find a way to remove this sudden problem. That is why we retrieved him."

"Oh . . . well, that does make sense. Why does he have to stay in the Shadow Realm right now with you and Bakura watching over him? Is there some reason he can't just return to his body the way we do whenever we've been there?"

"Yes little one . . . Marik was hurt, severely." He hesitated before telling Yugi the entire story of how they had found the blonde Egyptian. Yugi would want to know . . . and he hoped that, if Yugi told the others, it would take the edge off of their hatred for the boy. Yugi shuddered when Yami fell silent after telling him.

"I'm glad you went and rescued him, Yami," Yugi said finally, his voice quiet. "He . . . even he doesn't deserve that, and especially not at the hands of his own father. I know he's guilty of some really bad things . . . but no one deserves that."

"I agree, young one . . . which is why we are looking after him so carefully. He is also free of the charge laid upon his family for millennia . . . so I am hoping that eventually you all will forgive him and help him to learn what life here in the real world is really like." Yugi nodded, his face thoughtful. Finally, he sighed and crawled up next to Yami, wrapping his arms around the spirit in a warm hug, which was promptly returned. Yugi settled down next to the spirit, and smiled sleepily.

"Yami . . . have I ever told you how glad I am that I solved the Puzzle and released you?" he murmured.

"Yes, aibou . . . you have on many occasions," Yami replied, one graceful hand smoothing the boy's hair back from his face as Yugi lay against his side in an affectionate gesture. "I also am glad that you did . . . I could not ask for a better partner in all of this than you. Thank you, Yugi." The boy snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around his dark's waist as he lay his head on Yami's chest, listening to the heart beat within.

Yami smiled softly, his own arm wrapping around the young boy gently as he sensed Yugi's exhaustion. He could not explain just what he and Yugi's relationship really was . . . he knew Yugi looked up to him as an older brother and guardian. He, on the other hand, viewed Yugi almost as if he was a son, and a friend. Moments like this were rare all the same . . . so much had happened to them since they became aware of each other, that they rarely had time to just relax and revel in the fact that neither would ever be alone again.

"Go to sleep, little one," Yami murmured. "I will always be here when you wake."

----------------------------

"Stop trying to scratch . . . you'll open them again," Bakura growled.

"They itch, damn it!" Marik snarled in reply. It was a couple of days later in the real world since he had been rescued by the two spirits, and Marik was getting restless. His back wasn't healing fast enough for his liking . . . he wanted to be out of this dark place where so many bad memories lurked.

Admittedly, however, spending this time in the Shadow Realm with both spirits had been somewhat interesting and informative. The relationship between the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber continued to surprise him . . . when he had first met them, they had hated each other passionately. Now, they seemed to be solid friends . . . it was funny to watch the two of them face each other in a battle of wits. The verbal barbs that got thrown out and returned had been an endless source of amusement to him, and helped take the edge off the boredom.

To his surprise, he found himself growing to like the both of them. He didn't understand it though. He had tried to take Yami's powers and he had practically forced Bakura into helping him, but they still treated him as if they cared about him. It was confusing . . . and his own growing feelings of friendship towards them were even more so. He had grown up hating Yami . . . jealous of the devotion the dead Pharaoh had illicited in his father, which took precedence even over his own son. By all rights, Yami had been the enemy in his mind for so long that Marik should have still hated him . . . but instead, he found himself liking the confident and self-assured spirit. There was just something about Yami that made him impossible to hate once you got to know him.

As for Bakura . . . well, Bakura was, in essence, Bakura and there was no way to explain why he suddenly viewed the volatile Tomb Robber as a possible friend. After all, Bakura was nearly as bad as Malik had been . . . but from what he'd seen of Bakura lately, that had changed. He suspected that Yami had something to do with it . . . and the Tomb Robber's host, Ryou. He still remembered Bakura's willingness to take Slypher's attack himself to protect his hikari. He had explained it by saying he still needed the boy . . . but Marik suspected it had been something else entirely. Marik had touched the boy's mind while they had all been sharing a body during Battle City. The white haired boy was soft spoken and gentle . . . but he had a core of steel in him that had surprised the blonde. He was the perfect aibou for the Tomb Robber . . . and it appeared that now that Bakura had accepted that, they were developing a firm relationship as yami and hikari.

Sighing, he shifted again, trying to relieve the discomfort in his back as the welts from his whipping healed. He looked up as the door to the hut opened, revealing Yami returning from the real world. They had made some headway with his problem, Marik reluctantly helping . . . he could now access enough of his powers to enter and exit the Shadow Realm at will, but that was all they had accomplished.

"I brought something to help relieve the itching. Actually, it's from Yugi," he murmured, stepping into the hut. Bakura stood, and stretched.

"Good . . . because this moron keeps trying to scratch them," he grumbled. Yami smiled.

"It takes one to know one . . ." he replied. Bakura shot him a death glare, which Yami shrugged off. "You two are well matched . . .you're just as stubborn as he is."

"Look who's talking about stubborn," the thief said. "I wasn't the one that kept summoning even after his soul-item was telling him to stop." Yami glared at him, and then sniffed dismissively.

"I would say the situation warranted it," he said, settling on the bed next to Marik. Marik hid the smile that was currently residing on his face at the banter between the two. He was still confused as to how he felt about the Pharaoh. Yami, for his part, didn't push him. He just continued to be himself . . . which was, in and of itself, adding to Marik's confusion. He continued to be calm and friendly, even in the face of Marik's more hostile moments. In the dead of night, when both spirits were resting, one here and the other in his soul room, Marik often wondered what it would be like . . . if he could truly call Yami a friend.

He winced as Yami began to remove the bandages on his back, but otherwise made no move as lightly tanned fingers ran gently over the healing welts. "They're coming along well . . . it should only be a couple more days before we can return you to your body. Yugi says this should help make the itching more bearable . . . amazing what modern medicine is capable of." Marik sighed as the cool substance was spread over the closed wounds, relaxing as it took away the unbearable itch that had been his constant companion. The touch was light, almost enjoyable, as Yami gently spread the substance over the welts, his fingers light and nimble, causing no pain whatsoever.

Yami placed clean bandages carefully over the wounds again before standing to look down at Marik. The boy had shown amazing progess in the last couple of days . . . and not just physically. He seemed to be opening up slowly, warming to his caretakers in a way that startled Yami. Although he had told the boy he had nothing to do with what his family had been through, he had not expected Marik to believe him. He had come to accept the fact that Marik would probably always hate him . . . it was nice to know that he had been quite possibly wrong about that.. They had even spoken on several occassions, although never once had Yami mentioned the past, nor had Marik.

Motioning to Bakura, he moved outside with the Tomb Robber following him closely.

"How is he doing, really?" he murmured once they were out of ear shot. The thief shrugged.

"Fine. The wounds are healing well, and his sanity seems stable enough. I'd say he's doing better than we expected, actually." Yami nodded.

"Indeed. But you would know better than I would . . . you shared your body with him for a short time, you said."

"Yes, that's true. Do you think he'll be able to return soon? I'm getting tired of being in the Shadow Realm, and you know it's taking it's toll on us."

"Indeed. He should be able to return by tomorrow at the earliest, and by the end of the week at the latest. But you're right . . . it is taking it's toll." Actually, according to what Yugi had said before he came back to the Shadow Realm, it was doing more than that. Both spirits looked haggard, as if they were not getting any sleep when in fact they were getting more than enough. The drain the Shadow Realm was placing on their souls was great . . . that's why it was usually suggested not to spend more than a few hours at a time in the plane. "We won't be able to keep this up much longer . . . our link's to our aibou's are stretching thin . . . soon they will snap altogether, and we'll be trapped here."

Marik moved from the door as they fell silent. His back was well enough for him to move, although Bakura steadfastly refused to allow it, saying it would slow the healing process, but he had wanted to hear what the two spirits had needed to discuss out of his hearing. He sank back onto the bed slowly, mulling this new information over in his mind.

He felt uncomfortable with the fact that the two were putting themselves on the line for him. He couldn't understand it . . .

"How could they forgive me so easily?" he murmured . . . and nearly jumped in surprise when Yami answered him from the doorway.

"Eavesdropping can sometimes yeild useful information, but it will usually only get you trouble, Marik," the former Pharaoh said as he moved to take Bakura's chair. He sank into it with a sigh, a lightly tanned hand running through the spiky hair. "However, in this case I'm not surprised. How is your back?"

Marik nodded and sat up slowly. While Bakura refused to allow him to move, Yami saw it as no detriment . . . actually, according to Yami, it would heal better if he moved around, as long as he didn't overdo it.

"Fine," he replied, his lavender eyes regarding the solemn figure steadily. "But you didn't answer my question." Yami sighed.

"Talking with you is nearly as bad as talking with my aibou. I can't get him to leave off a subject once he's set on it either," Yami muttered, then smiled. "To be honest with you, Marik . . . I don't know. Bakura, I'm pretty sure, can do so because he understands you and what it's like to feel as you did. He's felt the same way about me for a very long time, after all." The spirit sighed, his gaze going to the ceiling as he paused. "For myself . . . I understand why you did it, and I cannot blame you. Your life has been difficult, and it is to some part due to me. So, while you did endanger myself, Yugi, and our friends . . . your reasons for it are understandable, if not easily forgivable."

"But I tried to destroy you!" Marik burst out. "It doesn't make any sense!" He bit his lip, trying to control his emotions. His confusion had not helped anything over the last few days . . . the constant emotional turmoil was taking it's toll and he was finding it harder and harder to control the emotions roiling inside him. Turning away from the spirit, he blinked to clear the sudden fogging of his eyes. "My own father couldn't forgive me . . ." He nearly started in surprise when he felt Yami suddenly beside him on the bed.

"Marik . . . your father was an obsessed fool who devoted his life to a dead Pharaoh and ignored everything else around him. You did not kill him . . . he killed himself with his obsession." A gentle hand reached around, forcing the lavender eyes to meet his own crimson gaze as Yami turned his head to face him. "You must not let his madness destroy you, as it almost did before with Malik What your father did was unforgivable." Looking into that solemn crimson gaze, Marik could no longer maintain his facade. In the face of the understanding and compassion the once hated Pharaoh was showing him, he was helpless to stop the tide of sorrow that engulfed him.

Yami enfolded the boy carefully into a hug as he sobbed, cradeling the blonde head on his shoulder as Marik cried, his emotional walls at last tumbling down from the carefully built isolation he had placed around his heart in his childhood.

"Forgiveness is absolute, Marik. You forgive me for what your family did to you, and I forgive you for your misguided attempt to destroy me. All can be forgiven in time," he murmured, stroking the blonde hair gently as he held the boy lightly. He suspected this was the first time Marik had ever shown such a powerful display of emotion other than hatred and anger . . . the tears were cleansing, easing the anger and pain that had dwelt in his heart for so long. He leaned back, putting his back to the wall as Marik cried on his shoulder, the force of his sobs wracking the slight body as he released all that had tainted him. Eventually the sobs quieted as Marik fell into an exhausted slumber.

Yami looked down at the teenager, his eyes dark with sorrow as he took in the exhaustion and pain that was etched onto the tan face. Marik had been put through so much . . . how any soul could survive what he had intact was amazing. He hoped that this sudden burst of emotion meant that they had made a break through finally . . . the teenager could well use a friend, and Yami suspected that the normal Marik would be a close one if he could just get past the walls the boy had. He found that, in his heart, he cared for Marik almost as much as he cared for Yugi. Both boys had been through hell in their younger years through no fault of their own . . . but while Yugi had remained the innocent, light hearted boy he was now, Marik had turned to the darker side of existence. There was so much hatred and bitterness in his heart . . . Yami hoped that he could be redeemed. He wanted to know Marik . . . as a friend.

"Asim . . ." Yami called. The Dark Magician appeared instantly. "Please guard the door . . . and let me know immediately if anyone or anything approaches. I doubt young Marik would like to be found in such a compromising position." The Dark Magician nodded.

"You have a good heart, Amun, to forgive him so easily."

"It was anything but easy, Asim. But all can be forgiven when you understand the reason behind it . . . when there is one. Marik's father treated him as an unwanted slave most of his life, favoring my memory and his supposed 'duty' over the love of his son. Is it any wonder that the boy hates me?" He sighed, his fingers tangling lightly in the light hair of the young Egyptian. "He is so young . . . too young to harbor such immense hatred. It would have eaten away at his soul, and eventually killed him."

"He is over eighteen years of age, lord," Asim murmured. Yami nodded.

"Yes . . . but compared to me, everything is young, is it not?" The Dark Magician smiled at this, a smile that Yami returned as the sorcerer walked out the door to take station outside. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him, cradeling the slight body of Marik close.


	13. Gathering Strength

Disclaimer - Don't own them . . . never have, unfortunately never will. So don't sue me . . . I've got enough problems going on in my life.

Author's Notes - Another chapter for you all to have fun reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 13 - Gathering Strength

Marik awoke feeling disoriented. A heartbeat sounded in his ears, the feeling of a warm body next to his unfamiliar and strange. He opened his eyes slowly, the lavender orbs widening as he discerned where he was and who he was resting against. Yami's eyes were closed in slumber, making the usually somber Pharaoh look years younger. Marik moved away slowly, trying not to disturb Yami's rest as he removed the arm around his waist and got up from the bed carefully.

He felt . . . drained, but strangely free of the darkness that had overshadowed him for so long. He remembered vaguely what Yami had said. _"Forgiveness is absolute, Marik. You forgive me for what your family did to you, and I forgive you for your misguided attempt to destroy me. All can be forgiven in time."_ Moving to the chair the two spirits usually occupied, he sank into it as he stared at the still slumbering Pharaoh. Yami had shown surprising trust to fall asleep beside him like that. That more than anything else he had done showed Marik that he wasn't who Marik had made him out to be in his mind. Yami . . . cared about him. The former Pharaoh had held him as he cried, and had continued to hold him as he slept, even going so far as to fall asleep beside him. Coming to that realization was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life . . . but he felt strangely free once he had done it. Now, he wanted to prove to Yami . . . that he was worthy of that trust.

Thinking of forgiveness and trust, Marik's thoughts turned to his sister and his adopted brother. Rishid had been in a coma because of him the last he had seen them, and Ishizu hadn't been much better. Could they forgive him for what he had done to them? Were they even okay?

"They are fine, Marik. Actually, they will be there when you return to the real world . . . Yugi just got off the phone with your sister. They are coming by plane from Egypt tomorrow," Bakura said from the door. Marik started in surprise and shot the thief a glare.

"Would you stop reading my mind . . ." he growled. Bakura smirked.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding for one bit like he meant it. "It's just too easy to do. Now . . . what the hell are you doing out of bed, and what happened to Yami?"

"Nothing happened to me, and he is out of bed because I felt it best that he try to move around a little to speed the healing," Yami muttered from the bed. Crimson eyes peeked out from half closed lids . . . other than that, had he not spoken, they would never have known he was awake. "We were talking, and he fell asleep. I set Asim to guard the door, and fell asleep myself." He moved suddenly, swinging his leather clad legs over the side of the bed and standing. He staggered slightly, and grimaced as Bakura was suddenly at his side holding him up. "Thanks," he murmured.

"You need to return and not come back. The loss of your Shadow Powers weakened you, and your spending so much time in here isn't helping. I can handle things here on my own," Bakura growled. Yami frowned.

"I can't do that . . . and you know why I can't, too. You can't stay here for that length of time in one sitting, and I'm not leaving Marik here alone. End of discussion," he said firmly as the thief opened his mouth to argue.

"Fine," Bakura growled finally, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at the slightly shorter spirit. "But you WILL stay out in the real world for more than five hours this time. If I see you again in here before that time is up, I'm going to boot you out on your rear, and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me in your state." Yami smirked.

"Why Bakura, I didn't know you cared," he said, and recieved a cuff to the back of the head in response. "Hey . . . no hitting your ruler!" Bakura grinned.

"That was quite some time ago, Yami," he reminded the spirit smartly. "You haven't been my ruler for long time."

"Yeah . . . but the rules still apply," Yami muttered as he began to fade out of the Shadow Realm. Bakura couldn't resist one last barb.

"Maybe . . . but when have the rules ever applied to me?" Yami looked like he was going to reply, or come back to make a retort . . . when Bakura added his own boost and pushed him out into the real world. "I really like being able to do that," the thief muttered before turning to Marik. "I take it your back is feeling better."

"Well enough to move. Is it true that my sister and Rishid are coming?" Bakura nodded.

"Yami thought it might be best for them to be here when you awoke . . . the others are wary, but following Yami and Yugi's lead so far." He moved to sit on the bed, and thought better of it. "Back on the bed with you . . . the chair's mine." Marik smirked, but moved to the bed, sitting against the wall gingerly as he faced the white haired spirit. He was grateful to Yami for not mentioning his bout of crying to Bakura. He could deal with Yami seeing him weak like that . . . Bakura on the other hand would never have allowed him to live it down.

"You and Yami are putting a lot on the line for me . . ." he murmured. Bakura snorted.

"I've been in and out of the Shadow Realm so many times I could find my way back to the Ring blindfolded. Yami's the one putting everything on the line." Marik shook his head.

"I over heard you earlier," he said. "If you lose your link with the real world, you'll lose your link with the Items too. You won't be able to return, ever."

"Yeah . . . well, if it happens it happens. I've been in worse situations," Bakura said, shrugging it off.

"Tomorrow," Marik murmured. "I want to return tomorrow."

Bakura merely looked at him solemnly, assessing him quietly as he sat there. Marik had come a long way in the two days since they had rescued him, but the Tomb Robber wasn't terribly sure he was ready for his body yet. However, time was fast becoming an issue. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he and Yami were getting ragged around the edges from spending so much time in the Shadow Realm. The sooner Marik was able to return to his body the better.

"All right . . . we'll give it a shot tomorrow. Yami's not going to be pleased, but since when have I worried about what he thought, right?" Bakura nodded his head to the bed. "Lay down and get some more rest . . .you're going to need everything you can give tomorrow if this is going to work." Marik nodded and complied with the order, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow. His mind was far from resting however.

He could no longer allow the two spirits to risk themselves for him. Tomorrow he would return to his body, whether he was ready for it or not. It was the least he could do, especially when he was so unsure as to where he stood with the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh. He would face the hatred of their mortal counterparts and the wrath of his remaining family, if he had to. His conscience was already guilty enough without adding the two spirits to the mix if they did lose what remaining link they had with reality.

His family . . . what would he say to Ishizu and Rishid? What could he say? 'Sorry, I lost my mind and things got out of hand' just didn't seem to cut it. Not to mention all the people who's mind he had taken over . . . he hoped they had all returned to normal with Malik's demise and his loss in the Shadow Realm. There was so much he had to make up for . . .

He sighed, telling himself to worry about it until the time came. Bakura was right . . . he would need all his strength to make this work tomorrow, and he would not accept failure. No more people would suffer because of him.

-------------------------------

Yugi toyed absently with the Puzzle as he sat behind the counter of the game shop, watching the store which was open for the day. Yami had returned a short time ago from the Shadow Realm. After forcing him to eat, Yugi had promptly made him retreat to the Puzzle . . . not an easy feat, as Yami seemed to feel that with everything that was going on, he was ignoring his duties to Yugi.

He made no qualms about his worries to Yami . . . Marik had been an unstable person when they first met him, and Yugi, along with the other mortals in the group, held severe reservations about bringing him back to life. He felt a bit better about it knowing that Ishizu and Rishid would be here in the morning, but even they hadn't been able to handle Marik completely. What was stopping him from going insane and trying to take over the world again?

He's changed, aibou. You will see. Yami murmured in his mind.

Are you eavesdropping again? Yugi shot back. He sensed Yami's chuckle as the spirit responded.

You're thinking loudly enough that I didn't have to, young one. Put your worries aside . . . Marik is much saner now than he was. He still has many things to work out, both in himself and with everyone else, but at least now he can start anew. Yami had told Yugi about Marik's emotional break down . . . Yugi still found that absolutely amazing. Apparantly Yami had as well, although he said he had been expecting it, he hadn't thought that he would be the one to trigger it, nor the one to comfort the young Egyptian. Such was life though . . . nothing ever happened as you expected it to.

That, my young hikari, would be what you would call the 'understatement of the year', Yami said. Yugi giggled at the tone of voice . . . Yami had sounded almost like Joey. The bell ringing above the door distracted him from his silent conversation with his other, and he froze when he saw who had walked in the door.

"Mai?" Yugi said, staring in disbelief at the tall blonde woman who had just walked in the door.

"Hello Yugi. Long time no see," Mai Valentine said, her usual jaunty grin on her face. Yugi ran up and hugged her.

"We haven't seen you since . . ." his voice trailed off for a moment. "Well, we haven't seen you in forever. We've been worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yugi. I just needed to get some stuff straight in my head . . . time to think, and all that. How are you?" Yugi shrugged.

"Pretty much the same. Still going to school, still dueling . . ." he said. It was better that Mai not know about the issue with the 'collector' just yet. She had been badly shaken up when Yami got her out of the Shadow Realm. He had refused to talk about it, saying it was Mai's business whether or not she chose to tell them what had happened to her while she was there, but Yugi got the feeling that it had been bad. Joey chose that moment to return from the back room, where Yugi had asked him to put some of the higher boxes up on the shelves for him.

"Mai?" Joey said, freezing in his tracks as he caught sight of her. Mai blushed, a sincere smile gracing her features as she waved.

"Hey handsome," she said . . . and then squeaked as Joey picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"Man . . . we've been worried about you!" he exclaimed, setting her back on her feet. Mai straightened her outfit out quickly once back on her feet, shooting Joey a mock glare while Yugi tried not to laugh at their antics. "How you been?"

"I've been well, Joey. How about you? And your sister? Is everyone else here? I kinda wanted to speak to all of you." Joey nodded.

"They're all upstairs with . . ." his voice fell into silence as he almost said 'with Marik'. He didn't think Mai was ready to know that the guy responsible for her trip to the Shadow Realm, indirectly or not, was currently in the house. "With the tv," he finished instead. Yugi nodded . . . he understood why Joey had changed his sentence the way he did.

"I'll go let them know you're here," Yugi said. And warn them not to mention Marik.

A very good idea indeed, Yugi. Mai still does not fully understand what happened in Battle City on the blimp. Before she can accept that Marik is not Malik, she will need to understand the nature of the Millennium Items, as well as Bakura and I.

I'm not sure if she'll ever be able to face that Yami Yugi replied as he walked up the stairs. She's a lot like Kaiba that way . . . she doesn't believe in magic or ancient spirits.

I think you will find she's more accepting that you might think, young one. She has met me on several occasions, and she saw the change between Ryou and Bakura during our duel. I'm sure that once things are explained, she will be much more open to believing in it than Seto Kaiba.

It was a joyful, boisterous reunion down in the game shop that afternoon. The reunion moved upstairs after Yugi closed the store for the day. They were all glad to see Mai alive and well after her ordeal in Battle City, especially since she had disappeared so suddenly after it was over. Finally, when things had settled down, she turned to the reason why she had suddenly come back.

"There are things that happened . . . that I want to know about," she said from her perch on an overstuffed chair. "It took me these past weeks to come to terms with it . . . and now I find I have questions without answers."

"Ask away," Yugi murmured. "We'll try to answer them as best we can." Mai nodded and took a deep breath.

"What, exactly, happened to me?" The others looked at each other for a moment before looking to Yugi.

"To answer that Mai would take a lot of background information on some of the things that happened before Battle City even took place," Yugi said, "and I'm not really the one you want to talk to about that." Mai looked confused for a moment before realization dawned.

"The spirit you've been talking about all along," she murmured. Yugi nodded, and silently called to Yami.

I am already on it, young one. I will join you momentarily. Yugi sat back to wait, making room on the couch between him and Ryou for Yami. The Puzzle flashed briefly . . . and where there had been space, now resided Yami in his human body.

Mai started and nearly jumped to her feet at his appearance.

"I remember you!" she gasped. "You were there during the duel . . . you spoke to me, in my head!" Yami nodded solemnly.

"Yes Mai . . . I reminded you that although Malik could block them, your friends were still with you. You were never alone, as Malik tried to make you think." He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, his head tilted to one side as he regarded the young woman across from him. "Are you sure you are ready to hear everything, Mai?" he said, his crimson eyes serious as they rested on her. "I am merely the beginning . . . there is much more to this tale." Mai nodded, visibly forcing herself to relax as she sank back into the chair.

"I have to . . . to understand what happened to me, I need to know," she murmured. Yami nodded.

"As you wish, Mai." So the story began, continuing for over an hour as Yami talked, explaining how Yugi had put the Puzzle together and awakened him, through Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom and the final outcome of the Battle City tournament. The others interjected their own comments from time to time, especially Yugi. Mai sat quietly throughout the whole thing, her eyes never leaving Yami as he explained everything to her . . . how the Millennium Items were central in the battles, why Marik had been after them, and the history of the Shadow Games and Duel Monsters. Finally, he fell silent, waiting patiently as Mai tried to understand something that until Battle City had been nothing more than a fairy tale to her.

Mai sat back as the silence fell, mulling over everything in her mind. Everything made a lot more sense now . . . in a mystical I-believe-in-magic kind of way. She did not ask for proof of the story . . . Yami was more than enough after having appeared out of nowhere as he had.

"This explains a lot," she murmured. Joey answered her.

"Yeah . . . we were all pretty much there from the beginning, but we didn't really meet Yami until he chose to let us know he was here. We all thought Yugi was a schizo, ya know?"

"Gee, thanks Joey," Yugi muttered, earning a husky laugh from Mai.

"No, Yugi has never been a 'schizo', Joey. But at that time I didn't understand what I was myself . . . and Yugi was not even aware of my existence until a few months after the Puzzle was solved. It was best that none of you knew," Yami said, smiling. "Mai . . . is there anything else you would like to ask?" Mai nodded, looking around the group quickly.

"Ryou has a 'spirit' as well, you said. Where is he?" Yami nodded, having expected that question to crop up.

"Bakura, which is Ryou's yami, is currently taking care of a 'patient' we have in our care," he paused for a moment. "It will not be easy for you to hear . . . but now that you understand about the duality of Ryou and Yugi, perhaps you can accept it. There was one other person at Battle City with a duality, although his was not of the Millennium Items, but of his own hatred and jealousy." Mai sucked in a breath as she guessed.

"Marik," she murmured, her face paling. "He's the reason I finally decided to come back . . . I heard on the news that his body disappeared from the hospital." Yugi turned to glare at Yami, who had the good sense to look sheepish . . . he hadn't exactly bothered to tell Yugi that they had taken Marik without the doctor's permission. That had come to light when Yugi saw the news cast about the boy disappearing from his hospital room in the dead of the night. Yugi had been, to say the least, upset.

"Marik is not a danger to you Mai. It was not he who trapped you in the Shadow Realm, but his other, Malik. Marik had no control over the spirit's actions at that time . . . he had been kicked out of his own body by then." Yami stood and knelt before her so that his gaze was level with her own. "Mai . . . I know this will be difficult for you, but Marik is not who he was. He has changed, and is truly sorry for what he tried to do, and for the things that he did do." The former Pharaoh glanced at Joey and Tea as he said this. "He will be awakening tomorrow . . . if you choose to stay, you will have to face him. I hope, after you come to understand what I've told you . . . that you can find it in your heart to forgive him, as I have." He stood to pace, something Yugi had never seen him do. Yami was never agitated enough to pace.

Yami, is everything okay? You're pacing . . .

I do not wish Marik to awake to hostility. He may very well withdraw back into the shell he has used to protect himself for so long, undoing all that Bakura and I have accomplished. I am glad to see Mai . . . but her return could not have come at a worse time. He stopped suddenly, catching himself on the back of the couch as he swayed on his feet. Joey was at his side in seconds, a hand reaching out to steady him.

"Yami . . . man, you don't look so good," Joey said, a hand resting lightly on the spirit's elbow to steady him.

"I need to return to the Puzzle. The Shadow Realm . . . has used up much of my energy, and I am not regaining it fast enough." He faded out of sight slowly, winking out of existence between one heartbeat and the next. Yugi remained on the couch, a slightly worried frown marring his usually cheerful features.

"Is he okay?" Mai asked softly. Yugi shook his head.

"Not really . . . but he won't admit it. There's one thing that Yami didn't mention Mai . . ." Yugi said, sighing softly. "Yami is the Pharaoh that sealed the Shadow Games . . . he sacrificed himself in order to make sure they didn't get out of hand, which is where they were heading." Mai stared at him, stunned. "That's not all . . . Bakura was a Tomb Robber back in that time. Technically, they are both over a few thousand years old. Yami . . . is very stubborn. He won't admit to a weakness." Yugi shook his head again, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Yami . . . was a Pharaoh? That explains why Bakura has used that word so many times when talking to him . . ." Mai murmured. "I had wondered about that . . . but it makes sense. He has the bearing of one." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah . . . unfortunately, I guess the saying about old habits dying hard is true. Yami may be only a spirit . . . but he is still every inch the Pharaoh who ruled his people. He occasionally forgets which time line he's in." Yugi sat back, his face serious all the sudden. "Also . . . Yami has no memories of his life, Mai. They were sealed away from him for some reason . . . he's regained small bits and pieces, but that's all. His life is a mystery, even to him."

"No memories of his life at all?" Yugi shook his head. Mai winced in sympathy. The duel with Marik . . . 'no, Malik' she corrected herself mentally . . . had been bad enough with him taking away the memory of her friends. She couldn't imagine how Yami must feel, having no memories of his life at all. She looked around at the gathered group of people, her face softening into a true smile. "If you guys don't mind me staying . . . could I stay here? I . . . I would like to speak more with Yami when he's feeling up to it. And I . . . missed you guys." Her eyes rested on Joey as she said this.

"We missed you too, Mai," Yugi murmured. "We've been worried about you."

"Well . . . why don't I catch you guys up on what I've been doing then," she said, laughing. "I haven't been idle, that's for sure." The group settled in for a long chat convention . . . but Yami, Bakura and Marik were never far from any of their thoughts.


	14. The Choice

Disclaimer - Still don't own them, but I'm working on it . . .

Author's Notes - A while back someone asked me if the name I had chosen for Yami meant something . . . It does. In Egyptian, Amunamenra means "Beautiful Son of Ra" . . . or at least that's what the web site I was on told me. Note that I wrote this before I discovered that Yami already had a name, Atem or Atemu. So, I hope you'll overlook my taking license . . . personally, I think my name fits him better anyway. Asim, my name for the Dark Magician, I already explained in earlier chapters.

Chapter 14 - The Choice to Return

Yami opened his eyes slowly, the familiar interior of the hut coming into focus. He had spent the night here in the Shadow Realm with Marik, allowing Bakura to get the much needed rest he was going to need for today. Yami had been, as Bakura had figured, quite a bit less than enthused about Marik decision to try to return today. He still felt it was too early for the boy . . . but Marik had been adamant, to the point where he had told them in no uncertain terms that he would try it on his own if he had to. Yami had finally agreed, and Bakura had left to rest, leaving Yami and Marik in the Shadow Realm to get what rest they could.

Thinking of Marik, Yami glanced towards the bed. The blonde was still asleep, lavender eyes closed in slumber He looked every inch of the nineteen years he had lived . . . his face was free of the lines that pain and anger had etched there. Yami stood slowly to stretch . . . the bed he had summoned here was far less comfortable than the one he could summon in his soul room, but he had much less to work with here than he had there. There, he merely warped the power of the item to fit his needs . . . here he had to call it into existence from his own power, which was still sadly limited.

He walked slowly to the door, opening it to step through before closing it softly behind him so he didn't wake the young Egyptian. Today would be hard on the boy . . . a good majority of what they had to do had to be focused through him, and they were sure to have a fight on their hands at some point.. Malik had sealed the boy's Soul Room off when he had taken over his body . . . they would have to work through those seals, and then fight whatever other traps Malik might have lay for them.

"Hello Asim," he murmured, greeting the Dark Magician who still stood guard nearby.

"Greetings, Master Amun," the card replied. Yami sat down beside the sorcerer, his eyes taking in the vast emptiness that was the Shadow Realm.

"You take on a great task today, Amunamenra," Asim said after a few moments of silence. "It is one that I cannot help you accomplish, nor can I protect you from any of it's consequences. Be careful, my lord."

"I know, Asim. Thank you for your care . . . you have been the most valued protector any Pharaoh could ask for. I have been proud to be soul-bound to you," Yami murmured in reply, laying a hand on the Dark Magician's armored shoulder. They sat together in comfortable silence for some time, until Bakura arrived from the real world.

"Are you ready for this?" he said by way of greeting. "This is going to be a strain on your already limited abilities . . . are you sure you want to go through with this before he's fully healed? We're going to be taking the brunt of any magical attacks that come our way." Yami nodded and stood with his assistance.

"Healed or not, this is his choice," Yami replied. "Are the others . . . ready?" Bakura nodded.

"As ready as they'll ever be . . . Ishizu and Rishid arrived a few moments ago. They would like to see you . . . before we do this." Yami bowed his head, and summoned the power to will himself into the real world via his Soul Room.

Yugi enveloped him in a hug before he had even fully realized he was there.

"Be careful, Yami," he murmured, his head buried in the spirit's chest. Yami wrapped his arms around his small counterpart, hugging the boy to him as he sensed Yugi's worry and fear.

"I will be, my aibou. I will return to you . . . I promise, and I will bring Marik back with me. We will not fail." Yugi nodded, stepping out of his arms slowly to look Yami over.

"Ishizu and Rishid . . ."

"Want to see me . . . yes, I know, young one. Bakura told me when he arrived." He began to gather the energy to form his own body, and Yugi stopped him.

"Use my body, Yami. It will save you some of the energy you need." Yami nodded gratefully, and took possession of Yugi's body.

Opening his eyes was one of the most interesting experiences of his existence . . . since he had begun to use his own physical form, he had not once taken possession of Yugi again. It was a decidedly different experience now that he had something to compare it to.

"Hello Ishizu," he murmured, standing smoothly from where Yugi had been sitting. Ishizu and Rishid bowed to him.

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu murmured. Rishid, silent as always, kept his eyes lowered. Yami sighed.

"Rishid . . . I am not your ruler. You may look at me . . . my time as Pharaoh is long past." Rishid raised his eyes hesitantly. "And please . . . I am Yami, not Pharaoh."

"My . . . Yami," Rishid murmured finally, his deep baritone hesitant. "I am relieved to find you well. How is Master Marik?"

"Sleeping, at the moment. He will need his strength . . . the seals Malik placed upon his Soul Room are strong indeed . . . there is no telling how much it will take to break them." Ishizu broke in at this.

"We bring gifts . . . from Shadi. He appeared to us before we left . . . we are to return them when you are done, but he sent them to help you, Pharaoh Yami," the woman said. She held out her hands. Residing within them were the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales. Yami's eyes widened.

"This is unexpected . . ." he murmured, accepting the items from her. They flashed briefly as they exchanged hands.

"We also retrieved this . . . before we came here," Ishizu murmured. Rishid held out his hands to the former Pharaoh . . . hands which gently cradled the Millennium Rod. "Kaiba was happy to part with it . . . his dreams of late have been confusing to him, and he suspects it is this that has caused them. He would prefer we didn't bring it back . . . but he knows that we will." She bowed. "Once again you have all seven Millennium Items . . . between you and the Tomb Robber, that is." Yami grasped the Millennium Rod gingerly. The item had caused much grief in it's time . . . both in the hands of it's original owner and at the will of Marik and Malik. It, above all, was the most dangerous item. Tucking the Key into a pocket next to the Millennium Necklace, and the Rod through one of his belts, he felt decidedly odd.

"Ishizu . . . Rishid, there is something you should know before we bring Marik back. He's had a hard time of it . . . when Bakura and I found him, he was being tortured . . . by your father." Ishizu gasped. Rishid's face, if possible, grew even more solemn. "He has healed much, but he is still wounded in spirit. He still has a long way to go before he is fully healed of the wounds on his soul. I hope, with you here, we may speed that process. I will leave the full tale to Marik, as it is his to tell when he is ready . . . but I tell you this so you will be prepared."

"Thank you, Yami," Rishid murmured as tears swam in Ishizu's eyes. "He was a good boy at heart, and I know that still resides in him somewhere. I hope that you can restore the true Marik to us." Yami nodded.

"I will try with all my power," Yami murmured before turning to the gathered friends. "Joey . . . Tristan, Duke . . . Serenity, Tea, Mai . . . Ryou . . . thank you for having faith in me. You have been valuable friends."

"Damn man . . . it sounds like you're saying goodbye. Don't do that . . . we'll see you in a bit," Joey said, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Yami smiled.

"I am sorry, Joey. I did not mean it to sound that way . . . I fully intend to return. Yugi would be most upset with me if I did not," he said, a slight smile gracing his features as his crimson eyes took in his friends . . . his and Yugi's. "Be on guard . . . Yugi and Ryou will be most vulnerable while we are in there, as we cannot stop once we have started." He looked at them solemnly. "I am asking you to protect them both . . . until we return." Joey, Tristan, and Duke nodded their understanding. Tea looked worried however.

"Do you think . . . he'll come while you are there?" she asked. Yami shrugged slightly.

"We will be calling on powerful energies . . . if he has any sensitivity to it at all, he will feel it. It may draw him to us . . . I can not be certain, but I want you all to be careful anyway." With a last smile, he turned Yugi's body back over to his aibou, taking himself and the Millennium Items back into the Shadow Realm.

"Be safe, my Pharaoh . . ." Ishizu murmured.

-------------------------------

Bakura's eyes widened considerably as he took in the items Yami carried.

"They sent in the reinforcements . . ." he murmured as Yami stopped beside him, the Ring flashing into view around his neck at the nearness of all seven items. Yami nodded.

"Indeed . . . Shadi has loaned his items to us as well for this," he said, pulling the Key out from his pocket and handing it to the Tomb Robber. "And no, you can't keep it," he added as he saw the gleam in Bakura's eye.

"Damn," Bakura muttered, pocketing it as Yami withdrew the necklace and fastened it around his neck above where the chain holding the Puzzle rested. "What are you going to do with the Rod?" he asked.

"I'm giving it to Marik," Yami replied. "He knows best how to wield it . . . I also want you to give him the Eye."

"How did you know I have it?" Bakura asked, withdrawing the item he had taken forcefully from Pegasus out of a hidden pocket.

"I can sense all the items when they are close, Bakura," Yami said. "I've known you had it since we returned from Duelist Kingdom." Bakura looked annoyed for a moment. "Is Marik awake?"

"I haven't checked . . . I didn't want to risk disturbing him." Just then, the door to the hut opened, Marik rubbing his eyes as he stepped out slowly. He stopped short when he spied Yami . . . and the item that was tucked into one of the belt's at his waist.

"Why . . . what is that doing here?" he asked. Yami approached him slowly, stopping a few feet from him and holding the Rod out to the hesitant Egyptian. Marik balled his hands into fists, rebelling against the urges that were telling him to take the Rod and use it to bull his way out of here. That was his past . . . he had a future now, and Yami and Bakura were allies . . . possibly even friends, the first he had ever truly had. He shook his head, backing away from Yami, his eyes squeezed shut. "No . . . I can't . . . I can't take that path," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Yami stood there, holding the Rod out, his eyes solemn. This was the final test . . . would Marik choose the path back to darkness, or the path into light? He hated to do this to him, especially after all the progress Marik had made towards his freedom from the taint of jealousy, anger and hatred that had darkened his soul for so long. But it was necessary . . . he would not take Marik back to his body only for him to become the 'psycho' he had been before. Marik . . . the real one that they had come to know since rescuing him . . . deserved better.

Marik dropped to his knees, hunching in on himself as he fought the battle between his past and his future. The urge was strong, even after all he had come to know, to just take the Rod and remove Bakura and Yami from his path.

_They've been telling you lies . . . they are not your friends . . . they intend to lead you back to your body only to kill you. Think of all the pain your father caused, all because of his devotion to the Pharaoh . . ._

"No . . ." he murmured, his voice choked. "Yami didn't cause this . . . it wasn't his fault, there was no way he could have known . . . and he still apologized . . ."

_Fool! Of course he would . . . he wants you to trust him . . ._

"I won't listen to you . . . you are the lie, you are the darkness . . ." Suddenly, Yami's voice came to him, a silent whisper in his mind.

Remember Marik . . . forgiveness is absolute. Will you take that path again? Have you truly forgiven the pain that was caused you in your childhood? You must if you are to have a future.

He remember Yami holding him as he cried . . . waking up beside the Pharaoh, vulnerable in his sleep but trusting Marik would do nothing to him.

'He trusts me . . . he is my friend!' he shouted at the darkness in his mind. 'You are the lie . . . and I don't need you anymore!' The darkness receded. He stood slowly, approaching Yami, who had not moved, the Rod still held out towards the blonde Egyptian. Marik reached out, his hand closing over the Rod, but making no move to take it.

"I choose . . . the future," he murmured. Yami nodded, smiling at him before releasing his hold on the Rod, leaving it in Marik's hands.

"That is good," Yami replied. "Are you ready?" Marik nodded. "Let's go." They walked back to Bakura, who stood watching. He understood what Yami had done . . . he would have done it as well. Marik would continue to struggle with his new path of life . . . Bakura understood that better than Yami did. He still struggled with it himself on a daily basis . . . and he wondered in the dead of night, if Yami really understood how much he was a part of keeping Bakura on the path. He shrugged, putting it aside for the moment. Self-inspection wasn't one of his strong suits . . . he actually found it rather annoying.

He fell into step beside the two, silently handing Marik the Eye as he did so. Marik nodded, but said nothing, his eyes focused on the area ahead of them. Soon, a door appeared on the horizon . . . a door that swirled with darkness, red energy crackling around it in random patterns.

"My soul door . . ." he murmured. Yami nodded.

"Yes . . . and all the seals that Malik placed upon it to prevent your return." Silently, he turned to Bakura, who nodded back before approaching the seals.

"A concentrated surge should break them easily enough . . . this will be too easy," Bakura called back. "Way too easy . . ." he murmured to himself. "Malik has something else up his sleeve, he must." Turning, he returned to where Yami and Marik stood waiting. "Ready?" They nodded. "Marik, you're focus."

They moved into position, Marik taking point with Bakura and Yami behind him, forming a loose equilateral triangle. Together, they began to gather their powers, focusing it through the Millennium Items. Marik could feel it building as he, in turn, focused it on the Rod. He struggled to control it until it was of sufficient strength . . . Yami and Bakura were literally pulling out the stops and he was barely strong enough to hold it in check. He suddenly understood why Yami hadn't wanted to do this today . . . had he healed further, this would have been easier. Finally, in a blaze of golden light, he released it. The beam hit the seals, powering through them to his door in a blinding flash.

"That was too easy . . ." Marik murmured, unconsciously echoing Bakura's earlier sentiment. He approached his door slowly, his steps hesitant as it grew closer with no further barriers. He could sense Yami and Bakura behind him, and welcomed the feeling. He was no longer alone.

The door opened as they approached. Suddenly, Marik was shoved out of the way. He was aware of Bakura nearby, keeping him out of the way as Yami took the full brunt of the blast that streamed out of the door.

"YAMI!" Marik shouted, turning to face where the Pharaoh had pushed him out of the way. Yami stood, his arms crossed at the wrist before him, a shield flickering dimly as he protected himself from the blast. It was slow to fade . . . but when it did, Yami was still standing. Just as quickly as the shield had been summoned, it disappeared . . . and Yami dropped to his knees.

"Damn!" Bakura snarled, sprinting over to his fallen companion. He knelt beside him, a hand reaching out to shake one shoulder lightly. "Yami . . .?" Yami had his eyes closed, his breathing ragged as he tried desperately to recover from the blast that had taken up too much of his energy.

"I've . . . been . . . better," Yami gasped, answering the unspoken question " How's . . .Marik?"

"He's fine . . ."

"Yes . . . a shame that it only saved him from a less painful death than what I have planned," a voice said from the doorway. Yami glanced up, his eyes widening.

"Malik!" he hissed. "I banished you!"

"Did you truly think you could get rid of me so easily?" the evil spirit asked, stepping through the doorway. "You merely locked me in that shell behind my own seals, Pharaoh. Now that I am free, I can finish what I started."

Bakura rose to his feet, standing protectively over the still recovering Yami. He motioned for Marik to move behind him. Marik moved slowly, a wary eye on the demented spirit that his hatred and pain had created. He was not happy to see Malik . . . and at the same time, one side of him rejoiced. He ignored that side of him . . . the side that had wanted him to take the Rod and use it against Yami and Bakura earlier, the side that wanted to welcome Malik back into his life. He knew that would never happen . . . Malik would kill him, not partner with him, but telling that to the darker side of him was useless. So he ignored it, crouching down beside Yami, who had yet to have regained his feet.

"Yami . . ." he murmured.

"Stay back, Marik. This was not totally unexpected, but I had hoped that the worst would not come to pass," the Pharaoh replied, his voice still weak, but getting stronger. "This is more dangerous for you than I had anticipated . . ."

"I can handle this . . . he was a part of me, I should be the one to deal with him," Marik replied.

"Oh, I doubt you can 'handle me', weaker half," Malik growled. "Even now, you resist the urge to rejoin me in my . . . no, our quest for power. I can feel it . . . I am you, the stronger part of you, the evil in you." Marik stood, walking around Bakura to face the darker part of himself. A hand on his arm stopped him from going further.

"Marik," Bakura said "Don't do this."

"I have to do this," he replied, shrugging off the hand. He stepped forward, coming within a few feet of Malik.

"I'm not that person anymore . . ." he murmured. Malik had the gall to laugh.

"Of course you are, you annoying brat. You will always be that person . . . you can't change. I was a part of you . . . now you are nothing without me. Admit that you desire to return to me, and I might let you live," the spirit growled, the sneer on his face growing larger.

"No . . . I've chosen a different path now . . . and you have no need to exist anymore," Marik growled . . . and lunged with the Millennium Rod's hidden blade unsheathed, hoping to bury it in Malik's black heart.

Malik caught his wrist, twisting it ruthlessly until he dropped the Rod, his arm screaming in agony. Malik used the wounded arm to shove him away. He stumbled and fell back, howling as he caught himself on the twisted wrist as his backside hit the ground. He was left staring up in hatred at his once darker half, who leaned down and retrieved the Rod, cradling it lovingly in his hands.

"This is mine," he snarled, staring down at Marik as he toyed with the item. He stood towering over the blonde Egyptian, the blade held at ready in one hand as he reached down and plucked Marik off the ground by his throat, holding him off the ground.

Marik struggled to breathe, keeping an eye on the volatile spirit as he tried desperately to loosen the vise like grip that was slowly crushing his windpipe. He watched as Malik raised the Rod in his other hand, preparing to plunge it through the teenager's heart.

'I'm sorry,' he thought hazily, closing his eyes. 'After everything . . . I still failed.' He gasped as the grip around his throat suddenly loosened, dropping him to his knees. He opened his eyes . . . and staggered to his feet to brace Bakura as the white haired spirit fell back from Malik, hissing in pain.

"That . . . hurt . . ." the Tomb Robber snarled, wrapping his hand around the Rod buried in his shoulder and yanking it out. "If you ever . . . do anything . . . that stupid again . . . I am going to let him kill you," he growled at Marik.

"Bakura . . ."

"Don't you dare say you are sorry . . ." the white haired spirit growled . . . and promptly pulled Marik to the ground as a blast from Yami passed through where they had been standing and caught Malik straight in the chest. "That stupid . . ." Bakura growled, scrambling to his feet and pulling Marik up with him as he sprinted back towards Yami, dragging the blonde Egyptian with him. He handed Marik the Rod carefully as he braced Yami, who appeared ready to drop. Marik glanced back towards his soul room door. Malik leaned against it, getting slowly to his feet after Yami's blast had knocked him back through the door.

"Yami . . . Ra take you, you can't go doing that!"

"I had to do something. Saved your ass, didn't it?" Yami replied weakly.

"Yeah . . . and how much did it cost you?" Bakura snapped.

"It doesn't matter . . ." Yami murmured. "Marik . . . don't do that again, please."

"I'm . . ."

"Don't you dare say that," Bakura growled. Marik's jaw snapped shut as Yami smiled slightly.

"I know, Marik," he said. "But we've come too far to let you go so easily . . . you have a life ahead of you, don't give it up so soon." He glanced at Malik, who was back on his feet and looking none too happy. "We have to think of a way to destroy Malik . . . any ideas? Banishment didn't work . . ."

"It would . . . if I was in control of my body when you did it," Marik said. Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He's got a good point . . ." the Tomb Robber said . . . and spun on his heel to charge Malik. He tackled the blonde spirit, taking him down feet from the door. "GO!" he shouted. Yami snapped out of his surprise and pushed Marik towards the door.

"You're on your own . . . we can't help you now. Just remember Marik . . . you have a future now, free of him and your past if you choose. Be careful" Yami said as he shoved Marik through his soul room door. "Shut it, and set up a seal." Marik hesitated.

"Yami . . . but . . ." Suddenly, he wanted to tell Yami to be careful himself, that he wanted the chance to be his friend. Yami, however, did not have the time for conversation.

"NOW!" Yami commanded, crimson eyes darkening to blood red as he called upon every inch of power he had left. Responding to the Pharaoh he had once been sworn to, Marik closed the door firmly. Using the Rod to focus, he quickly set up the seals Yami had told him to put up. He could sense Yami on the other side, using what little he had left to give to set up a seal of his own.

Marik leaned against the door, one hand resting against it as he put his forehead to it.

"Please be safe, you two," he murmured. "I want to see you outside of the Shadow Realm." Sighing, he slumped to his knees before the door, desperately praying to whatever gods would listen to him to protect Yami and Bakura from his dark half. He wanted the chance . . . to be their friend.

"Praying to them won't help the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber . . ." a voice behind him said. Marik recognized that voice, and turned to face the owner, suddenly wary.

"Shadi . . ." he murmured, facing the owner of the Millennium Scales.

"Marik Ishtar . . . I have come to judge you, to see if you are worthy of the forgiveness the Pharaoh has shown you." Marik bowed his head in acceptance as the Millennium Scales appeared in Shadi's hands.

"You have done evil things, Marik . . ." Shadi murmured, removing the feather from his turban slowly, his eyes never leaving the blonde before him. "The creature you have created may very well destroy the Pharaoh . . . and the turbulence you have caused could undo all that he hoped to achieve. Are you ready to be judged?" Marik nodded.

"I am ready . . . and I will accept the punishment that is my due," he replied, lavender eyes resting seriously on Shadi's own. "But I want you to know, before I am judged . . . that I owe the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber more than I can ever repay . . . but I'm hoping for the chance to do so." Shadi placed the feather on the scales, and held it towards Marik in reply. Marik bowed his head, and awaited it's decision.

The room was silent for several moments, before Shadi sighed, and took the feather off. The Scales had not moved . . . signifying that Marik was at a turning point in his life and that they would not judge him at this time. Marik heard the sigh and opened his eyes to see the Scales disappear.

"It seems that the Pharaoh's faith in you is well justified," Shadi murmured, placing the feather back in his turban. "You have a long path ahead of you, Marik Ishtar . . . I only hope that you continue to live up to what Yami hopes you can become." He faded from the soul room then, leaving Marik to stare in stunned disbelief at the place where he had been standing.


	15. The Last Moment of Existence

Disclaimer - No, I don't own them, more's the pity.

Author's Notes - My biggest apologies for taking so dang long to update. Much has been going on in real life, and I have had little time and urge to write. I do greatly apologize for that, as I know many of you have been waiting anxiously for this chapter, and I do hope you will forgive me.

My personal web page has been completely revamped! If you wish to check it out, go to and check it out. All of my fictions that are done or in the works like this one are posted there.

And now, on with the story.

Chapter 15 - The Last Moment of Existence

Bakura snarled as Malik landed another punch to his wounded shoulder, wishing absently that he could concentrate long enough to summon his own weapons. A dagger would have been nice right about now. . . anything to get Malik to back off enough for Bakura to catch his breath. But being locked in close combat, he had no time to do either. He could sense Yami, however, and he knew instinctively that the Pharaoh was getting ready to do something both dangerous and stupid, but he couldn't stop him either. It might be the only chance they had.

Malik snarled inches from his face as Bakura found himself pinned suddenly beneath the slightly bigger body of the demented spirit. He struggled desperately to get free, but the heavier weight, combined with the pain throbbing through his shoulder, kept him from getting the push he needed to get Malik off him. Giving that up, he craned his neck to see what Yami was doing . . . and froze. It appeared Malik had pushed Yami too far . . . because Yami appeared to be drawing on what little access he had left to the Shadow Realm mercilessly, using the Millennium Items to boost that connection.

Yami's form crackled with dark lightening as he stood within a circle formed of the Millennium Items that remained with them. Even as Bakura watched, the Rod and the Scales appeared within the circle. At their appearance, a golden light welled up like liquid fire from the ground, forming into a somewhat familiar seal. 'Why is he calling up a seal . . . unless . . .' Bakura wondered . . . and burst into action as his mind supplied him with what Yami was planning on doing.

"YAMI, DON'T!" he shouted, throwing all his weight against Malik, trying desperately to throw the spirit off so he could get up and stop Yami from doing the one thing that could very well destroy him. Malik didn't budge however, even though he too was distracted as he looked up to see what the Pharaoh was doing, his eyes widening before they narrowed.

"Oh no you don't, mighty Pharaoh," he snarled, and slugged Bakura hard enough that the Tomb Robber saw stars. Too stunned to do anything much once Malik's weight was gone, he rolled over and watched Malik sprint towards Yami. He was just as startled as Malik was when a wall sprang into existence, stopping him in his tracks. He hadn't thought Yami had the power left to do that. Of course, he hadn't thought Yami had the power left to try and summon either. The items were boosting him more than he'd thought they could.

"Well, well . . . the Pharaoh is willing to risk destroying himself to destroy me and protect that worthless brat who calls himself my other," Malik snarled, standing as close as possible to the wall that separated him from Yami. "Is he really worth it, Pharaoh? What did he do . . . tell you that he was sorry, that he would turn over a new leaf? You are smart enough to know that is a lie, Pharaoh . . ." Yami looked at him then, truly looked at him, blood red eyes glowing as the dark lightning around him began to become even more evident.

"What I know, Malik, is that you are more dangerous than he ever would have been and that you cannot be allowed to continue to exist," Yami murmured from the middle of the maelstrom. "This may kill me . . . what is left of me, that is . . . but it will most definitely destroy you."

"You can't destroy me, Pharaoh . . . I'm a part of that boy you so wish to protect." Malik was beginning to sound slightly desperate. Yami laughed . . . a laugh that even chilled Bakura down to the bone as he rose to his knees. It was a laugh that belonged coming from his throat during one of his more psychotic episodes . . . devoid of emotion, it was like pure insanity. It certainly was never something he would have expected to hear coming from Yami. Apparently. Malik felt the same way, a look of abject fear crossing his features.

"You are no more a part of Marik than I am a part of Yugi," Yami replied after a moment. "We are two separate entities, tied by friendship and circumstance. Perhaps you were once a part of him . . . but no longer." The darkness swirled around him, covering his face for a moment. Only his eyes showed, the blood red of them glowing with the energy he was calling upon. "I have protected Yugi from what I am . . . I have killed people who crossed him and endangered him and his friends. Now, I place Marik under my protection, and you are a threat to him," his voice came through the darkness. Yami's eyes narrowed as Malik backed up a step. "My life for Marik's . . . that is the bargain I willingly make. To destroy you . . . I will give up everything, as Exodia demands." The darkness cleared as the seal below his feet glowed brighter.

"You can't . . ." Malik whispered, sounding truly unsure of himself. The God's were one thing . . . Exodia was on an entirely different plane of power, and only the Pharaoh had ever been able to control him. But no one had dared to call on the God's for over a thousand years . . . and now Yami was going to summon their lord and master. Exodia . . . The Forbidden One . . . he was named that for a reason, and it was because he commanded a high price for his summoning in the Shadow Realm.

"I can and will. It is my right, as Pharaoh. I pass judgment on you . . . and I find you guilty." The seal rose, rotating as it made it's way up Yami's form, passing over his head to continue rotating behind him as he stood before it. His fist rose with it, held out towards Malik with the fingers curled into his palm. Surprisingly, he looked at Bakura, his eyes growing back to crimson as he regarded the white haired spirit who was getting unsteadily to his feet. "Watch after them," he whispered, his voice carrying to the Tomb Robber's ears. "I'm leaving it to you, Bakura. Tell Yugi . . . that I am sorry."

"Yami . . ." Bakura whispered in return. But Yami's attention had turned back to Malik. "Damn it, Yami . . . Yugi may not need you anymore, but I do," he murmured. "Don't do this."

"Don't do this Pharaoh . . . the whelp isn't worth dying for!" Malik shouted, backing away from the darkness that was starting to grow, reaching out towards him from where Yami stood, the seal still swirling behind him.

"The last lesson you'll ever learn, Malik . . . some people are worth dying for," Yami said. "EXODIA, COME FORTH!" His fist opened as the seal behind him shattered. The darkness became a vortex, blinding everyone before it cleared . . .allowing Malik to get a look at his doom.

Exodia's face glared down at him from on high, a malicious grin set in the Forbidden One's face. Yami stood between his feet, his own form still crackling with dark energy as he gave the command.

"Exodia . . . OBLITERATE!" Malik stared into the face of death as the ball of disintegrating energy formed in the massive hand.

"You can't kill me, Pharaoh . . . I will always be a part of Marik."

"Perhaps not," Yami said as Exodia released his devastating attack. "But I can give it a damn good try." When the smoke cleared, Malik was gone, nothing left of the spirit at all. Exodia faded into the mists, the seal reforming before it faded as well, leaving Yami standing alone for a second before the Pharaoh pitched forward and lay still, the Millennium Items winking out of the Shadow Realm one by one, returning to their proper owners . . . or their current ones, since the Eye was suddenly in Bakura's pocket again.

Bakura staggered back to his feet from where Exodia's blast had thrown him and stumbled to the fallen form as fast as he could, fearing the worst. Before he could even get there, the form began to disintegrate.

"Yami," Bakura whispered. "NO!" He fell to his knees beside where the Pharaoh had fallen. "Damn you . . . please, come back." For the first time in as long as he could clearly remember, the Tomb Robber cried.

Yugi gasped as a familiar weight suddenly reappeared around his neck, drawing everyone's attention as they sat nervously in the living room, awaiting some sort of sign from the spirits. He glanced down to find the Puzzle resting against his chest as it always had. An echoing gasp came from Ryou as the Ring suddenly reappeared around his neck. As one, they turned and ran to the room where Marik's body had been residing, leaving everyone to stare after them in confusion.

Lavender eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling in disbelief..

"Marik!" Ryou said, the hesitancy in his voice evident as he and Yugi stood just within the door, ready to run if Marik proved to be unbalanced. The lavender orbs turned to regard Ryou calmly, a slight smile drifting across the Egyptian's face as he saw them.

"Ryou . . . Yugi," Marik murmured, his voice hoarse from disuse. "Have Yami and Bakura returned?" Yugi shook his head as he cautiously settled on the edge of the bed.

"No . . . how are you feeling?" the tri-haired boy asked.

"Like I've been run over with a freight truck . . . somewhat fitting, I think," Marik muttered. Ryou smiled, his worry fading slightly. Marik sounded just like one of them . . . but was it an act?

"Well, you look fine . . . a little thin from all that IV food, but I suspect Yugi will fix that soon enough, if Yami doesn't first." Marik looked surprised.

"Yami . . . cooks?" he asked, his voice skeptical. Yugi giggled.

"Yeah . . . after I taught him how to use everything in the kitchen, he got into a major cooking kick. Admittedly there were a few . . . accidents . . . he nearly burned the house down one time, but otherwise, he's a great cook. Surprisingly, he's really good at desserts . . . I think he was sugar deprived as Pharaoh." Marik laughed, startling both Yugi and Ryou. It was the first pure laugh they had heard from him . . . there was no darkness in it, no malice. To Marik, it felt great. To them, just hearing it was a sign that Yami and Bakura had been right. They relaxed finally, sure suddenly in the fact that Marik was once again sane . . . and quite possibly on their side.

They all tensed up again a moment later when a blinding flash lit up the room in bright gold. When it was gone, they found Bakura standing a few feet away. His eyes were worn, hair and clothing disheveled as he hissed in pain, clutching the shoulder that the Rod had gone through. Ryou, Yugi and Marik sat stunned as he staggered, and finally fell to his knees.

The shock wore off as Ryou quickly lunged to his feet and fell to his knees beside his yami.

" 'Kura!" Ryou murmured. A gasp from the door heralded the arrival of the rest of the group, who stood clustered in the hallway as if afraid to come in. Marik was trying to come to grips with the fact that Bakura had shown up outside the Ring . . . when had he and Yami discovered that ability? Yugi remained on the bed . . . and after a few moments with no arrival of Yami, began to be afraid.

"Bakura . . . where's Yami?" he asked as Ryou helped the Tomb Robber into a chair. Bakura glanced up at him, his eyes dark . . . and Yugi suddenly knew.

"No . . ." he whispered, his voice shaking. "No . . . please, tell me you don't know . . ."

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Bakura rasped, his own voice choked. "I couldn't stop him . . . it was the only way he could think of to get rid of Malik for eternity. He . . . sacrificed himself to summon Exodia and obliterated Malik."

"No . . . oh no, please . . . oh Yami, why?" Yugi whispered, burying his head in his hands as amethyst eyes began to well with tears. He sobbed as arms were wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug as Tea sat on the bed next to him, her own eyes full of tears.

"I hope you're worth it, Marik," Joey growled from the doorway, his arm around Mai as he choked on the words. Tristan was comforting Serenity with help from Duke. Ishizu looked stunned with Rishid at her side, who had his own stoic mask in place.

"I hope so too," Marik murmured . . . and broke down. Surprisingly, Bakura got up and staggered to the bed, pulling Marik into his arms as he dragged Ryou to the bed as well. Ryou sat down beside him, forming a protective ring around Marik with his arms as he hugged both Bakura and the young Egyptian who had just been returned to life . . . but at a heavy cost.

Yami opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling in confusion before getting cautiously to his feet. He found himself in a sandstone hallway, the walls covered in hieroglyphics. He glanced down at himself and sighed. His clothing had returned to that which he had worn in his life as Pharaoh . . . which meant that, in all likely hood, he really was dead.

"The judgement halls of Anubis," he murmured, his voice echoing slightly in the massive hallway. He began to walk towards the end, where he could see the god's waiting near the scales that would judge his life. He bowed low as he stopped feet from Anubis, who waited beside Maat to weigh his heart against her feather on the Scales of Judgement. He could sense Ammut waiting to devour him should he prove false as Horus stood waiting to lead him to Osiris should he prove worthy of continuing on to the Afterlife.

Surprisingly, he found that he was not afraid. Whatever the judgement would be, in his heart he knew that he had done the best he could.

"At last you come before us, Amunamenra," the jackal headed god spoke, his voice booming out over the empty hallway. Yami bowed his head. "It has been a long time in coming since your earthly body died."

"He is not to be judged," a voice spoke, causing Yami to raise his head in surprise. Crimson orbs met those of Osiris upon his throne as the other gods turned to look at the god of the dead. Isis rested a hand upon the god's shoulder, a gentle smile gracing her lips as she nodded at Yami.

Yami was floored. He . . . was not to be judged? But . . . what did that mean? And why had Isis smiled at him, a mere Pharaoh well past his time of life?

"No, Pharaoh Amunamenra, you are not to be judged," Isis murmured, stepping out from behind the throne to approach him. The other gods bowed as she passed by them before she came to stand before Yami, her form shrinking to a human size as she took his hand. Yami fell to his knees before her, his head bowed so that he would not look upon the goddess. "Raise your eyes, Amunamenra. If any have ever deserved to look upon my face, it is you." She raised him to his feet. As she did so, the hallway disappeared, to be replaced with a flowering field. Two doors stood upon this field, both closed with the eye of Horus engraved upon them.

"You sacrificed yourself long ago for the sake of the world, Pharaoh," the goddess murmured at his side. "For that you were granted leniency and certain privileges. Before you stand two doors . . .you have a choice to make." She gestured to the door on the right. "Behind that door is your life . . . the one you led back in Egypt. You may go through that door . . . remember everything you have ever forgotten and go on to the Afterlife you so richly deserve."

"And the other door?" Yami murmured, daring to ask. Isis smiled beside him.

"Behind the other door is the life you have now . . . your Soul Room in the Millennium Puzzle and your aibou and friends. They mourn you . . . the Tomb Robber whom you have begun to redeem has told them what you have done. It was a brave thing . . . stupid, yes, but very brave and selfless." She chuckled slightly. "Once again, you have done something the gods did not expect and have drawn our attention. You seem to have a habit of doing so."

"Trust me, Lady Isis . . . if I could stop getting into these kinds of situations, I would do so," Yami murmured ironically. Isis rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not regret the circumstances that have led you all your life, young Pharaoh. Throughout it all, you have made selfless choices that have earned you our regard. Your darkness has been a light all along . . . for although you harbor much of it, you have never trodden the path of evil. Thus, you are given the choice . . . live peacefully in your afterlife, or return to those you love."

Yami stood regarding the doors thoughtfully as the goddess stood by his side. There was a choice to be made . . .but which to make?


	16. The Choice is Made

Disclaimer - Nope, still don't own them. Maybe someday, when I win the lottery.

Authors Notes - My apologies for not updating sooner. Just as I was getting ready to start updating every two weeks, as is my normal schedule, I was landed in the hospital. To make a long story short, my third child decided to make her way into this world early, but changed her mind halfway through the idea. To get technical, my water broke at 30 weeks pregnant, but she decided to stay on for a bit, so I was hospitalized and put on complete bed rest. It was very annoying, but things are fine now.

So, I have three children now. My newest addition is a lovely little girl with one hell of an attitude problem, born on Labor Day at 3 pounds, 14 ounces. She is doing fine, and is expected to be able to come home in about a month. And now that I'm back in action, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy : )

Chapter 16 - The Choice is Made

Marik recovered slowly, as did Bakura. But some wounds would never heal . . . Yugi had retreated to his bedroom and refused to come out, mourning in solitude the loss of his best friend and guardian. The Puzzle was cold . . . no life pulsed within it anymore. Yami was gone. It had been over a week since Bakura had returned from the Shadow Realm alone . . . if there had been any chance of Yami being alive, he would have returned by now, they felt. The others mourned him as well, but as days passed, they grew more worried about Yugi.

Marik knocked on the door to Yugi's room hesitantly. It was the dead of night . . . he was not supposed to be out of bed yet, still recovering his strength from the amount of time his body had lay unmoving in the hospital. But he had to see Yugi . . . he could not allow Yami's sacrifice for him to destroy the boy Yami had wished to protect.

"Yugi . . ." he whispered to the silence beyond the door. "Please . . . let me in." Surprisingly, the door opened. Marik walked through it slowly, one hand on the wall for support as the door closed behind him.

"What do you want?" the boy asked out of the shadows to his right. He did not turn to look, but rather made his way cautiously to the bed he could just see by starlight, sitting down on it gingerly before speaking again.

"Yugi . . . do you really think Yami would want you to kill yourself mourning him?" he asked quietly.

"How would you know what Yami would want!?" the boy snapped from his dark corner. Marik flinched, but didn't allow it to deter him.

"Yami and I . . . got to know each other a little while I was recovering from my father's whipping," Marik murmured. "He cared a great deal about you . . . I know he wouldn't have wanted this."

"Then why did he do it?" Yugi murmured, his voice choked. "Why did he sacrifice himself? There had to be some other way . . ." A sob broke through the darkness. Marik sighed.

"I wish I could tell you that I knew, and that everything was going to be all right again," Marik replied. "Yami did the only thing he could think of in the situation he found himself in . . . to do anything else wouldn't have been Yami." Silence answered him. "Yugi . . . I don't blame you if you hate me . . . Yami sacrificed himself to save me, and I still don't understand why. I'm not worth it . . . I never have been, and yet he did it anyway, and I'll never be able to ask him." He jumped as he suddenly found Yugi standing in front of him. The boy looked angry.

"Don't you dare say you're not worth it! Yami believed you were . . . and to belittle yourself belittle's his sacrifice, so don't you DARE say that!" the young hikari hissed, his amethyst eyes almost darkening to a crimson akin to his yami's. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the anger was gone, replaced by a weary hurt. "I miss him . . ." the boy murmured, amethyst eyes welling with tears once again. Marik pulled the smaller boy down onto the bed with him, cradling the slight form in his arms as Yugi began to sob once again.

"I do too, Yugi," he murmured to the sobbing boy. "I . . . Yami was a beacon to me, as you were to him. Without him, I don't know which way to turn. The darkness in my soul that is left from my childhood calls to me . . . but his memory and that of what he was willing to do for me helps to keep me on the path he showed me." He rubbed the boy's back comfortingly. "But . . . I know this was not what he ultimately hoped for. He . . . wouldn't want you to suffer like this. He wouldn't want any of us to suffer over him. Your friends are worried about you . . . please let them help you." Yugi nodded against the blonde's chest, his arms wrapping around the slight Egyptian.

"Thank you . . ." Yugi whispered. "You're right . . . this isn't what Yami would have wanted. I . . . will try."

"That's all anyone can ask of you, Yugi. Yami taught me that, at least," Marik replied.

Outside the door, Bakura smiled, sitting on the floor next to the wall as he eavesdropped. 'Well, you stubborn Pharaoh, it seems your lessons are sticking to more than just me,' he thought, amused despite the situation. Even dead, Yami still proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Bakura sighed, standing slowly and moving quietly off down the hallway to the room Ryou and he were staying in.

He was startled to find Ryou wide awake and waiting for him.

"Did Marik get through to him?" he asked quietly as Bakura settled onto the bed next to him.

"Yes . . . how did you know?"

"I went to check on him and he wasn't in his bed. I figured he must have gone to see Yugi." In the darkness, Bakura smiled.

"Smart hikari . . . the others would have been worried that he had gone back to the dark side." Ryou snorted.

"You don't give them enough credit . . . I think Marik has proved to all of them over the last couple of days that he's changed. Yami's willingness to sacrifice himself helped that a great deal, I think," he replied. There was a sudden shift in movement, and Bakura tried not to jump as Ryou suddenly hugged him. "You've proved it to them too, you know. If Yami could redeem you, then surely he could get through to Marik, who was never truly evil in the first place."

"Nice to see I'm still at the top of the food chain," Bakura grumbled. Ryou snickered.

"Nobody could ever deny that you have one hell of an evil streak, 'Kura," he murmured. "They still don't ever want to get on your bad side . . . they tread very carefully around you, in case you hadn't noticed." Bakura smirked.

"Of course I noticed . . . it's the only amusement I've been getting out of life here lately."

"You miss him too, don't you?" Ryou asked quietly. Bakura sighed, the grin fading from his face.

"The Pharaoh and I may have been enemies for a very long time . . .but things change. Yes, I miss him . . . he was the only opponent worth my time. And . . . we understood each other, towards the end. He was . . . a friend." Ryou squeezed slightly, and Bakura rested a hand lightly on the arms that were wrapped around his waist. "I've been a royal bastard to you from the beginning . . . Yami made me see just how much you were really worth, and how much I need you. I . . ." he choked on the words. "Just don't go getting comfortable with it," he finally growled. Ryou smiled against his back.

"Yes sir," he mumbled. He knew what Bakura was trying to say . . . Bakura cared about him, and didn't want to see anything happen to him. He was just never going to say it. He gasped when Bakura suddenly disappeared.

/Go back to sleep, Ryou,/ Bakura said from his Soul Room. /We all need our rest for the days ahead . . . we still have Yami's 'collector' to deal with./ Ryou nodded and lay back down, falling back into sleep quickly. Inside his Soul Room, Bakura settled down to sleep as well. With Yami gone, it was up to him to protect Yugi and the Puzzle . . . and he was going to be damned if he was going to fail in the last thing Yami had asked of him.

----------------------------

The golden glow emanating from the Puzzle went unmarked by the sleeping boys on the bed nearby, the darkness fading from the soft light. So too did the form that coalesced near it, tiny motes of light coming together slowly until Yami stood once again in the bedroom of his hikari. He smiled at the sleeping pair as the glow faded, leaving him in only the starlight as he stood over them. His eyes marked the tear tracks on his hikari's face, and he frowned, brushing a light finger across the boy's cheek. Yugi murmured and rolled over, but did not awaken from his exhausted slumber.

Marik looked better off, but his face too bore the trace of tears. Sighing, Yami moved from the room, slowly drifting through the dark hallways of the Mouto house, checking on those who slept. They all bore signs of strain and mourning, something Yami was not at all happy with.

"I made the correct choice in coming back," he murmured, standing in the kitchen where piles of dishes and food boxes lay in heavy evidence of the lack of true life the group had been going through. "Memories or no . . . I could not leave them like this." Sighing, he shrugged out of his jacket, and set to work.

A few hours later he sank into a chair, running a slightly damp hand through his hair as he stared around at the now clean kitchen. It was a beginning . . . now that he was back, he could hopefully repair the damage his death had done to his friends and get back to what was important . . . living life. First, however, they would need to deal with Eliot Crawford. Yami wondered what the 'collector' had been up to while he was in the realm of the gods. He wasn't sure how much time had passed . . . time there passed differently then time here. From the accumulation of dishes and fast food boxes, Yami would say at least a week, if not more.

However long he had been there, it appeared that Marik had made some progress with the others. The fact that he had been sleeping beside Yugi alone was a huge improvement . . . although his hikari was the most understanding and forgiving person of the group, he was much like Yami when it came to his friends. Marik had used those friends . . . taken over their minds and forced Yugi and Yami to duel against them in a no win battle where the loser would have lost his life.

It seemed Yugi had forgiven him for that, if how Yami had found them was any indication. That was good to know . . . Marik still had a long way to go before he could begin living a full life free of the darkness. Sighing, he stood, shutting off the lights and making his way to the unoccupied couch. He lay down, closing his eyes wearily. He was still tired from everything that had occurred . . . death being the least of them. Slowly he drifted off to slumber, content in the knowledge that he was back where he belonged.

--------------------------------

Yugi awoke slowly, blinking up at his ceiling before the world crashed back down on him. Yami . . . Yami was dead, and he wasn't coming back. He hiccupped, stamping down on the sobs that threatened to escape his throat so that he wouldn't awaken Marik. He glanced over at the blonde Egyptian lying next to him, and a small smile passed across his lips . . . the first one in over a week.

He was grateful to Marik for coming to talk to him last night . . . he knew it must have taken him a lot of courage to come here, especially when he wasn't supposed to be out of bed in the first place. He carefully got up from the bed, dressing in his black slacks and a white t-shirt, leaving off the belts. They reminded him too much of his yami, and as Marik had said, he needed to get on with his life. Yami would not have wanted him to do this . . . he would have wanted him to continue on without him.

He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stared at the Millennium Puzzle. What was the use in wearing it any more? It was empty . . . Yami was gone, and without him, the Puzzle was just a piece of pretty and unique jewelry. He turned away from the item lying on his desk as tears clouded his eyes, which he angrily dashed away before they could fall.

He needed to face facts . . . he was alone in his body now, but he still had his friends . . . including the two newest ones, Marik and Bakura. Yami had sacrificed himself for Marik . . . Yugi was going to make damn sure he continued what Yami had started and showed the older boy what life could be like. As for Bakura . . . the volatile spirit simply hadn't been acting much like himself lately since Yami had died. He was quiet . . . almost too quiet for someone as psycotic as the Tomb Robber occasionally was. He knew he would probably have a hard time getting Bakura to talk to him . . . the thief had seemed to only be willing to open up to Yami or Ryou, but he hoped that with time Bakura would talk to him as well. He knew Ryou was worried about the spirit . . . he could sense it, just as he could sense Marik's discomfort at being around so many people who weren't sure if he was truly a friend now.

Yugi left his room slowly, making his way quietly down to the kitchen. He stopped short when he actually got there . . . the kitchen was spotless. But who could have done it? Only Yami had kept it this clean . . . and everything was where it belonged, a feat that none of his friends could have managed so well. He spied a coat slung over the back of one of the chairs, and approached it slowly. It was familiar . . . it was one of his jackets, but in a bigger size. He held it up critically, eyeing it suspiciously before he noticed a bulge in one of the pockets. Maybe Joey had left it here. He reached in, hoping whoever owned the jacket would forgive him . . . and gasped when he withdrew a dueling deck. The top card was the Dark Magician.

"Who could this belong to?" he murmured, thumbing through the deck. It was nearly identical to his own . . . but only one person used a deck like this . . . and that person was dead. His own deck was up in his room . . . he knew that, because he kept it in a special box on his dresser, and no one had been in his room except him since Yami had died, with the exception of Marik last night.

A murmur from the living room caused him to spin around, putting the deck back in the jacket guiltily, his face flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't even known any of his friends were sleeping in the living room . . . he would have felt terrible if he had woke them. He wondered who it was though . . . from what he'd overheard of his friends talking in the hallway, Joey and the others had been going home late and coming over early in the morning. The only people in the house were him, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Ishizu and Rishid. Ishizu and Rishid were here to help keep an eye on Marik and make sure he was recovering . . . Ryou and Bakura were staying for him, to make sure he was okay.

He walked into the living room silently . . . and paused when a familiar arm came into view, slung over the back of the couch and sporting a leather bracelet identical to the one he had left in his room. The skin was lightly tanned, the nails short but perfectly manicured. But the only people in this house with tan's were the Egyptians . . . and none of them wore leather. Confused, he peered over the back of the couch at the arm's owner . . . and froze.

Identical tri-colored hair, ruffled from sleep and too many frustrated hand brushes . . . a face that seemed an older, more refined version of his own . . . a skin tight black leather shirt tucked into hip-hugging black leather pants . . . belts around both neck and waist . . . there was only one person who looked like that in all the world.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered, his voice choked with longing and hope as he stared down at the sleeping spirit. Crimson eyes blinked open slowly, their unfocused gaze on the ceiling before they sharpened and met amethyst over the back of the couch.

"Hello Yugi . . ." the Pharaoh whispered. "I hope I was not gone too long . . ."

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted, and leapt over the back of the couch, landing solidly on his yami and wrapping shaking arms around the slim form as he buried his head in the spirit's shoulder and sobbed.

"Hush Yugi . . ." Yami murmured, rubbing comforting circles in the small of his aibou's back as the boy trembled with the force of his sobs. "I am here . . . and I will never, ever leave you again, my light."

It was about this time that Bakura came down the stairs at a dead sprint, clad only in his pants, his hair disheveled from sleep.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring around wildly, looking for what had awoken him. He had heard Yugi cry out, even in his soul room . . . had the 'collector' decided to show up after all? He froze when he spotted the pair on the couch, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"Yami?" The Pharaoh turned his head to look at the other spirit, nodding his head. Bakura made his way to the couch, leaning over it to poke Yami in the shoulder. "By Ra!" he whispered. "You're alive!" His eyes narrowed. "You son of a . . . we thought you were dead, Anubis take you! Where the fuck have you been!" he said, his voice rising till he was shouting.

"'Kura . . . what's with all the shouting? And why did you . . ." Ryou's voice trailed into silence as he spied Yami. "Oh my god . . . Yami!" He rushed over, kneeling down beside the still prone Pharaoh, who was currently pinned under his sobbing aibou. "Where have you been?"

"It is a long story, Ryou . . . and one I only wish to speak of once. But I will tell you everything . . . when everyone is here." He turned his attention back to Yugi, who was still sobbing into his shoulder. "Aibou . . .please, look at me," he pleaded. Yugi raised his head slowly, his eyes red from crying as he stared up into the crimson orbs of his yami. "I am back, little one . . . for good, if you will still have me." Yugi looked startled for a minute before a watery smile appeared.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. "I've missed you."

"And I you, hikari . . . and I you," Yami murmured, hugging the teenager. He reached out a hand and ruffled Ryou's hair lightly before turning to Bakura. "Tomb Robber . . . I don't suppose you could help me sit up? I don't think Yugi is going to let go anytime soon."

"You're damn right I'm not," Yugi growled, causing Bakura to smile before grabbing the hand Yami held out for him and hauling the Pharaoh into a sitting position with Yugi still sitting solidly in his lap. Ishizu and Rishid had come quietly into the room, standing near the stairway as they watched the happy reunion. Yami sensed them there, and turned his head so that he could see them out of the corner of his eye.

"So much for allowing everyone to sleep," he murmured.

"My Pharaoh . . . it is gratifying to see you back among us," Ishizu said, her voice soft. Rishid simply nodded, but his dark eyes were suspiciously wet as he glanced back at the ground.

"It is good to be back, Ishizu," Yami said, and then sighed. "How is Marik?"

"He took your loss rather hard . . ." Ishizu murmured, settling gracefully into a chair nearby. Rishid continued to stand at her right shoulder. "His recovery, however, is going well. Thank you . . . for returning him to us." Yami nodded.

"I am happy to hear that he is doing well. You were right about him . . . there is good in him, we just had to uncover it." He was surprised to hear that Marik hadn't taken his death well, however. He hadn't thought the young Egyptian would really be all that affected by his death . . . apparently he had made more headway with the blonde then he had thought. Surprising as it was, it was also a relief. He truly liked the young Egyptian, and wanted to show the teenager everything he had almost missed out on. Of course, it would also be a learning experience for him . . . he was still becoming accustomed to being separate from Yugi.

Thinking of the young man drew out the desire to check on him. With a murmured apology to Yugi, he removed the slight teenager from his lap, setting him on the couch beside where he was sitting.

"I'll be back, little one. I want to go check on Marik," he murmured. Yugi nodded.

I understand, he replied through the link. He's been through a lot . . . he's hiding it well, but I think he took your death as hard as I did. Now that Yami was back, Yugi could look back on everything and see what he had been doing to himself and the others. He shook his head regretfully as Yami walked towards the stairs. I should have let them help me . . .

Indeed, my hikari. But it is understandable, all the same. I just wish you had never had to go through it in the first place.

You did what you had to do . . . and Marik has sort of become like a second hikari to you, hasn't he? He could hear the amusement in Yugi's voice. He was sure Yugi could sense his own concern over how his hikari would react to that too. I like the idea, actually . . . he needs someone like you in his life, the teenager said, confirming that he knew what his yami was thinking. So now I have a fellow hikari to share my yami with . . . I can handle that. Yami felt Yugi's mental smirk. Someone else to keep you on your toes, mighty Pharaoh.

As if you don't do that enough . . . Yami snorted through their link, making his way slowly up the stairs. Yugi giggled.

For an old guy, you still manage to keep up, Yugi said, still laughing.

Teenagers, Yami muttered. No respect for their elders. Yugi could sense the smile behind the comment, however. He didn't reply though . . . his link with Yami told him the spirit was nearing his room, which was where Marik was still sleeping.

Yami walked into the room carefully, noting that Marik had moved very little since his appearance that morning. The teenager was still sleeping, but it appeared his dreams were making him restless. His face was no longer peaceful . . . a frown marred his lips, the lavender eyes still closed but now tightly, as if he was seeing something he did not wish to. Yami settled gently onto the edge of the bed, one tanned hand reaching out to absently brush the blonde bangs away from the teenager's forehead as he examined the boy. At his touch, lavender eyes opened, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling before turning to see who had awoken him.

Marik stared at the apparition on his bed, frozen as his mind tried to catch up. Was this his punishment? Cursed to see Yami for the rest of his days because the Pharaoh had sacrificed himself for someone so unworthy? He had seen Yami in his dreams for the past week as well . . . every night, forced to relive that moment when Yami had shoved him through his Soul Room door and shut it before turning to face the demon born of his hatred.

"I didn't deserve your sacrifice," he murmured, speaking to himself. To his surprise, the apparition answered.

"It was one I willingly made, Marik . . . and you are just as deserving of it as any of my friends. I consider you a friend Marik, if you will have me as one."

"I would . . . but you are dead. Bakura told us you died summoning Exodia . . ." he whispered. "Ra . . . why am I even talking to you? Maybe I am still insane . . . I'm talking to a figment of my imagination . . ." He nearly jumped out of his skin when the so called 'figment of his imagination' touched him lightly on the shoulder. His eyes widened, staring from the hand resting on his shoulder to the figure sitting nearby. Finally his mind kicked in . . . Yami was breathing, and the bed had sunk slightly under his weight. "I know my imagination isn't that good . . ." he murmured hoarsely.

"You're imagination isn't doing this," Yami murmured, a smile gracing his lips. Reaching down with his free hand, he took one of Marik's and placed it over his wrist. "Does this not feel real enough for you? I'm pretty sure I managed to summon myself into a solid form again, but if I'm wrong, please let me know," he said wryly. Marik sat up in a hurry, scooting to the bedboard and sitting there, staring as his mouth worked.

"You're alive?!" he finally squeaked, his voice straining against a throat suddenly too clogged with emotion. Yami nodded, smiling as he dropped Marik's hand and sat back, his arms held slightly out to his sides as if presenting himself for inspection.

Marik looked him over carefully, although Yami had no idea what the teenager was searching for. What proof could he give the young Egyptian without calling on the others? Apparantly, Marik came to a conclusion all on his own, because he was suddenly hugging the spirit tightly.

"You're alive!" he whispered. "Thank all the gods . . ." he hiccuped suddenly and sat back to dash a hand across his eyes. "What happened?! Bakura . . ."

"I know," Yami murmured. "But I recieved an unexpected stay of execution, so to speak. I will explain later . . . right now, I want to know how you are doing." Marik shrugged.

"As well as can be expected," the teenager replied. "They still don't trust me . . . not fully . . . but I didn't expect them to. I can't blame them . . . between Malik and I, we did some horrendous things. Bakura has been nearby always, which has helped . . . but without you, the return seemed empty. Ryou has been great though. I don't think he has a vindictive, grudge carrying bone in his body. Yugi . . . your aibou is the most surprising person. Out of everyone, I was the only one he allowed into his room after he sealed himself in there and that was just last night. I would have thought . . ." Marik shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. But it made me feel better . . . and hopefully helped him." The blonde looked at Yami, his lavender eyes holding a hint of reproach. "You knew what it would do to him to lose you." Yami sighed and nodded, scooting back on the bed to rest his back against the wall.

"I had no idea he would take it as he did . . . Yugi has always been strong in his friendships, I had thought he would turn to them. I did not think he would try to block them out and deal with it on his own," the spirit murmured, his eyes fixed on the Puzzle. "It was a mistake on my part . . . not one I am fond of admitting to." He shook his head and rose from the bed, holding a hand out to help Marik to his feet. "Come . . . I promised Yugi I would not be gone long. Come join us in the living room." Marik shook his head.

"I don't . . ."

"You belong there as much as the rest of us, so come," Yami growled, tugging the teenager up from the bed. "I meant what I said, by the way . . ." Yami murmured as they walked towards the stairs. "I consider you a friend, and hope you can consider me as the same." Marik smiled, a smirk that spoke volumes.

"I would be honored."


	17. Dawn

Disclaimer - Still don't own them . . . if I did though, I'd let you guys know it.

Author's Notes - Once again, apologies for taking so long to update. I've been terribly busy, having a newborn in the house as well as my two eldest coming home from New York. I am terribly sorry for making you all wait so long, and I do hope you will all forgive me.

So, without further ado, here is the next chapter, and I promise I will try to get the next one up soon.

Chapter 17 - Dawn

Joey and the others arrived around seven in the morning, walking in to the house somberly using Joey's key. They were understandably startled to find Yugi and the others in the living room, chatting quietly.

"Yugi!" Tea said, rushing over to her small friend and enveloping him in a hug. "We've been so worried!"

"Yeah man," Tristan said, his arm around Serenity, which earned him a glare from Duke that went ignored. "We haven't seen you in a week." Joey stood nearby with his arm around Mai . . . and Mai looked more than happy to be there.

"Yug . . ." Joey said. "Why'd you lock us out, bud?"

"I'm sorry guys . . . I shouldn't have," Yugi murmured. "It was just too much . . . I didn't know how to deal with it. It was like an important piece of my soul was gone." Duke, always the faster member of the group on his mental feet, caught his wording.

"'Was like'?" he said. "Why are you speaking past tense, Yugi?"

"Well . . ." he began, and then stopped as Marik came back down the stairs, dressed in black slacks and a lavender t-shirt. His arm bands, bracers, necklace, and earrings were back in place. In every sense, he looked exactly like he had when they had first met him as Namou . . . except for his eyes. They were completely sane for the first time since his childhood.

The newcomers stood frozen in place as he walked over and sat beside Yugi, who threw him a smile as he made room for him on the couch. This was the first time any of them had seen Marik up and out of bed, and they weren't sure how to react. All of them had bad memories of things Marik had done, both to them and to others. Serenity was, surprisingly, the first to react. A pure girl at heart, she was quick to give anyone a second chance.

"You look much better, Marik," she said, smiling at the blonde. Marik nodded.

"I am feeling much better, especially with this morning's events," he replied softly . . . almost shyly.

"Guys . . . would you stop acting like Marik's going to bite?" Yugi said, getting right to the point. He was fed up with everyone tip-toeing around the teenager. He believed in Yami's judgement, and he would have thought the others did as well. "He's a different person . . . both Yami and Bakura vouched for him, so will you stop acting like that?!" The others looked chagrined for a moment before Joey replied.

"Yug . . . Yami's word was good, but Bakura ain't exactly stable himself," the tall blonde replied, running a hand through his hair as he said it. He nearly jumped when Bakura appeared beside Ryou, glowering at him through cold eyes.

"I heard that," the Tomb Robber growled, sitting on the arm of Ryou's chair before ruffling his hikari's hair.

Yami . . . Bakura's being an ass again . . . Yugi sent through their link. He sensed Yami's amusement before his other appeared on the stairs, gliding across the room to flop onto the couch in between the two younger mortals.

"Bakura . . ." he warned, ignoring the stares he was getting from the other side of the room. Bakura snorted, but backed down.

"Yami?!" Joey said, his mouth gaping open as he stared at the former Pharaoh in shock. Yami smiled, turning his attention back to his gathered friends.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much," he murmured . . . before finding himself pulled up off the couch and into a bone crushing hug. "Watch the ribs!" he gasped, causing Yugi to giggle. Marik simply shook his head . . . it seemed that Yami had quite the mischievous streak and an odd sense of humor when he was outside of a dueling arena. Getting to know him better was going to be quite an adventure.

"But . . . how? You were dead . . . Bakura said you sacrificed yourself to summon Exodia . . ." Tea said, sitting on the floor gaping up at the newly returned Pharaoh.

"I'll explain . . . as soon as I can breathe again . . ." Yami gasped out as Joey released him with an embarrassed grin. The spirit sank back down to the couch, and was startled when Tea reached out to tug on a strand of hair.

"It's true . . . you're alive again . . ." she murmured. "Nice jewelry." Yami looked startled for a moment, and turned to look at his aibou. Yugi nodded.

"It looks like that jewelry you had on when we came back from the camping trip is becoming permanent," Yugi murmured, reaching out to run a light finger over the filigreed earring that wound up and around Yami's left ear. Yami reached up to finger it as well, and smiled.

"It was mine back in Egypt," he murmured in response.

"It's a symbol of station," Marik said from the other end of the couch. "Only one earring like it ever existed, and it was passed down from Pharaoh to Pharaoh at the time of their assumption of the throne, like the crown." Yami turned to quirk a curious eyebrow at the blonde, and Marik shrugged. "I'm supposed to know everything about you, remember? It was my duty as a tomb keeper . . ." Darkness passed through his eyes, but was quickly gone. "Anyway, I might as well do something with all the knowledge floating around in my head . . . helping you learn more about your past seems like a good start." Yami smiled and nodded his thanks, a new appreciation for the earring forming.

"Okay . . . enough about the damn jewelry!" Tristan said. "What the fuck happened and where have you been?"

"You all may want to sit down . . . this could be a long story," Yami murmured, running a hand through his hair, dispersing some of the gold streaks for a moment before his hair fell back into place.

Over the next hour, he explained everything that had happened, starting with him closing the door between Marik's Soul Room and the Shadow Realm. Occasionally Bakura would add something, up until when Yami had disappeared. After that, he listened as closely as the rest of them as Yami described his waking up in the Halls of Judgement and his meeting with the gods, down to his final conversation with the goddess Isis.

"That's . . . incredible," Tea murmured. She had done a history paper on the mythology of Ancient Egypt with Yami's help not too long ago. "But . . . isn't it abnormal for them to have granted someone leniancy like that?" Yami nodded.

"It is," he replied. "The fact that Lady Isis personally stepped forward is truly remarkable."

"Damn man . . . you are one lucky person," Joey said. "Meeting your gods and having them grant you privilages for what you've done . . . that's gotta be some sort of monumental accomplishment." Yami chuckled slightly.

"Trust me Joey . . . I did not set out to gain their attention." He was distracted when Bakura arose from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen. They heard the back door open and close as he walked outside. Ryou looked concerned for a moment before turning his eyes to Yami.

"Yami . . ." he said, his voice a soft plea. Yami nodded, standing slowly from the couch to follow Bakura. He stopped to look back at Yugi and Marik

Little one . . . he said through the link, his voice hesitant.

Go on . . . I'll keep an eye on everyone and make sure Marik isn't attacked or anything like that. Yami nodded and continued on, leaving everyone to stare after him in concern.

"What's with Bakura?" Duke asked. Ryou sighed.

"Bakura has always been . . . less than faithful in his belief that the god's exist. It's allowed him to do a lot of the things he's done in the past. But now that Yami's met them . . . he has to wonder what his fate will be when it comes his time to be judged. He's suddenly gone from not caring . . .to being very afraid." Tea nodded.

"He's worried about Ammut devouring his soul," she said quietly. "That's what happens to their souls if they don't prove worthy of the Afterlife."

----------------------------

"I don't think you need to worry about it Bakura," Yami said, coming to stand beside the tree in which the Tomb Robber had ensconced himself. "You have more than enough time to undo your past." From up above him, the sound of Bakura snorting in derision drifted down to him.

"There isn't enough time in the world to make up for some of the stuff I've done . . . if I even cared to try," the white-haired thief growled. "My only hope is that I don't ever die." Yami sighed and shook his head before making his way up the tree cautiously to settle on a branch near the Tomb Robber's perch. Tree climbing hadn't exactly been a past-time of his. "You were the beloved of the god's . . . the Pharaoh, for Ra's sake. Of course they would grant you clemency . . . even if you hadn't sealed the Shadow Games back in Egypt. I, on the other hand, was nothing more than a lowly street rat . . . and a murderer and thief besides. What consideration will that get me, other than a hopefully quick and merciful devouring?"

"I've killed too, Bakura," Yami murmured. "Both in my past life and in this one."

"A few deaths caused by your protecting your aibou hardly counts as murder, Pharaoh. I did it for the hell of it . . . and enjoyed every minute of it." Yami was silent for a moment before speaking again, choosing his words carefully.

"Bakura . . . the past is the past," he said finally. "Can you honestly tell me you've murdered someone in this time?" The Tomb Robber sighed after several minutes.

"No . . . Ryou has kept me from going that far. I've come close though . . . and gods above only know about the souls I've trapped in the Shadow Realm . . ."

"'Close only counts in horseshoe's and hand grenade's'" Yami murmured, quoting one of Solomon Motou's more infamous lines. "You haven't killed anyone in this time, and in the past you did it to survive. As for those you've sent to the Shadow Realm, all of them have been returned relatively unscathed . . . and in certain cases, better off for the experience. I would say that takes the edge off the potential repercussions in the afterlife. Besides," he added, trying to lighten the Tomb Robber's mood, "since when have you been worried about dying? You're too cautious for that to happen." Bakura turned to look at him, a small smile creeping over his lips before he sighed.

"If you can die, so can I, no matter how cautious I am," he said, then shrugged. "Enough of this sentimental bullshit . . . have your powers returned yet?" Yami was caught slightly off guard by the change in topic, but wasn't totally surprised. Talking with Bakura about something so personal was decidedly odd enough . . . it was obvious Bakura had done as much 'sentimental' talking as he was going to do for one day. It was understandable though . . . the Tomb Robber was still getting used to the fact that he had people he could trust now.

"I have not tested them as of yet," he replied in response to the question. "I believe so . . . the summoning of Exodia does seem to have broken down whatever barrier was there, as I have not sensed it since my return." He shrugged slightly. "There is only one way to test the fact, however." Bakura nodded.

Both spirits made their way down from the tree, standing under the gently swaying boughs for a moment before 'stepping' into the shadows.

"Well, that went well . . ." Yami murmured, drawing his deck from his pocket. "Now let's see if I can summon." He glanced down at the Dark Magician, but shook his head after considering the card for a moment. As his soul-bound card had said, he didn't need his powers to summon that particular creature. But to fully test his abilities, he needed to summon a powerful monster . . . so who or what to use? Slypher or any of the other Divine Beasts weren't an option . . . his eyes lit up as he came across the Dark Magician Girl. Smiling softly down at the picture, he held the card gently between his fingers, questing out with his mind to connect with the cards 'spirit'.

In between one heart beat and the next, a quiet giggle and a pop heralded the arrival of the young spellcaster.

"You called for me, my Pharaoh?" she asked, her voice light and cheery. Yami couldn't help but smile at the bubbly spellcaster . . . she reminded him slightly of his hikari when Yugi was in one of his more interesting moods.

"I only needed to see if I could, Dark Magician Girl," he replied after a moment. "There is no real need." She smiled at him cheerfully, and winked back out of sight as he dismissed the link between her and his consciousness.

"It appears you are back up to full potential," Bakura said dryly from a short distance away. Yami nodded, and summarily pulled them back into the real world, causing Bakura to stagger slightly before the thief righted himself and glared at the chuckling former pharaoh. "Oh, very funny indeed," he growled before stalking back inside. Yami followed at a more leisurely pace. It did appear that everything had returned to normal . . . or as normal as they were likely to become after everything that had happened. Only one thing remained . . . Eliot Crawford needed to be dealt with.

A frown crossed the aquiline features for a moment before Yami shrugged. Until the man made his next move, they were at a stalemate. He had no idea how powerful the 'collector' was, nor did he still know exactly what it was the man had wanted with him in the first place. Resolving to put it from his mind for the time being, he rejoined his friends, basking in the warmth of thier friendship and knowing that he was right where he belonged.


	18. First Meetings Or Second?

Disclaimer – Nope, don't own them. I'm merely borrowing them.

Author's Notes - holds up hands I am SO sorry this took so long, everyone! Really and truly, I am! I promise the story has not died . . . my muses have had other things on their minds, and I completely lost any sense of where I wanted this story to go. But I'm back now, and things are coming along nicely.

Thanks go out to Helix for taking time out of her busy life to chat with me, and give me some ideas for this story. hugs Don't let the politics get you down, hun!

And now, on with the story!

Chapter 18 – First Meetings . . . or Second?

Yugi looked up from his deck as the front door opened and closed, amethyst eyes regarding the empty doorway expectantly, waiting for his yami and Marik to come through to the main house. He nearly giggled when he got his first look at his other . . . Yami looked downright exhausted, while Marik was still bouncing with far too much energy.

'I wonder how much sugar he's had,' he thought as he watched the tall blonde run a hand through his hair, disheveling it further. 'And he's been raiding Yami's closet again, I see.' The black leather pants and black t-shirt made his pale blonde hair near white, but Yami was the only one with clothes near his size. Not like Yami had much of a wardrobe at the moment either . . . having only had a body for approximately a month now, he hadn't quite acquired 'clothes horse' status, but he was coming close. Rising to his feet, he brushed his pants off before sinking onto the couch next to his dark, who had literally flopped into the overstuffed cushions and closed his eyes.

"The others invited us out to a movie tonight, Yami," Yugi murmured. "I was waiting to see if you two wanted to go." Yami groaned, crimson eyes cracking open to look at Yugi wearily.

"Aibou . . . if I move one more step this day, my legs will cease to function," he said, turning to glare at Marik when the blonde chuckled. "And it is all your fault, you maniac. Must we truly see all of Domino in three days?" Marik shrugged and shared a grin with Yugi, who was laughing silently at his other's grumbling.

"Perhaps you should stay home and rest, old man," he suggested. He laughed out loud when Yami merely stuck his tongue out at him for the comment. "Well . . . I guess that means it'll just be me and Marik." He began to rise, and stopped as a tanned hand grasped his, the fingers wrapping gently around his pale ones to hold him in place.

"You do not mind, aibou?" Yami murmured. "I know we have not spent much time together in the last few days . . ." Yugi smiled, shaking his head as he leaned down to hug his dark guardian.

"Yami, you're my guardian and my best friend . . . practically a brother to me. But I don't expect you to be with me every hour of every day now that you have your own body. You need to live just as much as I do . . . or as much as Marik and Bakura do. I don't mind you spending time with them." He heard Yami sigh in relief before the arms tightened around him slightly, returning the hug gently before he got up and went to put on his shoes. "You rest . . . Marik and I will go meet the others in the park. We'll probably be home late."

"Be careful, aibou," Yami replied, never moving from the couch. "Although we have not heard from the 'collector' since all this began, I don't think he has given up."

"I will be, my dark self," Yugi said, ruffling Yami's hair gently as he passed behind the couch to meet Marik by the door.

"Get some rest, Pharaoh . . . we have the rest of the city to explore tomorrow!" Marik said. Both teens laughed as they were followed out the door by Yami's groan.

----------------------------

Yami was sound asleep when the door opened again thirty minutes after his aibou and Marik had gone out the door. He awoke with a start at the sound of it closing, summoning a knife as a precaution as he levered himself carefully up onto one elbow, peaking over the back of the couch at the door. He froze as he spied who it was, and then groaned mentally.

"Yugi! I'm home!" Solomon shouted, bending down to remove his shoes. As he stood, he spied Yami peaking over the couch. "Ah, there you are, Yugi!" he said, striding forward . . . only to stop as he locked gazes with wide, piercing crimson eyes. "You're . . . not my grandson," he murmured.

Yami sighed, rising to his feet gracefully before coming around the couch to stand before Solomon, although not without a great amount of trepidation. He'd faced down Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Pegasus . . . and gods only knew who else in the past . . . and he suspected this was going to be his most difficult confrontation yet.

"No, I am not your grandson, Grandfather Motou," he murmured, dropping to one knee before the elderly man. "Who I am is a long, and slightly unbelievable story." He looked up to find Solomon staring down at him in shock, comprehension dawning in the older man's eyes.

"You . . . are the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle!" he whispered finally, his voice hoarse with shock and amazement. "The legends are true! You are the Pharaoh, Amunamenra!" Crimson eyes widened in shock before Yami frowned slightly, confused.

"You know of me?" he asked. Solomon nodded, reaching down for a moment before remembering exactly who it was he was trying to grasp to help rise to his feet. He froze for a moment, and then was shocked when the kneeling Pharaoh took his hand and allowed him to help him up. He gasped as Yami's clothing flickered, and suddenly the true Pharaoh stood before him, clothing and all. In that moment, he had a flash of memory to when he had first found the box with the Puzzle in it, and he nearly staggered back. As it was, he felt strong arms wrap around him, and he allowed them to help him into a chair.

"Grandfather Motou?" Yami asked, seeing the man falling into shock. "Are you well?"

"I remember you!" the man gasped, staring up into the crimson eyes in wonder. "You . . . it was you on that walkway! You pulled me back up to safety when those men shot me!" Yami looked blankly at him, confused. The first thing he remembered was when Yugi had first solved the Puzzle . . . before that it was darkness. How could Solomon have met him before . . . much less been rescued by him? He shook his head slightly, golden ankh bumping gently against his neck with the movement.

"I do not remember that," he murmured, sinking onto the couch absently as his crimson eyes darkened in thought. "I remember nothing before your grandson . . . my aibou . . . released my spirit from the Puzzle." Solomon looked up at that, his gaze narrowing slightly.

"Is it you that did all those things to those boys who were picking on little Yugi?" he murmured. Yami looked slightly sheepish at the question, and nodded. He was surprised when Solomon nodded.

"Good. While I don't normally agree with violence, they could have seriously hurt my grandson. I am glad you were there to stop them from doing so." He sighed, and shifted back in his seat to look at the former Pharaoh consideringly. "How long have you been aware of who you are? For that matter, how long has my grandson been aware of you?" Yami shifted uneasily, hesitating before replying. He'd never backed away from something, and he wasn't about to start now . . . although he did wish Yugi was here to explain this, or at least to ease some of his nervousness. Solomon was his aibou's only living relative, after all . . . and Yugi's living guardian. If he disapproved of Yami, or disliked how certain things had been handled . . .

"Yugi . . . has known about me since Duelist Kingdom," he said finally. "He was afraid of me, at first . . . with good right. I wasn't exactly in my right mind then, and all I thought about was his safety, to the detriment of anyone who threatened him. I . . . did some horrible things. But he has forgiven me since then, and we trust each other." He shifted again, leaning back into the couch cushions and waving away his Egyptian clothing, his standard leather taking its place. "I have only recently become aware of my own name . . . but that is all I truly know about myself, other than what I have learned with Yugi. I have very few memories of my time as Pharaoh . . . and those that I do have are disjointed, and not terribly important."

"I suspected your existence," Solomon said, surprising the Pharaoh once again. He looked up and met the crimson eyes solidly, a smile flickering across his features at the expression of shock on the aquiline features. "Come now, Pharaoh . . . my grandson suddenly became a stronger youth, with more friends than he'd ever had . . . bullies that picked on him simply disappeared or went insane . . . and whether or not he realizes it, he does talk in his sleep. He often mentions 'mou hitori no boku' or 'Yami' while he dreams. I take it that Yami is the name he gave to you?" The tri-haired youth nodded. "I must say that I was not unhappy with it. Although he does seem to be put in oddly, dangerous situations as of late." One silver grey eyebrow rose as Yami flushed slightly. "Also because of you, I take it." Yami nodded reluctantly.

"So many people are after the Puzzle, and with it my power," Yami murmured. "Power that I do not understand, nor even really have a grasp of. My presence puts Yugi in danger . . . I am sorry for that." He looked up at Solomon anxiously. "If you wish for me to leave . . ." Solomon stopped him with an upheld hand, shaking his head slightly with the movement.

"First of all, my grandson loves you like a brother, and his closest friend. I could not do that to him, even if I wanted to. And you have never failed to protect my grandson to the best of your limited ability . . . although it seems that it is not so limited any longer?" He made the last statement a question, and smiled gently when Yami flushed and glanced down at his solid form. "So why would I wish for you to leave? Besides which . . . you are the King of Games, are you not? I could learn from you . . . and it's been my life long ambition to learn everything about you. You may not remember much of your past . . . but perhaps we can learn of it together."

"I . . . would like that, Grandfather Motou," Yami murmured. He looked up in surprise when Solomon snorted.

"Please, Pharaoh Amunamenra . . . or Yami, whichever you prefer . . . call me Solomon. Or Grandpa. You are my grandson's guardian and best friend. And you will be living here with us . . . so the formality simply must go. Please." Yami smiled, and nodded.

"Please, call me Yami. My past . . . is exactly that. My name now is Yami." Solomon nodded, and stood, holding his hand out to the former Pharaoh. Yami took it, and squeaked slightly as he found himself pulled into a hug by the shorter man.

"Well then, Yami . . . come get a bite to eat and tell me everything. How in the world did you get your own body?" Yami groaned slightly, but followed Solomon into the kitchen. This was not going to be a pleasant chat.

---------------------------

Yugi strode through the door warily, uneasy with the fact that his grandfather's car had somehow arrived in the driveway while he was out with Marik and the others. Marik came in behind him, dragging his feet slightly, looking rather bedraggled. His sugar high had finally worn off, and now he was as tired as Yami had claimed to be earlier.

Yugi had hoped to talk with his grandfather before his guardian and his only living relative met for the first time . . . so he was understandably surprised to find the elderly man and the former Pharaoh seated at the kitchen table, nursing cups of coffee and chatting like old friends.

"Grampa?" he murmured, stopping in the doorway as Marik flopped onto the couch behind him. "When did you get home?" Silently, he asked Yami if everything was okay as his grandfather stood to embrace him.

Everything is fine, little one, Yami replied in his head . . . even though he couldn't hide his own sense of relief that colored the words. We have been long in speaking.

"About an hour ago, Yugi," Solomon replied, ruffling his grandson's hair lightly before returning to the table. "Your yami and I have been getting to know one another . . . although I must say he had the upper hand." Yugi had the good grace to flush at this.

"I know I should have told you . . ." he began, but Solomon held up a hand to stop him.

"I won't argue that," he murmured, looking at his grandson solemnly as the boy sank into a chair at the table, his face still flushed slightly with guilt. "However, you had relatively good reasons not to . . . it is rather unbelievable." He inclined his head toward Yami, who smiled. "It helps that I can sit here and see him now . . . I think it would have been disturbing to see him possess you instead."

"Most people don't notice," Yugi muttered crossly. It was something that had always slightly bothered him . . . how could they not notice the major change between Yami and him? Yami was much more controlled, so much more cunning . . . so . . . well, different! If they really knew him, shouldn't they have noticed?

People see what they wish to, aibou, Yami murmured, soothing him slightly. If we hadn't seen Bakura take over Ryou back in Duelist Kingdom, would you have believed it? Silently Yugi admitted that his dark was right . . . had it not been for the events of that night, he wouldn't have believed it . . . and he probably would have had more trouble coming to terms with the fact that he had a spirit living within his Puzzle.

"Now then," Solomon said, shifting to lean back in his seat as he watched his grandson and the Pharaoh stare at each other. He had the sense there was something more going on then just looking . . . he did recall Yami mentioning something about a 'link to the soul' that he and Yugi shared. Perhaps they could talk through it? It made him slightly uneasy, but he pushed that aside. From everything that Yami had told him . . . and the forthrightness the Pharaoh had told him with, even though parts of it he had been somewhat reluctant to speak of . . . it couldn't be a bad thing. So they could talk to each other silently, without speaking with words . . . that meant they were never out of touch with each other. That was all to the good, if what Yami had been telling him was true. And he had no reason to doubt that the former Pharaoh did consider this 'collector' a threat. "Where is this 'Marik' you were telling me about?"

Yami arched an eyebrow, glancing to Yugi . . . who in turn, looked toward the living room . . . just in time to hear a rather loud snore. Amethyst eyes rolled as Yami chuckled slightly, and he turned back to his grandfather with an amused and weary air.

"From the sounds of it, he's passed out on the couch," Yugi muttered. Solomon smiled and nodded slightly.

"Well . . . I know Yami hasn't told me everything, but he has said that Marik is a good person . . . and alone over here. I don't mind his staying . . . but we only have three rooms. That leaves one guest room . . . and two new people." Yugi looked at him, perplexed. He hadn't thought of that . . . what were they going to do?

"Yami can sleep in my room with me!" he blurted out, and then blushed when both grey and crimson eyes looked at him in amusement. "NOT LIKE THAT!" he shouted, golden bangs flying as he shook his head briskly. "I mean we can put another bed in there . . . if you don't mind sharing with me, Yami." The former Pharaoh looked amused before shaking his head slightly.

"We have shared a body for how long now, aibou?" he murmured, making Yugi blush all the harder after the former comment. Honestly, why did they have to be so perverted? If this was what age did to people, he wanted none of it. "Sharing a room with you should be nothing compared to that." He reached over and ruffled the shorter youth's hair affectionately. "Besides, I like being close to you, little light. I would not feel right if we were separated, even if only by walls."

"Well then . . . that's settled," Solomon said, standing up to stretch. He glanced toward the living room as another snore broke the moment of peace and chuckled. "I suppose we'll leave Marik on the couch for the night. Yami, if you'd like you may take the guest room . . . or we can get you a bunch of blankets for a bed on Yugi's floor for the time being," he added, after Yami looked slightly panicked at the thought of the guest room.

The three trooped upstairs, Yami stopping to drape a blanket over Marik with a smirk and a weary shake of his head. The blankets were quickly gathered, and soon Yami had a 'nest' on the floor beside Yugi's bed. Solomon said his good night, claiming a very long day, as Yugi and Yami settled into their respective beds.

"You know, little light," Yami murmured. "I have no need for a bed. I can just return to the Puzzle." Yugi shook his head, leaning over the edge of the bed so that his face was right above his dark's, who was lounging on his blankets with his hands tucked behind his head on the pillow.

"You're alive again, Yami," he replied softly. "That means you need somewhere to yourself . . . even if you never sleep there. Besides . . . I like the thought of you sleeping in the same room with me . . . it feels different, in a good way. Your still here, with me . . . but its different. I can reach out and touch you . . . wake you up in the morning. I have a brother now . . . who's also my best friend. I like it."

Yami smiled, and reached up to ruffle his hair again fondly.

"I do too, Yugi," he murmured. "I do to." They settled down for the night, both content in each other's presence and happy that at least one hurtle had been taken care of. Now all that was left . . . was the 'collector'.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I do not own YuGiOh, or any of the characters therein. This is a work of FAN fiction, which means I'm not making any money off it, even though I could REALLY use the extra.

Author's Notes- slips a note out from under the bomb shelter door Hello, everyone. Yes, it's me, and I'm still alive. I know many of you have been frustrated, if not downright wanting to grab a pitchfork, torch, or anything else handy to hunt me down, and I do apologize. I won't go into the whole sordid story, but suffice to say that my life since my last updates on ANY of my stories has not been conducive to writing AT ALL. It's only recently that I have been able to pick up the threads of my writing talent and begin again.

I hope all of you will forgive me.

With that said, I am going through and updating the stories I HAVE gotten some done on, and I will promise that more will be forthcoming. In fact, I have managed to work on a few brand new stories for your enjoyment.

I hope to see you all around, and please … leave a review. Trust me when I say that at this moment, they would be very nice.

Chapter 19 –

Marik awoke with a start, lavender eyes blinking up at the ceiling as he grasped at the retreating threads of his dream. It was important that he remember . . . but what was he trying to remember? What, in his dream, was so important? His mind fisted around a single image before it could slip away . . . a scroll, its ancient hieroglyphics burning brightly in his mind's eye.

The blonde sat up slowly, clutching that image and struggling to force it to help him regain others. A ritual, a sacrifice, a union . . . that was it!

"My gods, he wants to open the Shadow Realm . . . and all three of us are what he needs. We've been playing his game all along!" Turning, he scrambled to dial Ryou's home phone number, to warn Bakura of the impending danger . . . and screamed in frustration as the line came up busy.

"Yami!" he cried, and scrambled for the stairs. He had a bad feeling about this.

----------------------------

Bakura snarled, feeling Ryou press into his back as the men approached. He'd already drawn blood, and still the bastards kept coming! He had to admit, they were a stubborn lot . . . soon to be a dead stubborn lot, if he had his say. But he couldn't do shit while Ryou was still here, in danger with him. Fuck, he'd KNOWN it was a bad idea getting close to people!

His eyes darted from place to place as he backed up, keeping Ryou behind him as he headed for the only option he could see.

/The window, yadonushi/ he murmured through their mind link. He felt more than saw his hikari shaking his head emphatically.

//Kura, no . . . //

/Damn it, Ryou, go! You have to let the Pharaoh know about this, and I can't concentrate while protecting you! I'll follow you through, just go!/ Ryou drew in a shaky breath, but Bakura could sense his capitulation on the matter. He darted out, drawing blood on a figure that had gotten closer than the others before drawing back, pressing Ryou further toward the window. He felt his hikari tense against his back before the youth dove for the open window.

"Stop him!" one man growled. Bakura snarled as the circle tightened, his knifes flashing out to keep them away as Ryou slid outside and away.

"Keep your fucking hands off my hikari, bastards," he hissed, eyes going feral now that Ryou was away. "He has nothing to do with this." He lunged, feinting a strike for one man's chest before dropping to his knee and side swiping several off their feet. He jumped back to stand upright and darting for the clearance he'd just given himself in the tightening ring.

He grunted as a hand darted out, grabbing his ankle and pulling him down. Too late to get his balance back, the former thief landed hard, the wind knocked from him but otherwise unharmed. He lashed out with his free foot, listening to the sickening crack of cartilage as his heel connected with his captor's nose and the hand loosened, freeing him as the man screamed in pain. Undignified as it was, Bakura scrambled on hands and knees, lunging behind the couch for cover and panting for breath. All he had to do now was get a moment to send his spirit into the Ring . . .

Which was around HIS neck, not Ryou's!

"FUCK!" he swore. Alternate plan . . . he'd have to make it to the door. Sweet Ra, how the fuck did he get himself into this shit!?

Try to spend a nice, quiet night getting to know his hikari, curled up on the damn couch with said runt while they 'talked' and of course SOMEONE has to come screw things up. He never got a fucking moments peace!

"This is all Yami's fault . . ." he grumbled half heartedly. Gods he hoped Ryou warned them . . .

He stood up slowly from behind the couch, knives settled firmly in his grip as he smirked at the invaders, who were busy trying to decide who felt like losing a limb first by storming where he'd hidden.

"Alright, you camel brained lackey's . . . let's play," he growled, and moved into the fray. He needed to get to the door, which meant getting through these bastards, and he had no compunction about coating himself in their blood on the way to it. His sudden appearance and subsequent lunge startled them . . . apparently they had expected him to make a break for it WITHOUT fighting, and they were excruciatingly and amusingly slow on the uptake. Which suited him just fine. He was well through them before they started to figure out just exactly where he was heading.

"He's going for the door!"

"Well, duh, you moronic fucks!" he snapped, ducking a punch and burying a blade in one guy's ribs before yanking upward. The man staggered back bleeding profusely, and Bakura darted through the opening, lunging for his freedom with a clear path. He slid as the door swung open, skidding to a halt and scrambling backward as more men came through. Okay, plan C it was . . .

The former thief spun on his heel, dashing for the stairs and scrambling up them. It wasn't the most dignified of his retreats, and absently he was glad no one of considerate importance was around to witness it, but it worked. The second floor was mercifully clear of the annoying fuck's, and he sprinted down the hallway . . . before swearing and spinning into his room clutching his shoulder as a bullet clipped him. Figures they wouldn't play fair. Damn guns, no sport in the things at all.

His shoulder was throbbing, his fingers becoming slick with his own blood … and how the hell was he bleeding anyway, he was a fucking spirit! Time enough for that consideration later. Locking his door and slamming a chair beneath the handle, he stalked quickly to his window, swinging a leg over the sill and ducking under and out, using his good hand to catch the drain pipe and steady himself as he looked around. Things looked clear, for the most part, although how he was going to do this with one arm currently useless was beyond him. Sheathing his knives, he swung out anyway, and climbed up instead of down just as the door in his room burst open.

The unexpected direction gave him enough time to scramble up onto the roof before being seen, since they'd expected him to go down. His shoulder was screaming in protest at this point, but there was no help for it. At least now they didn't know where he was. He could lie in wait here and head out after they decided he was long gone, or he could play hit and run with them from his perch and whittle down their numbers. The second option was more his style, but . . . with his arm the way it was, he would have to go with the first.

Preoccupied in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the boot step, rolling away and back to his feet on the slanted roof as a steel toed boot slammed into the roof tiles where his head had been moments before. Unfortunately, the loss of blood had taken its toll, and he scrambled for his balance . . . before falling.

/RYOU!/

----------------------------

/RYOU!/

A pale hand clenched in a striped shirt, Ryou gasping for breath as he pushed himself faster. Something had happened to Bakura . . . he just knew it with a terrifying clarity bordering on near hysteria. He had to get to Yami and the others, and quickly! God, he hoped he wasn't too late …

"Ryou!" Strong hands were suddenly holding him up, and he leaned over them, gagging as he tried to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

"Bakura . . . we were attacked . . . he got me out . . . but he's still back there and something has happened to him! The link just went dark and he was in pain but I had to come warn you!" It spilled from him in a rush, leaving him suddenly drained and empty. He sagged against the person holding him up, inextricably tired from the adrenaline rush that had left him and worry gnawing at his gut.

Yami looked up at Jou, who was currently supporting Ryou against him as the boy gasped desperately for air. Jou nodded, quickly hefting Ryou as the group began to jog back toward the house, all of them now increasingly worried about what they would find.

When Marik had burst into Yugi's room as if the hounds of hell were baying at his heels, Yami had immediately known something was amiss. The young Egyptian's hurried explanation had done little to clear the fog of confusion, but the first priority had been to get to the Tomb Robber and his hikari before it was too late. Now, they had Ryou, but what had become of the ancient thief?

The house was silent when they arrived, the front door swinging open on its hinges, several windows lying in shattered evidence of the battle that had raged within. Yami and Marik led the way, both cradling their Items in their hands as they stepped across the shattered entranceway. The overwhelming stench of spilled blood assaulted them, but neither was surprised. If Bakura had been fighting, it was an expected find. What they did not expect to find, however, was the empty war zone within the house, no sign of either intruders nor the sole defender of the property at hand.

"Bakura?!" Yami called out, not surprised when his voice resounded hollowly through the once warm and welcoming abode. "Ryou, can you sense him nearby?" The pale hikari shook his head.

"No . . . the link's completely shut down. If he's anywhere nearby, he's unconscious," the boy murmured. Yami nodded, and exchanged looks with the others. In silent agreement, they split up to search the house from top to bottom.

It was Jou that found the fresh blood outside Bakura shattered bedroom door, and traced the path to the open window, curtains fluttering in the early morning breeze. From there, it was anyone's guess where the former spirit had gone, and they all let out a sigh of relief, believing the man had escaped. . . before Ryou came in the back door, something clutched in white knuckled hands.

"They got him . . ." the boy whispered . . . before uncurling his fingers to reveal one of Bakura's blades, encrusted with blood and dirt from where it had fallen. "He would never have left one of his blades behind. No matter what."

"Damn it!" Jou snapped, slamming his fist into a wall. Everyone in the room winced. "What da fuck do they want with the Tomb Robber!" Crimson eyes glittered before turning to Marik, who was slumped against the wall, lavender eyes dark.

"Marik, perhaps it's time you told us about this dream that awoke you," he stated, and the young Egyptian looked up before nodding, taking a deep breath.

"Not here, though," he murmured. "They may come back looking." Yami nodded his consent. There was nothing more they could do here. Bakura was lost to them, for now.

'But that won't be for long,' he thought to himself. 'I swear it.' He wasn't about to give up a man who'd become his friend.

------------------------

Once they had returned to the game shop, they settled into the living room. Ryou they put in Yugi's bed . . . the boy had finally collapsed into a stressed and restless slumber, muttering under his breath about his dark even as they settled the blankets over his form.

"Okay, so what do they want with Bakura? Not many people even know he's alive," Yugi murmured. In response, Marik slowly opened a scroll upon the coffee table before them, kneeling down beside it with a serious expression on his face. To many in the room, the scroll bore the same odd markings that were as unintelligible to them as always, but their confusion gave way to understanding and dawning concern as Marik translated the hieroglyph's into understandable words.

_To Unlock the Shadow Realm, Three Keys you must hold_

_Each to be found in the grasp of a soul._

_The first in Guardian, mortal born_

_Keeper of Secrets, soul once torn._

_Second comes with Shadows Master_

_Thief of souls, darkness caster._

_Third be found in Royal Darkness_

_Only then shadow meet harness._

"The man wishes to unleash the Shadow Realm upon the world again!" Marik looked up, meeting the disturbed crimson gaze with his own worried lavender, nodding slowly.

"And he needs all three of us to do it," he confirmed. "Bakura, you, and I . . . somehow, Yami, we're the keys to the Shadow Realm. And now, he has one of those keys. He has the Thief of Souls."

"But why?" Tea asked suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her. She shrugged slightly under the regard, but continued. "Why would anyone want to open the Shadow Realm? I mean . . . he can't get any use out of it, can he? He can't fully harness it the way you and Bakura can . . . or Marik, for that matter, right? So what does he get out of it?"

Yami stood slowly, drawing everyone's eyes back to him.

"That, Tea . . . I intend to discover myself." No one wanted to argue with him when he took that tone of voice, but Yugi felt it had to be said.

"Yami, if you do that . . . won't you be giving him exactly what he wants? He needs all three of you . . . you CAN'T go. Neither you, nor Marik, can risk falling into his hands." The crimson gaze turned toward him, blazing in anger, but Yugi refused to back down. "I know Bakura's a friend now, mou hitori no boku, but we can't risk it. I'm . . . I'm sorry, my dark."

"An' it's not like Bakura's on his own, ya know? That man is one slippery character. There's no way they'll be able to hold him against his will for long, right?" Jou pointed out, wincing slightly as that burning regard turned to him from Yugi.

"I'm not going to leave a friend in danger," Yami began, and then paused as Marik stood up, shaking his head.

"We can't, Yami. And we can't let you do it either. Bakura . . . will have to be fine on his own." It didn't take a rocket scientist to hear how much it pained the young Egyptian to say what he was. "I want to go to his rescue as much as you do, but we can't. What's that saying . . . the needs of the one cannot outweigh the needs of the many? We can't put Bakura ahead of the entire world. You know that, it's why you sacrificed yourself so many years ago to lock the Shadow Realm to begin with, Yami. I . . . I'm sorry."

Yami sagged back in the chair, staring at each of them in turn, his eyes dark with anger . . . and bitter anguish as he admitted silently they were right. Now that they knew the truth, knew what it was the 'collector' was after . . . he couldn't condone it. No matter that Bakura had risked everything to rescue HIM once before already, nor the fact that the man had become a dear friend and that leaving him to the collector felt like a betrayal.

Closing his eyes, Yami wept . . . and begged the man who had become his friend silently to forgive him for abandoning him to his fate.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I am not making any money off of these stories, nor do I own the characters in them. I am merely borrowing them for amusement. If I did own them, GX would never have been created (abomination that it is).

Author's Notes – I'm not going to make this too long, as I know all of you probably have the pitchforks, torches, and sharp objects just waiting for me to show my face again.

First, my apologies to every single one of you who have waited so patiently for me to finish this story. I was only recently able to revive the plot bunny and get my muses back to concentrating on it, after a great deal of effort and meditation – and the realization that until I finished this, I couldn't get any thing else to work for me any longer. So, here it is. The first chapter of the end of this story, at long last.

This story WILL be done before the end of this year. Then, I hope all of you still like my writing enough to read the other stories I will be working on. I beg your indulgence for any possible contradictions and problems you might find in the plot . . . after a year, one tends to forget things. I tried to go back and fix them as I found them, but you never know when I might have missed one.

Ja ne, and thank you for being patient with this erstwhile author.

Chapter 20 –

"It seems your friends have abandoned you, mighty thief."

Bakura snorted, lounging arrogantly on the bed that had been provided him . . . which, as it happened, was surrounded by shadow seals he was finding it immensely annoying to break. Just as he got through one, another would appear that was even more complicated than the last. Not that he wasn't enjoying the work out they were giving him, but it was getting just a bit on the side of tiring. And by now, he couldn't afford to get any more tired.

He was already barely holding on to his physical body by a slim thread, and he had no desire to find himself back in the Ring . . . and at the mercy of this foolish little Godling wanna-be that was irritating him.

"I doubt the reason you haven't seen them is because they've 'abandoned me' you mortal moron," Bakura growled, not deigning to look at Eliot where he stood outside the circles that kept the once King of Thieves from removing himself from his current prison. "They've simply made the appropriate decision that keeping the Pharaoh out of your hands is more important than my well being." He smirked slightly. "Not that there are really any worries about my well-being, now are there? You need me, and not just as bait for his holiness."

Eliot's scowl told the thief he was right on the mark, and his smirk widened as he made himself more comfortable on the bed. In truth, he was trying to conserve more energy, but his captor didn't need to know that in his opinion.

"The Pharaoh will come for you. History states . . ." Eliot began, and Bakura barked a laugh that had him fumbling to a halt with his speech.

"History? You pathetic sop, history is written by the victor's and always throw the 'hero' in the best light!" Bakura shook his head. "Do you REALLY think Yami was a goody two-shoes? He would have been overthrown within a week of his ascendance to the throne." The thief chuckled coolly. "No . . . the Pharaoh was what he needed to be. Ruthless and efficient. He won't come for me, even if I am as you seem to believe, a friend. He will remain safe. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. And I am only one." The pale spirit-made-flesh rolled to his stomach, dark eyes regarding Eliot with amusement. "Whatever it is you are planning, you will not succeed."

His self assured tone faded as Eliot's face blossomed into a black grin of malice and he pulled something from behind him. Bakura froze, his breath catching in his throat.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, thief. And I will show you just how mistaken you are . . . I have only been waiting for you to weaken. Has anyone ever told you that you are terribly easy to rile?" His hands caressed the the golden bindings of the tome he held in his hands. "This book helped create the Items. And it has given me so much more . . . the information upon which my very dreams will be realized. But first, I needed the perfect vessel . . . a creature so tainted with darkness, so entwined with the shadows that housing the shadows themselves would be nothing. You, King of Thieves. You have singular potential that is yet unrealized . . ." The book that had led to the creation of the Millennium Items thousands of years ago fell open in the Collector's hands with a thud as he spoke, and Bakura stared at the man in horror and confusion.

Then he felt the will outside of his own, encroaching upon his mind.

The chanting barely drowned out the eventual sound of tortured screams.

--------------------------------

The house lay in silence, the group clustered in various rooms, taking up chairs and spare beds, and even floor space. None of them had felt like separating . . . it seemed safer to remain in a group, at this point. Considering they had been up until ungodly hours discussing what had occurred, and what plans the Collector could possibly have, all of them had fallen into a fitful and exhausted slumber, fraught with worries and dangers that seemed to have no easy answer.

That silence was broken by a desperate cry, jolting the group from their collective slumber into confused wakefulness that rapidly evolved into panicked concern.

"NO! Fight it, yami! Please, Kura, you have to fight it!"

Yami was the first to react, scrambling up the stairs to the room in which they had lay the Thief's hikari to sleep. Ryou was tossing fitfully upon the bed, the sheets and blankets tangling unmercifully around his pale form as he struggled against an unseen force. The youth's eyes were still closed, but blood trickled from his lip where he had bitten through as he struggled, and even as the former Pharaoh burst into the room one pale hand rose off the bed as if reaching out to grasp something . . . or someone.

"KURA!!!" His hand seemed to clench tightly around something . . . and then he screamed as his hand suddenly released, as if having lost its hold. "NO!!!!"

"Ryou . . . Ryou, what's happening!?" Yami grasped the boy's shoulders, struggling to hold him as the youth thrashed. It was a relief when help came, assisting him in untangling the youth as he continued to struggle against them. "Ryou! Ryou, answer me!"

Chocolate eyes suddenly flew wide as the boy sat up, dislodging his friends from where they had been struggling to restrain him. Disoriented, frightened, Ryou looked around the room desperately, body shivering with night-sweat in the cool air . . . before he collapsed with a sob.

"Kura . . ." he whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

"Ryou? What has happened?" The Pharaoh went to sit beside the shivering youth, and was startled when the boy suddenly turned, burying his face against Yami's shoulder and sobbing desperately.

"Kura . . . Kura's gone . . ." the pale hikari sobbed. "He's gone . . ."

-----------------------------------

The full story took time to get, pieced together between heart wrenching sobs and broken whispers as Ryou clung desperately to Yami. The hikari had dreamed of his dark, surrounded by a great shadow, a shadow that pulsed with malevolence

In the dream, the thief had been fighting for his life and his control. Ryou had tried to help him, to lend him strength . . . but in the end, Bakura had been overwhelmed.It should have been easy to say what the nightmare had meant. Was, in fact, easy to say but for the fact that Ryou was determined that it had been no simple nightmare, that something had happened to his yami.

"Ryou . . . it simply is not possible," Yami said for what felt like the thousandth time, as the white haired youth sipped a cup of tea. "There is no creature in the Shadow Realm that would take over a living being." That was the only thing he could think of to explain the shadow that Ryou said felt also of the Realm.

They all winced as the mug was set down with teeth jarring anger.

"I know what I felt," the youth growled in what would have been an impressive mimicry of his volatile darkness were the situation not so tense. "I know what I still feel. Kura's not dead, but he's not THERE either. There's darkness at the other end of our link, living darkness that roils and shifts and hungers. That darkness ATE MY YAMI!"

There was no response that any of them could give in the face of that surety, that anger and fear and mind-numbing, heart wrenching pain. Yami sighed, standing as his heart lay heavy within him and pacing out of the room, heading for the back of the house and the outside world, away from a pain he felt that he had caused.

He had abandoned Bakura to this fate. This was his fault, and he would make it right. It was he that the Collector truly wanted, and he was fairly sure that this event was meant to draw him out, to draw him into the net that the Collector hoped to ensnare him with.

But one could only be ensnared if one was unaware of the trap. If he could stay one step ahead of the man in this game, pre-empt his strike against them by making a move first, invade the fortress before it was ready for him to be there . . .

"You're thinking of going after him, aren't you?" The former Pharaoh started, and turned toward Marik as the young Egyptian stepped out of the shadows of the house. Lavender eyes examined him seriously before the youth smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm going with you."

"Marik . . ." Crimson eyes widened as Marik shook his head and held up a hand, almost commanding him to silence. Which was something unheard of, especially from the blonde of all his friends. Well, except for Bakura . . .

Just thinking about the thief hurt. But it was true. The others all bowed to him or deferred to him in some way, acknowledging without ever realizing it the status to which he had been born so long ago. Bakura never bothered, treating him always like an equal (or less when he could get away with it), and generally made him feel human.

Bakura was his friend. A friend that, if Ryou was correct, he'd condemned to a fate worse than death itself. A situation he was going to make sure he rectified soon.

"He's my friend too, Yami." Marik's words brought him back to the here and now, and he frowned as the blonde's hand dropped back to his side. "I know you want to protect me . . . but let's face it, really. You can't go in there alone, and you can't take any of them -" he gestured back toward the house, where the others still sat trying to comfort and console the distraught hikari, "- with you. If you get caught, that's two pieces of the puzzle he'll have, and it won't take him long to acquire the third. We've already seen that the three of us are stronger when we stand together, work together, with each other. It'll take more than just you to get in and get Bakura, whatever's been done to him beside. You need me." That said, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, looking rather disturbingly like his own darkness. "Besides all of that . . . I'm not taking no for an answer. Or should I go inform the others on your plan to attempt suicide on such a massive scale?"

Yami frowned at him repressively.

"You have been hanging around Bakura too much," he pointed out after a moment. "If we both go down, it is game over."

"If YOU go down, it's game over anyway. Why not increase the odds in our favor?" Well, put like that . . . Yami sighed, knowing that he'd been outmaneuvered. Again. This was becoming a rapidly disturbing habit that occurred with alarming frequency. Something would seriously need to be done about this, but later. For now -

"Very well. Let us go retrieve our thief." Marik smiled and came to stand beside him as the shadows swelled up . . . and then disappeared, leaving the night empty and devoid of their presence once again. If they were lucky, and all went well . . . their friends would never notice they were gone.

If they were lucky.

Yami was not looking forward to facing his hikari if they weren't lucky. Who said Yugi was the light side, anyway?

to be continued (and yes, I mean that!)

Review? Please? chibi eyes


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I am not making any money off of these stories, nor do I own the characters in them. I am merely borrowing them for amusement. If I did own them, GX would never have been created (abomination that it is).

Authors Notes and Review Responses –

Helix – Dealing with life is where I've been. This plot bunny died a horrible death after taking too many hits about minor inconsistencies that really shouldn't have mattered all that much, and didn't wish to be revived. I am forcing it to work now.

Raditz – I'm fairly sure the apocalypse isn't near yet. Soon, possibly, but not yet. I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you continue to enjoy, and I'm going to try and update every Sunday until the story is completed.

Midnight Chamber – I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I'm trying to stick to an at least three type written pages minimum for each chapter, but some are proving harder than others. I will try for more, but I can make no promises.

Lynnwoo – I really mean it, I promise. I want this story done as much as you all do. I just regret it took so damn long.

Ferris Ulf – I have to torture my favorite muse, you know that! Besides, Kura gets his fair share of the limelight from me. Time he had something bad happen. So glad you bothered to review from me, hun, it's always an honor to have an author whose works I enjoy reading review my own.

Strgazer – Thank you! I'll try.

Sliders245 – every Sunday until it's done. Or at least, that's the plan.

Petalpixie – Why thank you. Kura is my favorite character, so you'll find much of my writing revolves around him. Kaiba is, or I should say was, a conundrum to me when I wrote this, so you won't see him much in this one, but he will be appearing in other works I hope to begin posting soon.

Tavia454 – likely this was buried in the annuls of fandom considering how long it had been since I put anything up. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Flamethrowerqueen – hey spazz! Yeah, I'm glad to be back writing on something I can get reviews for. I've missed my reviews!

Apollymi – if it weren't for the fact that I don't want to injure you, I would tackle glomph you into the next millennium, dear. You remain one of my all time favorite and inspirational authors, and I STILL go back and read your stuff off and on! I really do wish to see more out of you, and just for the fact that my writing is somehow keeping you in the fandom (when I figure that out, I'll let you know) I'm going to make sure I post stuff! I want more from you!!!!

And with that . . . on with the story!!!!

Chapter 21 –

The mansion was silent, sprawled upon the expanse of land the Collector had claimed as his own like some slumbering beast deep within its dreams of power and glory. Yami and Marik studied it through the gate silently, their presence cloaked (they hoped) by the shadows.

The lack of security alone was unnerving, but then again this age of technology made it fairly useless to have fleshly guards in place at all times. They knew the mortal security was there . . . Yami's rescue from this compound having given them far too intimate a view into those workings . . . but they did not know if their lack of presence until called for was normal.

And that musing did not take into account the faint pulse of shadow laden magic that seemed to enshroud the entire stone building within its dark taint. A taint that should NOT have been there.

"You don't think . . ." Marik began, and Yami shook his head, his own eyes dark with concern as he studied the building, recalling in his own mind how he and Bakura had gotten within that stone sanctuary the last time they had come. Somehow, he didn't think it would be as easy without the master thief himself to guide their efforts.

"This magic does not bear Bakura's signature," he murmured. "Each of us, when we use our magic, leaves an imprint upon the shadows we use. This . . . is not Bakura's doing." That thought, rather than soothing, was troubling in the extreme. He could see it in the young Egyptian's eyes, just as he could feel it in his own.

Outside of the King of Thieves, Master of the Shadows himself, there should have been only two other people capable of manipulating the shadows in any way, shape, or form. And two happened to be himself, and Marik. So, since he and Marik had not created whatever spell lay over the building, and it didn't bear Bakura's unique 'signature' . . . who had done it? Was there another shadow mage now loose who could pose a threat to their existence? If so, how? The Shadow Realm was sealed to all but those who had inherited its use, those who had at one time wielded a Millennium Item and still walked this world.

Yami liked puzzles, but this was a mental one he could have well done without. Especially considering the 'signature' WAS familiar to him, but he could not recall why, or where he had sensed it before. It just seemed to tug on him, at some ancient memory he had yet to have fully uncovered, but it did create a sense of foreboding within him. One that he was loathe to impart upon Marik for fear that it was unfounded.

"Come. The sooner we are about this, the sooner Bakura will be among us again, and Ryou will be alright." He and Marik couldn't help the shared smile that passed between them with his words. Even in his wildest imaginings of what might be, the thought that he would be comforted by Bakura being anywhere nearby himself would never have arisen.

Times had certainly changed, as had people.

As silently as they could, the two shadow wielders slipped over the stone fence and melded into the darkness in search of the man who had become their friend.

---------------------------------

"They come."

Eliot, the Collector, looked up from where he was browsing the book open upon his lap, fingers lovingly moving over the gold scripted words as his lips moved silently, sounding out in his head the spell he would soon be casting for real. He glanced toward where the voice had spoken from, seeing nothing more than a writhing blue-black mass of darkness and seemingly random chaos and the deep red eyes that glowed from within that seething cloud of shadow.

"You are sure of this?" The cloud snarled, a bone jarring sound that threatened to drag the house down from its lofty heights back into the ground whose bones it was made from with the force of its rumble. "Forgive me. I do not mean to question a god." There was a great deal of insincerity in those words, but it was the utterance of them, not the tone, that was judged. Stupid godling, Eliot thought. When the gate was finally opened . . .

"You would do well to remember your place, mortal," the seething mass rumbled. "Simply because you are the one that opened the living gateway back into this realm for me does not mean that I am at your service. A god serves no one." Between one heartbeat and the next, things changed. "Shall I go meet them, then? Welcome them to my coming back party?"

"Yes, I believe that would be for the best." Eliot watched as the darkness made visible drifted out the door with a bland expression. Once the door had closed, however, the man sneered, setting the book aside and rising. He would be well rid of that one, once the portal was fully opened and the spell could be completed.

Smiling slightly to himself, the Collector wondered what it would be like to kill a god and take his place.

--------------------------------

"This is too easy." Yami started at the sudden sound of Marik's voice in the silence through which they had been moving, but he unfortunately had to agree with the blonde's assessment of the situation thus far. This WAS too easy.

They had encountered no one and nothing before arriving here, deep within the mansion and going from room to room looking for their missing companion and friend. No guards, no obstacles, nothing to impede their progress or even signal that someone knew they were here. It was disturbing, and it made Yami grit his teeth as his spine seemed to crawl with the itch to turn around and find the eyes that he was sure were upon them both.

"Where is everyone? Where is Bakura? They have to have known we would come for him . . . you would think they would guard this place better . . ." Marik continued as he checked another room cautiously, again finding it empty. Yami shrugged, keeping to his side of the hallway as they moved ahead from room to room.

"I do not know, Marik. Perhaps it is as we hoped, they did not expect us to move so soon and thus we have evaded their trap by pre-empting it." The hope, good as it was, sounded empty and unbelievable even to his ears. Even should that have been the case, they should have run into someone by now. The law of chances stated as much. This was almost as if the areas they were going into had been deliberately cleared of people . . . and that was a foreboding thought indeed.

Yami shuddered suddenly, coming to a standstill as what he could only define as an ill-met wind seemed to slip it's way through the hallway, fingers sliding up his already disturbed spine. He was not alone in that feeling, for seconds later Marik had stopped as well, and was looking at him with wide lavender eyes.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde Egyptian whispered. Yami shook his head, silently communicating his own ignorance . . . and then spun around as a cold, cruel chuckle sounded from down the hallway behind them.

"So nice of you to come, Pharaoh . . . Tomb Keeper. We've been expecting you." The end of the hallway had become enveloped in swirling shadows, leaving only a pair of glowing crimson eyes upon which they could focus their nervous attention.

"Who are you? What do you want of us?" Yami stepped forward, gesturing for Marik to get behind him as he drew himself up regally, crimson eyes narrowing as he took on a tone of command. "Where is Bakura?" The cloud seemed to become more agitated, even as it chuckled again darkly in amusement.

"Who I am, you already know. What I want, you will soon find out." Tendrils were beginning to creep down the hallway as it spoke, writhing as they slithered over carpet and wood. "As for the Thief . . . he is serving his purpose. As you will all serve your purpose before we are through." Yami hissed as Marik's fingers clenched in the cloth at his back with those words.

"Show yourself, demon!" The words echoed with power, and the force of the Pharaoh's fury. A fury that quickly died, sputtering into non-existence as the cloud swirled and eddied . . . then disappeared, leaving them staring at the very person they had come to rescue. "Bakura!" The pale features moved in a parody of a smirk, the dark red eyes smoldering in the shadow ringed sockets. "You are not Bakura, but you wear his body . . ." Yami whispered, horrified. Ryou had been right, it seemed. But what was it that was now in possession of the former spirit's physical form? What Shadow Monster would do such a thing?

"Age has not addled your too mortal brain after all, Pharaoh," Not-Bakura husked, tucking its hands into the jeans its current body wore. "The thief was and is a living gateway, a ready made host thanks to the darkness in his soul. He merely needed to be weakened, and the spell activated, for me to reemerge from the dark depths into which you cast me at the end of our last game." Crimson eyes widened as the memories surfaced with the creature's words, pieces falling into place, but it was Marik that spoke next.

"The demon master of the Shadow Realm . . ." The pale figure smirked wider and bowed mockingly, the burning red of his eyes never leaving their forms. "But . . . Bakura's body . . ."

"I can sustain it for any length of time . . . I am the true master of the Shadows, and all the power that resides therein. These mortal forms are merely shadow and substance made solid. An easy enough thing to do for one such as I." One pale hand waved gracefully, and the shadows began to gather again. Just before his face fully disappeared, the creature spoke again, a maniacal and all too expecting look in his eyes. "Do not trouble yourselves with the thief . . ." he murmured. "Once the ritual is complete, I will no longer need his body . . . and he can go to his justly deserved annihilation, which he is several thousand years late for. For now, I'll merely enjoy toying with him again. He's always been such a GOOD playmate."

"ZORC!!!!!!" The name rose to Yami's lips on the surge of a memory long buried. Yami didn't think, or even consciously make a decision. He simply charged, pushed over the edge of reason by the demon god's words. That Bakura should be in the hands of this . . . thing, this creature . . . no. It was unthinkable, and unpardonable that he consider leaving his friend in that situation. Dimly he heard Marik behind him swear, trying to get him to stop before the blonde was beside him, joining with him, joining him . . .

And before they even got close, they knew it was a hopeless battle.

The shadows swarmed around them, forming faces and figures both frightening and familiar as they put their backs against each other, calling upon their own magic's to fight the demon born shadows as Zorc's laughter echoed triumphantly around them. Fighting shadows with shadows was dangerous enough, but Zorc was their god, their master and possibly their creator as well. Yami and Marik knew that, no matter how powerful and how good their control of the Realm was, it could NOT match up to Zorc.

Yami could think of only one other thing to do.

"Bakura! Please, I know you can hear me! Fight him! You have to fight him!" He called to the thief, even as the numbers began to swell against them and he knew that he and Marik were running out of time. "Ryou needs you! I need you, you damn stupid albino! I am not going to be the only one our age in a group of teenagers!" Marik quickly picked up the thread, joining him in calling to the thief who had to still reside somewhere within Zorc, even as the circle of shadowy figures grew closer, their blasts less useful at keeping the tightening ring at bay.

"Yami . . ." Marik murmured as the wall of darkness closed ever closer around them.

"BAKURA, PLEASE!"

The figures stuttered, halted, and began crumbling apart suddenly, dissolving as an enraged scream encompassed them.

Run.

The word, more felt than heard, still gave them both the distinct impression of the pale thief behind it.

RUN!

They ran, as the howl of anger and betrayal arose from behind them.

"TOMB ROBBER!!!!!"

Yami whipped Marik around the corner and flung himself after. They had to get out of here, think of something else. Bakura, for the time being, was lost to them, and with Zorc loose upon the world their trump card of Shadow Magic was long gone. Now Yami understood why he had recognized the signature on the shadows encompassing the mansion, but hadn't been able to pinpoint where in his memories he had run into it before. Zorc had been banished long ago, or so he seemed to remember.

"That . . . we can't leave . . . Yami, Bakura . . ." Marik panted, and Yami shook his head, struggling to keep going.

"We have to, Marik," he snapped, not liking having to admit it. "We can't fight him. We'll have to think of something else."

"That, my dear Pharaoh, is a plan thought of too late." Yami had a moment to realize their error before blackness took him, and the last sight before his eyes was Marik crumpled to the floor at the Collector's feet, a golden book lying open in the man's hands.

All three pieces were now his.

- Okay folks, you know the drill. Review, please. Make my mood a little lighter, make it easier for this bunny to spit out the ideas!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I am not making any money off of these stories, nor do I own the characters in them. I am merely borrowing them for amusement. If I did own them, GX would never have been created (abomination that it is).

Author's Notes – No review responses this time, because I'm already late posting this chapter and I don't want the head hunters coming after me.

Just k now that I REALLY appreciate each and every one of you that read this and took the time to hit that little button and leave me a note of appreciation or comment. It really makes me day to read those.

And now, I'll be hiding in my bomb shelter.

Chapter 22 –

The smell of incense and the subtle ebb and flow of powers awoke Yami, and he opened his eyes only to shut them with a groan as dancing firelight set off fireworks in his brain. Moving to lift one hand to his head, he discovered something hampering his movement. Slowly, crimson orbs opened onto the darkened room, and his head lolled to the side so he could see. Shackles. His wrists had been encased with shackles. It seemed this time they were taking no chances on a simple binding spell holding him in place.

Moving slowly as not to set off the pounding that had taken up residence in his skull anymore than he already had, he allowed himself to examine his surroundings as he shifted carefully to his knees. He had just enough leeway of movement for that, and little else . . . his ankles, too, bore shackles, and held him bound within a glowing circle of power.

Marik was in much the same state nearby, just coming to consciousness himself as Yami continued his perusal of their surroundings. Much of the room lie in darkness, with the only light the flickering dance of shadow from the dozen or so torches and braziers that lit the altar.

That's all Yami could really think to call it. An altar, here, in the midst of this modern day mansion. Wide stones steps began at the floor and narrowed after five or six steps to a second floor, a raised dais section almost. Currently, both the Ring and the Puzzle occupied the stone table there. From there, three steps moved to a second dais, upon which a true wide altar sat. Crimson eyes narrowed, squinting to make out the splash of light color against the dark stone, but it was difficult to see in the flickering lighting, most of what lay there hidden by the angle of the stone itself.

Behind the larger stone altar, another dais rose, and upon it crouched a huge throne. A throne Yami recognized. HIS throne, the throne of Ra's Son Ascending, God made Flesh. How . . .

"Oh good, I see you are both awake. I would dislike for two of my three keys to miss the festivities. It is not everyday that one gets to participate in welcoming a god to this realm." Yami's head snapped around as Marik struggled to his knees inside his own circle, both of them glaring at the Collector who stood just a short distance away.

The man was dressed in a fine linen robe, almost reminiscent of those Marik's Rare Hunters had worn, but this one adorned with strange shapes and markings in glittering thread against the dark cloth. The hood was thrown back, firelight glinting on the salt and pepper hair, showing in stark relief the many lines of age the man bore upon his features. Keen eyes peered at them as hands both strong yet old caressed the golden cover of a book Yami wished had never been created. That book, the source of everything . . .

"I see you recognize the Tome of Millennia . . ." Eliot murmured now, holding up the cursed item for their mutual inspection. "It took me a long time to find it, lost as it had been after your last battle with Zorc. Ahh, but you did not even remember that battle, did you? That battle which prompted you to close the Shadow Realm for good. Zorc's last attempt to enter this world through a gateway . . . your priest Aknaudin the last time, I believe.." He smiled coldly as both Yami and Marik started at his words. "Oh yes, I do indeed know ALL about you, Pharaoh. You and your companions . . . what you've been through, the things you've done. I've researched quite thoroughly to come to where we are today. For the longest time I despaired of having lost my chance . . . the last of the Tomb Keeper's was nothing but an empty shell in a hospital, and the Master of Shadows, the perfect living gateway, seemed to have disappeared as well. But then it all fell into place." His smile, when it appeared, was only what Yami could term as creepy in its brilliance. "And now, I can do what I set out to do."

"Where's Zorc? Where is Bakura, who you have given over to that monster?" Yami demanded. In response, Eliot turned toward the altar and gestured calmly at it.

"The thief is there." The smile turned cruel, cold and calculating and predatory in its hunger. "When the time comes, he shall serve the ultimate purpose. As the flesh home of a god who will then die and give his power to me. At the moment he is empty, a glass waiting to be filled with darkness." Eliot's eyes slid toward them again, taking pleasure in their reaction to his next words. "It is nothing more than a body now. The essence that made it Bakura is no more. Zorc himself saw to that."

Yami struggled against his chains, angered beyond reason, his chest tight with pain and hatred. If only he could get at the man, wrap his hands around that aged throat and squeeze the life from him . . .

Marik was doing much the same, tears pouring from lavender eyes as he stared toward that splash of color . . . a pale hand, or a bit of white hair . . . Bakura was up there. Bakura, their friend . . . Bakura, who with all his gruff manner and idiosyncrasies was still someone that had become dear to them. Eliot laughed, shaking his head as he turned away again.

"Struggle as you will, those chains are forged of spells I found within this book, built of blood and magic. They will hold you, no matter what you do, as will those circles. You cannot stop what is to come. Zorc will rise and fall this night and I will take my place as a god." Cloth swished as he moved away, overlaying the rattle of chains which slowly died down as the captives realized they were not going to get free of their bonds.

"Bakura . . ." Marik whispered, slumping to the floor as tears trailed down caramel cheeks. "It's not fair!" The young Egyptian slammed his fists into the stone, over and over again in unthinking anger, needing an outlet. "He's fought all this time against the darkness, only to be given to it by someone else in the end . . ."

"No," Yami murmured dully, staring ahead at the stone slab, at the pale bit of Bakura that could be seen. "This is my doing. We came here to save him . . . and instead, he saved us. Perhaps he could have remained hidden, fought Zorc off given more time to regain his strength. We forced his hand by coming here in our foolishness. He lost his chance fighting Zorc to give us time to run." Marik curled into a ball, tucking his knees up to his chest as he too stared miserably ahead at the alter, even as more torches and braziers were lit and a low chanting began, acolytes trickling into the room.

"I thought Zorc was some children's spook tale, a way to warn bad little children of what happened if power was used frivolously," the blonde muttered. "I know the scrolls spoke of him, but . . ."  
"It does not matter now, Marik." Yami shook his head, sinking back against his chains. In truth, he remembered very little of his own past run-in with Zorc. Only that the god commanded the Shadow Realm far beyond any mere mortal could hope to, and that he wanted to make over this world into the image of his own insubstantial realm. "What matters is that, somehow, the Collector has aligned himself with Zorc, given Bakura over to the creature by using his own darkness against him, and now seeks to release the creature upon our world long enough to somehow take his power and become a god himself."

"We have to stop this, Yami."

The Pharaoh, having fallen silent, nodded once in agreement. Marik was right . . . they did need to stop this. If for nothing else than the debt they owed Bakura's unwelcome sacrifice. But how? They didn't even know what their place in this ritual was, so they could not sabotage their own part in it, much less attempt from the position they were in to wreck any one else's part to play.

The acolyte's were lining up to either side of the slab upon which Bakura lay. Was he tied down? Was he bound? Was the Collector telling the truth, and the body up there nothing more than an empty shell?

Marik was the first to notice, lost in his desperately swirling thoughts as Yami was.

"Yami . . . we're glowing . . . that's not exactly a good sign . . ." Crimson eyes blinked before Yami raised his hands as far as he could, staring at the golden outline that danced across his skin like a shimmer of fine cloth. Marik was outlined in a dim purple fire, a shade darker than his eyes . . . and on the alter, what little they could see glowed with a pale, wan light, like that of the waxing moon.

"The three keys," Yami murmured. "It's begun." Strangely, he could only think that Bakura's light suited him . . .

"Yeah, it does suit him doesn't it? All pale and ghostly like him . . ." Yami frowned, and turned toward Marik. "What?"

"I did not say that out loud."

"But, I heard you . . . clear as day . . ."

Will you two morons stop bickering and concentrate on pushing some fucking energy to me so I can take over my own body again, numbskulls! Good fucking gods, no wonder he's gotten this far . . . do I always need to be the brains in this outfit? Crimson and lavender blinked, startled and astonished to hear a voice they had thought to never hear again.

"Bakura?" Yami whispered harshly. There was a snort.

No fucking shit, Sherlock!

"But . . . the Collector said . . ." Marik began, only to be interrupted.

Could we worry about the how's later? We're on limited time here. I'm the focus, so the energy they are drawing off the two of you is coming to me, and then funneling into opening the portal. I'd like to be in control enough to move before it opens, if you don't mind.

Eliot was indeed standing above the glowing form on the alter, a glittering dagger held up raised as he listened to the acolytes, and then began chanting his own spell.

Hurry up, damn it! His spell and the spell opening the portal are supposed to end at the same time, although Zorc doesn't know about the second spell. He thinks Eliot is a faithful acolyte. He has no idea that the man wants to take his place by killing him. There was a good deal of mental grumbling, along the lines of Zorc being a moron. Come on already!

"One question . . . how can we hear you?" Of course, Marik. The mental 'voice' that was Bakura groaned.

Pain in the ass . . . we're linked right now, dummy. All three of us, in the spell. Thus, we're connected and can hear each other's thoughts. The voice seemed to darken. It's starting. Unless you want to watch me get killed so another god can rise in this realm, start getting the damn energy in high gear.

Crimson and lavender met in amusement before they both shook their head, unable to keep from smiling in relief even as they turned their concentration toward doing what the antagonistic and rough around the edges thief was demanding. After a few moments, they could tell that it was working . . . while they were feeling decidedly more tired, the sense of 'Bakura' was getting stronger, an almost tangible presence as if he were standing between them.

The chant rose to new heights, Eliot's voice a discordant note as he recited the second spell, weaving in and out of the first with ever rising power, cresting toward a far distant peak where events would be beyond anyone's control. The firelight seemed to flicker more erratically, dancing in the currents of darkness that flowed around the torches, dimming the light to the senses. The shadows seemed to thicken, writhing and swirling in living anger, crawling across stone toward the altar where their dark god would arise in his new body.

Well, would arise if certain individuals didn't have other plans for said body that was. But what plans did Bakura have? Would they be able to give him enough energy in time for him to take control of the body?

It was coming to a close . . . Marik and Yami could both feel it.

"Bakura . . . Bakura if you're going to do something . . ." Marik whispered. Yami said nothing, merely straining to see what was going on. There was no answer from the thief, if he could even hear them anymore. Besides, something gnawed at the back of Yami's mind, some part of what was going on that didn't sit well within him. There was something they were missing, he was sure of it.

That glow above, which they assumed to be Bakura's body, had brightened to that of a captive star. Its illumination highlighted the shadows gathering around, and the figure of Eliot, holding an ornamental dagger high above. His voice was rising, higher and higher as his fingers tightened around the hilt of the blade, the acolytes chanting taking on a fever pitch as they neared the close of their own spell.

The blade was beginning to come down , and Bakura still hadn't moved. They hadn't been able to give him enough energy.

"BAKURA!" Yami shouted, straining toward the figure as if he could intercept the blow . . . and stumbled forward in surprise as the shackles shattered. Their magic must have been drained into the spell as well. He stared for a brief second, surprised and confused, and then scrambled to his feet. "Marik!" The bottom dropped out of his stomach even as he moved. They weren't going to make it; there was no way he could get up there in time.

Eliot's spell ended as the blade came down. Yami charged forward as Marik struggled to his feet behind him. None of them expected what happened next - a pale hand, glowing brightly, suddenly intercepted that downward strike, glowing fingers wrapping around the man's wrist and squeezing. Hard.

The blade dropped from the man's hand when it spasmed as nerves were pressed with delicate and vicious precision. Eliot cried out in shock and horror as Bakura's body swung around and slid from the table with a grace that was trademark only of a man who had been a thief for most of his existence.

"KURA!" Marik's voice joined Yami's in a surprised and relieved greeting, echoing in the vast hall as the acolyte's voices fell into silence. Their spell was done, their purpose fulfilled. The gate was opened wide. Yami stumbled to a halt, crimson eyes widening as the realization of what that meant crashed into him. THAT was what they had missed, what they hadn't taken into account . . . oh gods, Bakura . . .

Shadows swarmed, encircling the pale figure as he picked up the discarded blade slowly in a sure, steady hand. Mahogany eyes met their own, dark with what he knew was to come . . . had known when he had spoken to them. The thief had known all along that whatever happened, he was going to die. He just happened to be choosing his own way, as always.

"I'm sorry I didn't have longer," he murmured in a rare show of pained emotion, meeting each of their shocked gazes in turn. "I figured I might get lucky and come up with some kind of fucked up plan on how to stop this shit." He smirked wryly. "Not happening, I guess. Keep an eye on my hikari for me, would you?" There was a moment of silence, dark eyes watching the knowledge dawn across Marik's face . . . and then he plunged the dagger toward his heart, even as his eyes blazed up red with the return of Zorc to his vessel, his face twisting in the demonic visage of the dark god as the creature took possession of his vessel once again..

Three screams pierced the howl of rage and hatred that erupted from the demon's throat as the dagger buried itself deep within flesh, unable to be stopped by the new master of Bakura's body when he'd had only seconds to take in his situation. The pale form collapsed from view behind the altar, blood bubbling from parted lips as time seemed to stand still.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – Nope, don't own them still. If I did, I wouldn't have to stop writing for months at a time to deal with crap and stuff, now would I?

Author's Notes – not going to make any excuses, you all have waited long enough. Just a note . . . holy crap, it's been FOUR YEARS since I started posting this mess?! What the hell! Cripes, it's PAST time I finished this.

Chapter 23 -

Time began to move again just as abruptly as it had stopped.

Shadows seemed to explode all around them into a frenzy, swallowing acolytes whole who were attempting desperately to escape after watching their newly risen God fall so quickly, and not by their Master's hand. Yami dashed up the stairways, snagging the Ring and the Puzzle on his way by with Marik fast upon his heels, uncaring of the chaos around them. Let them all get taken, for all he cared at the moment. He practically slid around the top altar, falling to his knees beside the pale form as the light dimmed, flickering with the last shreds of power before winking out of existence entirely, leaving them in nothing but dancing firelight and dark shadow light.

"Bakura?" Gods, was that his voice that sounded so lost? Marik was examining the still form . . . still, so Ra damned still . . . closely, tears unheeded as they poured from shimmering lavender eyes, tan fingers trembling as they searched for any sign of life.

"He nicked a lung on the way to his heart . . ." the blonde murmured, forcing the words past numb lips. "For an expert in killing, he has poor aim when it's turned on himself . . ." It was obvious he was trying to keep himself from falling apart, macabre humor aside. Yami couldn't blame him, a last shred of hope guttering in him that this was all some cruel joke as the thief didn't move. Bakura, of all people, dead? It was unthinkable, and yet . . .

It was he that made the first real move, pressing one hand to the still chest, and the other to the side of the pale throat. Soft skin felt warm under his fingertips, but there was no sign of life beneath it. No pulse moved the blood through Bakura's veins; no air taken into his lungs caused his chest to rise and fall.

"He's dead," Yami whispered, and then said it again because the first time still didn't make him believe it. "Bakura's dead." He was almost glad that he had closed the link between himself and Yugi . . . what must Ryou be going through at this moment? And Bakura . . . good Ra, the man had been afraid of his own death, knowing he would face Ammut for his crimes. In saving the world, he had possibly ensured the destruction of his own soul.

"No!" Marik scrambled for the Ring, snatching it off the ground beside Yami and pressing it to the pale thief's chest. "He can't be dead . . . he's not even really alive! He just needs to return to the Ring, to heal, and . . . and . . . and he'll be fine! You hear that, Kura! Get your ass in the Ring!"

"Marik . . ." Yami reached out, wrapping his fingers around Marik's wrist. The blonde jerked away from him, lavender eyes meeting crimson across the body, a kind of pale madness dancing in the purple depths. "There's nothing we can do. He is dead." It hurt to say it, hurt to acknowledge that Bakura was truly gone. The thief had always been there, in the shadows, hovering, watching, existing. To think he would no longer be around, as either enemy or new-found friend, was painful.

A sound off to the left caught their attention, and Yami turned his head slowly, eyes narrowing as he watched the Collector climb unsteadily to his feet, cradling his wrist as he glared in outrage at the fallen thief. The man's face was a mask of hatred and fear, darkening from crimson to purple spots over bloodless white with his rage at being so suddenly denied everything he had plotted to have this night.

"No . . . this is patently impossible! All the years I've spent searching, researching the spell, finding the Keys . . . to be thwarted by a mere thief! How!? The power should have been mine!" Yami snarled, and rose to his feet as the man continued to babble his disbelief of how all his plans had come to ruin, oblivious to the danger he now faced.

"Or perhaps there is something we can do after all," he growled, and advanced on the man, shadows gathering around him as the golden eye appeared on his forehead. "You did this . . . seeking powers not meant for you, not meant for anyone . . ." The shadows began to snap in whip-like tendrils as his anger amplified them. Because of this man's greed, Bakura was dead. Now, he would never have a chance to explore their friendship further, because this man had wanted something that was not his for the taking.

He was not alone in his sudden anger, for Marik rose behind him, opening himself to the shadows as he focused on the man who had brought all of what they had suffered to pass in a bid for magic not meant to be unleashed upon the world. Together he and Yami paced forward . . . only to find their adversary standing his ground, a haughty expression upon his face as he looked at them while his color returned to normal.

"You can do nothing to me," he sneered, his eyes for Yami alone. "Any Shadow Game you choose to play in order to pass judgment upon me I will win. I know all your tricks, mighty Pharaoh; I have studied you for years. And you will not allow the Tomb Keeper to harm me because of your belief in justice. The laws by which your magic abides will not allow you to play a Penalty Game upon me after I win the initial game."

Yami smirked coldly as tendrils crept out to twine around Eliot's ankles. The man started and stared down at them, stepping back and away . . . only for them to follow, licking at him like he was a delicacy upon which they would soon feast.

"What . . . no, they can't touch me . . ." Yami chuckled, drawing the man's gaze back to himself, the dark eyes wide and beginning to hold a more focused fear.

"In the past . . . I was Pharaoh," the former spirit murmured as tendrils of shadow twined up his fingers, over his hands to twist lovingly up his arms. "My word was law, my will the end and all of my people. It was my duty to avenge them." Crimson eyes glanced back toward the still figure, darkening to near blood. "Bakura was of my people. And his death, by your hand, will be avenged. The game has already been played, and you are found guilty, Eliot Crawford. The Penalty Game now awaits you."

Marik was grinning hungrily as the Collector began to creep backwards, suddenly realizing the danger he was in. The rules no longer had meaning, and Bakura's words before echoed in Eliot's head. History favored the victor, indeed, and never told the precise truth.

"Please . . . Amunamenra, Pharaoh . . ." he stuttered, his hands creeping up in front of him defensively as he shied back and forth in his retreat, away from the tendrils that licked at him from either side. Were those eyes he saw in the shadows? Oh God . . .

"The time to beg for mercy is long past," Yami growled.

"For you, anyway," Marik added. "There is no mercy for what you've done. Do you have any idea what you've cost Bakura? What you've condemned him to?"

"But . . . but . . . he was merely a thief!" Eliot desperately clawed for the words, the realization dawning on him that things were rapidly spinning completely out of his control. "And I . . . I can help you! I have rooms here, dozen's of rooms . . . full of your history! I can help you regain your memories, Pharaoh."

"I have friends who can do that, and I can just as easily browse those rooms at my leisure . . . once you are dead." Yami's voice was cold. Marik's was just as cold.

"Many of those artifacts you hold are likely from the tombs my people guarded. How many of MY kin did you slaughter in your quest?"

Eliot struggled to stammer out a reply, forcing words past the throat that had tightened into a hard knot that barely allowed him to breathe. He wheezed, and gibbered, but nothing remotely human would come forth, and his eyes began to take on the sheen of panic as the darkness seemed to deepen around him.

A roar seemed to shake the very foundations of the building, and the man squeaked as a mouse caught in the final trap.

Yami spun at the noise, crimson eyes widening in pleasure as The Winged Dragon of Ra arose from behind its summoner, golden wings flaring into brilliance as it emerged as Phoenix of Ra. Divine Justice, in the form of the true gods of the Shadow Realm . . . The Former Pharaoh smiled, then turned his concentration inwards. Another roar rocked the foundations, and Eliot moaned like a lost soul as Slypher, The Osiris Dragon, uncurled from the shadows at Yami's beckoning.

The regal figure turned back toward the now cowering and prostrating man, and Marik stepped up beside Yami, regarding Eliot as one would filth that somehow found its way to the bottom of one's shoe, and stuck there.

"He is not worthy to face the gods," the young Egyptian murmured. Yami nodded, a grim smile curving his lips.

"He is not, as he was never worthy to try to join them," the former Pharaoh replied. "He has given himself over to ambition and greed, and thus become less than all he could have been." His words were like the pronouncement of guilt at trial, and each one seemed to strike into Eliot like a knife.

"Please . . ." he whispered through bloodless lips, his face ashen as he stared into the impassive visages of the two Keys, and behind them the overwhelming forms of Slypher and Ra. "I cry mercy, my lords. This humble servant . . ."

"You are no humble servant," Yami spat, as Marik hissed his own derision. "You know not the meaning of the word humble. You who sought to take the place of a god, have never been humble. And in your arrogance, you have cost the Shadows one of their own, and gained nothing in return . . . but for your own death." His voice was implacable and deadly cold. The decision had already been made, the verdict announced, and there would be no second chances.

Eliot, in a heartbeat, realized this and scrambled to his feet before attempting to flee for his life.

"RA!"

"Slypher!"

"ATTACK!" The gods moved as one as their masters bid them together. Twin blasts of light, one golden as fire, the other silver-blue as an electric bolt, arched forward from wide open mouths, and their roar drowned out the scream of a dying soul, twisted with greed and hunger for power. For a brief moment, the Collector was clearly highlighted as a dark outline amongst the powerful attacks. And then that shadow was gone.

Whatever was left, the Shadows enveloped to feast upon at their leisure, swarming over the spot as two massive jaws snapped closed, leaving only sparkling after images of overwhelming brightness in their wake. The two great god-beasts rumbled for a moment before fading into so much smoke and darkness, returning to their rest as Yami's shoulder slumped, and Marik dropped his head.

"Kura . . . would have considered that less messy than that bastard deserved . . ." Marik said finally, after a long silence that was broken only by the crackling of the fires lit round the room. The words, spoken softly, still prompted a smile and dim chuckle from the Game King.

"Bakura would have considered anything not involving him and a lot of knives less messy than what was deserved," he replied. Marik gave a kind of choked laugh, and then shivered.

"At least we got revenge for him, right? Do you think . . . do you think he'll know, before Ammut swallows him, that he was avenged?"

For a moment, Yami wanted to argue, to say that Ammut would not be who the thief faced. But it was a lie, and after a brief internal struggle, he forced himself to admit it. Bakura had done some awful things in his time, both in Khemet and here. No matter what their discussion in the tree, that truth held . . . and the thief had not had time to make good his intention to re-balance the Scales of Fate in his favor. No matter what he wished to believe, that was the truth he must face.

Bakura was not simply gone from this world, but from all worlds. His very soul was to be cast into oblivion, all that he had been and would ever be erased from existence.

Suddenly, he wished he could bring Eliot Crawford back to life and kill him all over again. More slowly, and MUCH more painfully.

"I hope so, Marik," he whispered, and just speaking the words seemed to draw the light from the room for him. "I hope he does."

"What . . . what should we do now?" Yami glanced at him, and the blonde shrugged slightly. "I mean . . . we can't just leave him here. Not here, not in this place." The former Pharaoh nodded, golden bangs swaying with the movement as he turned around.

"No, we cannot leave him here . . ." his voice trailed off into silence, crimson eyes widening.

"Yami?" Marik prodded him, and then turned as well to see what he was staring at, a gasp escaping his lips.

Several figures stood around where Bakura's body lay, larger than life yet smaller than their station had made them. Isis, Ra, Horus, Anubis, Osiris, Maat and Thoth. And a mysterious cloaked figure that shone with the same flickering 'power' as it's companions.

Slowly, Yami and Marik dropped to their knees, prostrating themselves before the gods that had once long ago ruled with an iron hand over their homeland.

(Dun, dun DUN! So, Kura's still dead, and now the gods have appeared. What's next? Stay tuned, my loyal fans!)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – don't own them, never have, never will

Disclaimer – don't own them, never have, never will. I'm not making any money off this. If I was, it would have been finished ages ago because I would have had more time to work on it.

Author's Notes – see the end of the dang story. I have no wish to get slaughter by keeping you waiting at the moment.

Chapter 24 –

"We meet again, young Pharaoh." It was Isis that spoke first, her melodic voice washing over them and bringing peace and healing. "This is becoming something of a habit with you."

"It is not a habit I choose, Great Lady," Yami replied softly. "The cost is often too high, even for the chance to look upon your glorious visage." While Osiris glowered at the flippant comments, serious tone or not, several of the other gods made sounds of amusement, and at least one snorted.

"Be that as it may, Amunamenra, it is often something you are involved with that brings us forth into the realm of mortal." Anubis, with his voice like gravel running over stone, spoke next, black jackal's ears flicking forward as the long muzzle moved with words it shouldn't have been able to form.

"For that I humbly beg your forgiveness, my lords." Marik was a dead silent, shivering presence beside him. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visitation this time?"

"We return someone to their rightful place." Yami looked up sharply to find Osiris gazing at the cloaked figure. "As has been requested."

"It is a strange thing, what he is doing . . . it could upset the balance." That was Ma'at.

"This one among us would upset the balance anyway." Thoth, ibis-head buried in his scroll, replied. "And it is not for us to choose the path this one will walk. He has walked his own path all his life."

"Even to the point of disdaining us." Ra's deep voice was a rumble of amusement. "I look forward to seeing what else will come of his existence."

Crimson eyes flickered from one to the other in confusion, often coming to rest on the cloaked figure that remained silent amongst them. Curiosity began to gnaw at him with each gods passing comment. Who, or what, was under that cloak? A strange hope fluttered against his thoughts, but he refused to acknowledge it. He'd seen Bakura dead, felt the thief's lack of pulse and breath, and the body was still laying RIGHT THERE, clearly in view . . . no matter that the gods could very well have been speaking of his fallen friend with their words.

A caramel hand found his and squeezed tightly, desperately, drawing his attention to Marik beside him. The young Egyptian was also staring at the cloaked figure, but where Yami refused to acknowledge the hope flitting at the edges of his consciousness, Marik's eyes shone with it, giving the lavender orbs a brilliant, almost mad gleam.

"Yami, do you think . . .?" he whispered, and Yami shook his head sadly.

"Marik, it can not be, his body is right there," he whispered back. He hated doing it, hated killing the hope that was in his young friends eyes, but wasn't it better to do it now than let it go farther? Before it fully awakened his own impossible hope as well? "We saw him fall."

"Sight can be deceiving when magic is involved, you know that as well as I, Pharaoh. Stop being a prick." The voice was full of dry, edged humor. It was a voice neither of them had ever expected to hear again, and both Yami and Marik stiffened. Their heads jerked up sharply and turned as one to stare at the assembled gods.

The cloaked one stepped forward at last, pushing back the black hood to reveal a darkly tanned face, a long scar extending from forehead to cheek over one silver-blue eye and bisected twice across the arching cheek bone. A familiar smirk crossed the aquiline features as both Yami and Marik scrambled to their feet, eyes wide with shock.

"I take it I was missed." There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Marik were running, sprinting across the short distance to tackle the surprised thief to the ground. Yami turned his attention to the still gathered gods, who looked to be restraining their own amusement at the returned spirit's plight.

"How is this possible?" he asked quietly, his heart in his throat. "He . . . his body is dead, there was no breath . . ." It was Horus who stepped forward, falcon's head cocking to one side to look at him out of one shimmering eye.

"The mortal Crawford cast a spell to take Zorc's power and place it within himself. But, in order to do so, he had to kill Zorc. He did not kill the demon from the darkness . . . the thief did. Thus, the thief completed the spell, and took Crawford's place as the gifted one." Yami looked puzzled.

"The spell granted whoever killed the god, that god's power," Bakura spoke, struggling up onto one arm as he forced Marik to release his death grip. "Eliot had planned to be the one to kill Zorc. I fucked him up by being able to move, and take Zorc's life instead."

"But . . ." Marik piped up, looking confused from where he was kneeling next to the returned thief. "If you killed yourself while killing Zorc, then how could you gain his power?" Bakura shrugged slightly.

"Fucked if I know. I expected to get eaten," he replied casually, and then yelped as Marik swatted him. "HEY!" Isis smiled benignly at the two before turning back to address the short, and rapidly becoming impatient, former Pharaoh.

"The thief's soul was partnered to the darkness, but did not take the damage as he was not in control of the body. Thus, when he came before us, he was the possessor of Zorc's power, and a god in his own right. He could not be judged. And he chose to return here, to the mortal realm"

Crimson eyes blinked . . . then blinked again before widening and turning to the other gods in dawning horror as what they'd been saying all along finally hit him.

"Bakura . . . is now a god!?" The implications of that thought were down right frightening. Bakura, with his unpredictable nature and sadistic sense of humor . . . oh sweet Hathor. Suddenly, he felt very, very, VERY faint. He wasn't even aware of sinking to his knees as his legs would no longer hold him all of a sudden. Bakura, as a god . . . dream, this was all a bad dream, he was going to wake up any second now . . .

"Breathe, Yami . . . come on, breathe . . ." Marik knelt next to the slowly hyperventilating Pharaoh, trying to rub the man's back and snap his fingers in front of the wide, vacant eyes at the same time. "I think he's in shock." Bakura rolled his eyes where he had stood up, before stalking over and kneeling down in front of the dazed Yami.

"Yes, he's in shock," he growled, and then tapped Yami hard on either cheek twice. "And in case you weren't fucking paying attention, Pharaoh, I'm not keeping the power or my 'place', so stop having a damned panic attack. Fuck, you'd think he was worried about what I might do."

"I think that's what he IS worried about . . ." Marik began, and then looked indignant as the dark mahogany eyes narrowed at him. "What!? You can't blame him!"

"What ARE you going to do, Bakura?" Yami broke in, having been snapped out of his shock by the audacity of anyone other than his aibou hitting him, no matter how lightly. The thief turned god shifted back upright, shrugging back the cloak as he turned to regard the other assembled deities with scant cheer.

"I'm going to do something that needs to be done that no one else can do," he replied, and drew up his arms. A great ball of darkness formed between raised hands, flickering with purple lightning as an unnatural wind arose, whipping the pale white hair into a frenzy of flying silk, the cloak snapping around the lithe form. There were no words to accompany the rise of power, no spell to focus such strength, only the iron will of the thief who had lived, in a way, for over three thousand years held the power to its purpose.

At first, Yami couldn't tell that anything was occurring. Then, Marik gasped and he turned to the young Egyptian, who was staring back at him.

"You're . . . glowing . . ." Marik explained, then had to add, "Again." Yami glowered at him, but the former hikari was right. He was glowing, a bright golden light that seemed to originate from the Puzzle around his neck. The Ring was glowing just as harshly, hovering in mid air near where Bakura now stood also outlined in golden fire.

Glowing he could have handled. The sudden wrenching pain right as the power suddenly exploded outwards just before the Puzzle and Ring both shattered into glittering fragments of golden dust was something else entirely.

"NO!" Yami grasped for the rain of flashing motes, remembering well the last time that the Puzzle had shattered with him outside of it . . . and frowned as nothing else seemed to occur. He didn't feel suddenly weak, didn't feel anything, really. Which was disturbing. Of course, he looked to Bakura. "What did you do?"

"I don't know about you, Yami, but I was damned tired of living as a spirit tied to a piece of fucking jewelry. I just fixed that." The thief's hands dropped slowly to his sides. "We're free." Marik inhaled sharply as the former Pharaoh blinked in confusion before his eyes widened with dawning comprehension.

"You mean . . ."

"You are no longer tied to your Items," Isis murmured, stepping forward. "You are mortal again, young Pharaoh. The thief has brought you both back to true life from the half life in which you have existed." She turned to face Bakura. "The Shadow Realm is now closed to all but those whose blood runs thick with its presence . . . yourself, Amunamenra, and the young Tomb Keeper, Marik. And, perhaps, any children who might carry your blood in the future."

Bakura smirked.

"So, when are you going to marry Tea, Pharaoh?"

For people who had just recently returned to life, one literally from death . . . they sure had a lot of energy Marik thought as he watched Yami tear after a laughing Bakura. Finally, Bakura slid to a stop, Yami panting and leaning on his knees a short distance away.

"You're out of condition, Amun," he said playfully, and then sobered as he turned to face the Gods., who were all watching him carefully. "I'm ready." Isis stepped forward, laying a hand on his head gently before speaking.

"Are you sure of this, son of Kul Elna? There will be no turning back . . ." Bakura's gaze flickered for a moment before he nodded firmly.

"I have promises to keep, and cheating by becoming a god was not part of the plan," he replied. His eyes moved to Yami coming up to them, and then to Marik a short distance away. "I will earn my redemption along with everyone else." The goddess blinked, and then smiled at him benignly before the room was lit with a sudden glow.

The glow faded as abruptly as it had come, leaving Bakura blinking as Isis stepped back to join the others, who were beginning to fade from view.

"Your people will find peace, son of Kul Elna. Go on and live your life free of their burden." The thief sighed, and smiled slightly as he turned to face Marik and Yami as they moved up behind him, their gods returning to their immortal realm.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured. "We're done with this place." Yami nodded as Marik grinned in cheerful relief.

"Time to blow this joint!" the blonde exclaimed. The two former spirits looked at him with arched eyebrows before turning to look at each other, twin looks of mischief blossoming. "Uhoh . . . I said something wrong, didn't I?"

--

"And in the news today, the mansion of archaeologist and occultist Eliot Crawford has mysteriously disappeared, leaving nothing more than a smoking crater on the once pristine grounds of Crawford Manor. Police are baffled by . . ." The television clicked off in mid sentence, letting a brief moment of silence envelope the room.

"And that takes care of that," Bakura muttered, propping his legs up on the coffee table, ignoring the disapproving look Ryou gave him from where the boy was settled next to him on the couch closely . . . actually, virtually on top of said now mortal yami.

"Indeed." Yami crossed his legs at the knee, leaning back in the armchair as he sipped at a cup of lemon ginger tea around his own lapful of hikari.

Neither yami had been allowed much more than a few inches away from their hikari's since their return in the early hours of the morning. Bruised, exhausted, yet oddly pleased with themselves, the trio of Shadow Mages had returned to find the entire household up in arms, their homecoming less then stellar as both former spirit's were faced by extremely upset hikari's.

Yugi had been very vocal in his displeasure of what Yami and Marik had done. Sneaking off like they had, worrying everyone sick by giving the Collector exactly what he wanted – even if it was to rescue Bakura – Yugi had been Not Pleased. With capital letters for emphasis. And he had made sure all of them knew it, as well as the entire three city blocks around them.

Ryou, on the other hand, had been even paler than usual, and silent. He'd surprised them all by walking forward, staring at Bakura . . . and then promptly slapping the former thief, hard. For a moment the rest of the group had held their breaths, even Yugi falling silent from his diatribe as they waited for the white haired former spirit to lash back once his head came back around from where it had rocked with the force of the blow. The true surprise came, however, when the yami merely regarded his hikari from dark eyes behind a fringe of ragged white bangs before dropping to his knees in front of the youth, wrapping his arms around Ryou's hips, and burying his face against his young light's stomach. Ryou had threaded his fingers into his dark's hair and bowed his head, silent tears glittering as they slid down pale cheeks, all in perfect silence.

The exchange of stories had helped fill in the gaps on both sides. Ryou had felt his yami's reemergence and struggle with Zorc, the battle, and Bakura's death. Through him, the other's knew almost everything that had happened . . . and the fact that Ryou had been restrained from trying to go out to stop Bakura from his plan himself, and then trying to follow his yami into death rather then be left alone again. Apparently, there had been quite the mental fight between the two through their bond. Which explained the slap, and the fact that Bakura had not retaliated with the physical violence as they had all feared/expected.

Now, almost everyone had returned home, but for the two pairings of yami and hikari, and Marik. Yugi had offered for Ryou and his yami to stay on at the game shop since currently their house was a wreck due to the raid, and Yami had uttered his own offer to Bakura. Surprisingly, the thief had agreed before his hikari did, and Marik just didn't have anywhere else to go. Rishid and his sister were returning to Egypt in a few days, but the blonde had no interest in returning with them. Bakura figured he could move in with himself and Ryou when the house was done.

"Life returns to normal, huh?" Yugi said, and then grinned. "At least, as normal as it ever is. And especially now. How are we going to explain you two? Marik at least has a birth certificate and passport . . ." Bakura shrugged, sipping his own cup of coffee.

"You think that's going to stop me? I have connections . . ." Ryou laughed weakly.

"He and Yami will have official proof of their existence within a week." The thief smirked, and Yami chuckled at Yugi's dumbfounded expression. "Kura hasn't been idle."

Yugi shook his head.

"What are you going to do now thought?" he asked, looking between the two spirits. "You're not going to go right back to fighting, are you?" The damage that could cause Yugi did not want to think about.

"We go on with living." Both Yami and Bakura spoke, then looked at each other for a long moment before Yami smiled, and the thief nodded. They had an accord, a peace between them now, so to speak. An understanding.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Yami murmured, and Bakura chuckled.

"Three thousand years of life," he replied. "I intend on making the most out of it." Yami quietly agreed.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances, unsure of whether to smile or start worrying now. Life, they suspected even more fully then they had before, was never going to be boring for them again.

They really had no idea.

finis – finally

Author's Notes - listens to the cheers and major grumbles before holding up her hands

Alright, folks, let's get this rolling. First, a HUGE thank you to all those fans who have kept around, held onto their seats, and waited patiently for me to get off my rear end and finish this. You all have been near and dear to me in your own way, and for that you will always hold a special place in my heart.

Now, I realize the chapters have gotten shorter. I also realize that a lot of you are probably looking at the quality of this story toward the end and going 'WTF?'. I will be honest, I am not entirely satisfied myself. But after literally MONTHS of drop kicking a very dead plot bunny to force it to give me SOMETHING with which to work, I have determined that I am never going to be satisfied on this story, and neither am I going to please everyone. So, for the sake of being able to move on and put a period to the story, here it is.

I'm sorry that I couldn't please everyone. Hell, I'm sorry that I couldn't please myself. But I swore that I would NEVER post a story that didn't end, and I'm going to keep that promise.

So, here it is. Flame, complain, praise, what have you . . . Redemption is now done, and finally I can move on to the literal dozens of other stories I have on this computer that are waiting to be released into the shark infested waters of YGO fandom.

Thank you all for your patience, and I hope that you all will enjoy my other works as well.

DracOnyx


End file.
